Enter Grace Thomas
by AureaD
Summary: Summary: A follow on story for 'The Children.' Adam has a night off, leaving Ben in charge of Cathy and Davy, to spend an evening having dinner and theatre with a lady friend. But events change his plans. NB With many thanks for all of your reviews. You're all so encouraging. I will try and keep your interest. I'm not so good at this posting lark Am trying to put chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

**ENTER GRACE THOMAS**

 **Summary:** A follow on story for 'The Children.'Adam has a night off, leaving Ben in charge of Cathy and Davy, to spend an evening having dinner and theatre with a lady friend. But events change his plans. NB With many thanks for all of your reviews. You're all so encouraging. I will try and keep your interest. I'm not so good at this posting lark Am trying to put chapter 2 where it should be, after chapter 1, and not as a new story. I couldn't do it. Sorry for the confusion. I'm having no luck so am reposting what I have done so far.

 **Chapter 1**

Before laying down to sleep, Grace was relaxing in bed reading her favourite novel, Jane Eyre. She had had a long and hard day of working and was looking forward to the quiet. Just a little longer with Mr Rochester before her real life took over again, she thought. Her mind had just returned to Rochester and Thornfield when a angry female entered the bedroom.

"Something wrong Myra?" Grace asked with concern for her friend. "I can't do it! I won't do it!" "Do what Myra?"

"Go out with that pompous, aggravating, know-it-all, bossy man." "Oh no. What's wrong this time? I thought you were having a meal together and then the theatre." "Shakespeare!" "Ah, well I guess Shakespeare isn't everyone's cup of tea. But Myra, it's not a whole play. You don't have to sit for hours through a tragedy. I saw the billboard. It's just extracts." Myra looked blankly at Grace. "You know, scenes." Still no response. Grace sighed. "Bits from different plays." "I don't care what it is, I'm not going."

"But you might only think you'll not enjoy it because it's Shakespeare. It's extracts….er, bits from the comedies. Probably Much Ado About Nothing or Taming of the …." "Stop wasting your breath. Going out with that man is something I will not do." "My goodness, I must say he certainly sounds like a horrible man. Who is it? Someone I know?"

"Adam Cartwright." Grace stared open-mouthed at Myra's disclosure. "Are you crazy or what?" "There's no use discussing it. I therefore need you to do your usual job for me." "I can't do that Myra. I can't lie to Adam Cartwright."

"Why not, it hasn't troubled you before." "It has always troubled me, but Adam Cartwright is different." "Don't tell me you fancy him. Well, he wouldn't look twice at you with your lack of attributes." Grace was well aware of the gifts she did not have, but even so hearing it said brought a sudden spasm to her body making her eyes look towards the floor.

"So what makes him so different?" "He will know I'm lying and be mad at me and I don't need a Cartwright mad at me."

"Don't be rediculous. He won't catch on. None of the others have." "Adam Cartwright has a sixth sense about things when it comes to lying. His eyes see into your soul, so to speak. Why don't you just face him and tell him straight to his face that you don't want to go out with him. Simple." "No. I want you to tell him the usual routine and then he'll leave."

"Myra, I'm sorry, but no. I'm not going to lie for you to him." Grace thought in silence for a moment, then carried on. "In fact, I think that this is an opportune moment for me to stop lying for you altogether." "You do that and you're out of here, right now." "I see. Well since I'm already in bed, would you be gracious enough to allow me to stay one more night, and I'll leave first thing in the morning." "That will be just fine. Good. Don't expect me back again tonight. My escort and I are going to have some fun and not some stuffy Shakespeare play." And with that Myra made her way to the bedroom door, turned and as an afterthought said, "Oh, by the way, he's coming here to pick me up anytime soon." She opened the door and left. Grace then heard the slam of the outer door.

Grace was left in shock from both having to speak with Adam Cartwright and her own circumstances of where she could stay. 'I'll find somewhere' she thought. With that she got out of bed and donned her dressing gown, well Myra's dressing gown, picked up her book and made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch. Reading might help her calm down before the inevitable happened. She gave up a little prayer to help her get through this, began reading and waited. Suddenly, after, it seemed, no time at all, there was a knock of the door. Grace jumped up to answer the door. She realised that she liked and feared, no that's too strong a word, was wary of Adam Cartwright, but of course he had never spoken to her except for the obligatory 'good morning' or such, in the street. Another knock on the door startled Grace out of her reverie and she opened the door.

 **Chapter 2**

Grace smiled at Adam Cartwright, who was standing there with his hat in his hands, returning her smile. "Good evening Miss, is Myra inside. I'm a mite late. I hope she is in a forgiving mood." "Please, won't you come in. I'm afraid Myra isn't here." "She isn't? Where is she? I specifically remember I told Myra I'd pick her up at 7.30, although as I've said, I'm a little late. Did she go off in a huff because of that?" "No." Grace took a deep breath, her mind in turmoil. Adam looking at her was making her very nervous. "Myra was called away by her boss. Someone took sick and she was asked to cover for them. Asked me to apologise to you for not being able to make it this evening. Perhaps another time."

"Oh, I see." Grace thought he had believed her, bit her lip, but then she could see his mind working. "Is that the truth?"

Grace lowered her eyes, took another deep breath and said, "That's what Myra told me to tell you… but it's not true. I'm sorry." "I think you'd better tell me the whole truth. I don't like being lied to." "I'm not lying to you." Grace was raising her voice now. "It's what Myra told me to tell you. I then confessed to you that it wasn't the truth."

"Perhaps you should tell me what's been going on between you two Miss….. What is your name, by the way?" "Grace Thomas." "How do you do. I'm Adam Cartwright." "Yes, I know who you are." "Alright, let's get back to the truth."

"I've just told you the truth." "You've told me SOME truth." "I don't know what else I can tell you." "Well, let's start with where is Myra and what she is up to. I recommend this time you leave nothing out or there might be consequences."

"Consequences? I've done nothing but tell you the truth." Grace said, raising her voice once again. "Let's hope you continue with the truth or you just might find out what those consequences are."

Grace's eyes opened wide. I just knew he would get mad at me, and none of this was my fault, she thought. "You can't do anything to me. I've done nothing wrong. But I will say this, I think you should count yourself lucky where Myra is concerned. You've had a narrow escape." "And what do you mean by that?" "Oh, I don't need to go into that, suffice to say she didn't want to go out with you. There I've said it." "And the reason?" "Just accept what I said please." "No, I need more."

"Well, I'm sorry, but there is no more." "I think there is. Your eyes tell me so." "I can't say anything else. She just shouted down your character and you don't need me to tell you all of that." "Yes, I do. Tell me." It sounded like an order. Maybe Myra was right about the 'bossy' part. Grace allowed herself a little smile. "What's so funny Grace Thomas? I don't like being left in the dark." "All right, you win. She called you pompous, aggravating, a know-it-all and bossy man. (That smile came again). And she certainly was not interested in Shakespeare. She's gone out with another man for 'a fun' evening. There, now you know it all. Satisfied?" "Yes I am. Maybe I should wait until she returns." "Um, I don't think so. She won't be back this evening." "Thank you for telling me everything." "You're welcome. Now perhaps you would be kind enough to leave so I can get my rest."

"How about YOU coming with me this evening. I would enjoy your company." Adam invited. "I don't think so Mr Cartwright. Thanks for the offer though, but I need to get my rest. I've had a hard day and have to start again early in the morning." Taking that as a refusal for his company, he started for the door when he noticed the book in her hand, and queried what she was reading. Forgetting that she had kept her book in her hand all this time, "Oh, it's not for a man. It's just a silly romance. You know, things go wrong but all comes right in the end." "It looks like you've had it a long time, judging by the cover." "Actually, no. It's a second hand book or probably third or fourth hand book. But my favourite."

"Oh indeed. What's it about and who is it by? And why do you like it so much?" "You ask a lot of questions. Time is going on and you will miss your theatre performance." Grace was beginning to relax in Adam Cartwright's company.

"Oh that's alright, it doesn't start for a while yet. But at the moment I'm more interested in hearing about your book, especially when it is one I've not read." "It's called Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. It's the language and the way in which she writes that attracts me."

"Wasn't she once known as Currer Bell. I seem to recall reading something about her and her family." Adam said, looking at the cover and sitting down in a nearby chair. "Yes. But in those days if a woman author was trying to get something published she would have had to use a pseudonym. I did some research on the author and that's when I found out Currer Bell was in fact Charlotte Bronte. Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with these facts. I'm afraid I digressed."

"I'm not bored at all. I'm very interested in books, especially ones that are new to me. But please go on with your thoughts on the book."

Grace smiled. She felt Adam Cartwright was sincere in his questions and not making fun of her. "Well, it begins with

her childhood, around 10 years of age. She lives with her aunt and her children who despise her existence. She is sent away to school where she ends up as a teacher. Then she becomes a governess and falls in love with her employer. They are to be married, but Jane is shocked to find out that he has a wife still living. She runs away and finds shelter with a family of one brother and two sisters, who turn out to be cousins. She returns to Thornfield, that's where she was a governess, to find it in ruins. After making enquiries, she finds out that there had been a fire, probably started by the mad wife. Oh sorry, I didn't mention his wife was insane, did I?"

"No, you didn't, but never mind, go on. Did it end well?" "Yes indeed. Her employer tried to save his wife, but she fell from the battlements and died. He was injured in the process. Anyway, to end this narrative, Jane finds him and together they live as man and wife. There, I told you it was a silly romance." "Well yes, but that was just the story." Adam smiled. "But something tells me it's not just the story that keeps your interest in the book. And you've probably read it more than once. Am I right?" "You might be." Grace said with a smile and lowered her eyes in embarrassment. 'Why would he want to know such things?' "Well if you must know, it's the writing that gains my attention. She writes as if she is speaking just to me, personally, and even refers to me now and again within the story, addressing me as 'dear reader'. And of course the English is just perfect."

"You've tempted me to read this book myself. Maybe we could discuss it in more detail once I have done so. What do you think? We could have lunch together one day and compare notes, as they say." "Oh, I don't think so Mr Cartwright. I have very little free time. And that brings me to this evening. So if you wouldn't mind, I would be grateful if you would leave now so I can get my much needed rest." "Yes. Yes of course. And thank you for being honest with me and for telling me about your book. Goodnight then." Adam stood and made his way to the door. Grace held open the door as Adam went through it. "Goodnight Mr Cartwright." "Goodnight again Grace." And with that he left.

They were both left with their own thoughts. Adam musing over his encounter with Grace. She seemed to him to be a young lady of intelligence with strong feelings, and wondering how she became a friend of Myra, who was anything but a lady, after what he had heard of her from Grace. I would be happy to see her again for an animated discussion of literature, he throught. He took himself off to the theatre, alone.

Grace on the other hand was thinking it was true what she had heard about Adam Cartwright. Although he did seem to have a bossy air about him, he also seemed to be a rational man. He really did seem to be interested in what she had to say. And the way he was able to put me at my ease. She thought. Maybe meeting up with him to discuss Jane Eyre would be interesting, if he really meant it. But would I ever have the nerve to do that even if I found time to do that. He's certainly out of my league. With all these things running through her mind, Grace made her way to the bedroom for her last night's sleep there. Then tomorrow, who knows.


	2. Chapter 3

**Enter Grace Thomas**

AN: Am keeping my fingers crossed, that this time I get the extra chapter in the right place. And many thanks for all of your wonderful support and comments.

 **Chapter 3**

Adam hadn't been able to concentrate on the Shakespeare playlets, as his thoughts continually turned to Grace. He was

thinking of finding out more about her and hoped vice versa. So he decided to stay in town one more day and booked himself another night's room at the International. The following morning found Adam again thinking more and more about Grace. What was she really like and where had she been 'til now? Perhaps he'd run into her today, before he made his way home. But so far no luck. Was she avoiding him?

Grace on the other hand had seen Adam twice that morning and avoided him like the plague. Knowing what she had heard about him and seen with her own eyes, she knew she was far from girlfriend material for him, or for any man. But she still thought of their meeting of last night and of how nice it would be just to be his friend. How interesting their literary discussions could be. Well, that was all in fantasy land as far as she was concerned.

Since Adam had not seen Grace that day, he decided to stay until after dinner. Maybe by then he would have had more luck. But his luck had run out and he found he had stayed much later than anticipated. It was now 8.30 pm as he made his way to the livery. As it was a beautiful moonlit night, riding home at this hour would not be a problem.

He knocked on Doug Jenkins' door, the livery owner, to let him know he wanted his horse, Sport, and that he could manage himself without disturbing Doug. As the owner knew Adam well he was okay with it. As he made his way to Sport's stall, he heard a slight rustling sound above him. Someone was in the loft. Then silence. Adam thought maybe he was hearing things and continued saddling Sport for his journey home. He bent to reach for the cinch when he heard the noise again. He was certain this time that someone was up there. He let go of the cinch slowly and placed his hand on his gun, turned toward the ladder and started carefully making his way over to it. When he reached its base, he leaned his shoulder up against it shielding himself from the open view above.

"All right, I know someone is up there. You need to throw out any weapons you have and come down." Silence again. "Don't be foolish. There's no way out." By now he had taken a few steps up the ladder with gun raised. "I'm only going to ask one more time," Adam said in a voice that sounded like he meant business.

Grace clasped her hands over her mouth and tried desperately to make herself unseen, not wishing for Adam to turn that well known temper on her. But she gave in, knowing it was useless to keep this pretence going.

"Alright, alright," came a voice that Adam recognised. "I'm coming out, but not down." Grace's head appeared over the edge of the loft with her blanket wrapped securely around her as she had been sleeping in her underwear.

"What in the world are you doing up there?" Adam asked, astonished to see Grace there.

"I'm milking a cow," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, sass is it? Well there's an answer for that too, as well as for trespassing."

"I'm not trespassing, just borrowing a place for the night."

"Did you ask Doug's permission to use his loft. No need to answer that. I can see clearly by your expression you did not."

"Please Mr Cartwright, it's only for one night. Please don't tell Mr Jenkins."

"And why should I do that? What do I get in return?" Grace was stumped for words. What was he suggesting?

"I don't know." She said, blushing. Although no one would see the blush in the darkness.

"Well for starters, you can tell me why you are sleeping here and not in your proper bed."

"That's none of your business."

"I see. Well perhaps your reasons are none of my business but I'm not going to allow you to continue to spend the rest of the night up there. You're coming with me to the hotel, where I'll get a room for you."

"Noooo, you can't do that. We're complete strangers."

Adam smiled at her answer. "I said a room for you, I'm on my way home. My family will be wondering what has happened to me. I don't like to see a lady spend the night in a hayloft."

"I'm perfectly comfortable here. I'm sorry, but I can't accept your kind offer.

"I insist. Or do I need to give you an incentive."

"There you go again with your threats."

"Then please do as I ask. You can't spend the night here."

"Oh very well, just this once. You'll have to go back down and turn around while I dress."

"Right. Don't take long. I need to get home." He made his way back down the steps with a smile on his face.

"Okay, keep your shirt on. I'll be down in a minute."

True to her word, Grace was ready in a short space of time and carefully made her way across to the ladder and started climbing down. Adam was there at the bottom watching carefully in case Grace had some difficulty with the descent.

"What's going on with you and where are your things?"

"I have everything I need in here, thank you."

"That small carpet bag?"

"Please, would you just stop asking irritating questions and let us get over to the hotel, as is your wish." Grace said, losing her temper.

Adam smiled. He was beginning to like Grace. She needed his help, he thought. Something in him wanted to help her. Something was very wrong here. Sleeping in a loft. Had this something to do with Myra, he wondered.

"Let me take your bag and you can take my arm, as we walk across to the hotel." Adam invited, as he held out his hand for the bag and his arm for her to lean on.

"There is really no need for all this. You don't know me from Ad..." She started to say, and then chuckled, "I wonder how many times you've heard that." Grace took hold of his arm as they left the livery stable.

"A number of times." Came Adam's reply, and he was chuckling.

They arrived at The International where Adam asked Charlie, the receptionist, if there was a room available for Miss Grace Thomas, indicating the lady beside him. Charlie looked at Grace and his eyes widened but Grace shook her head slightly, indicating to say nothing.

"Yes we still have the room you occupied last night, if that is suitable."

"Yes that will be fine. Can I order you a bath Grace?"

"Oh no, thank you Mr Cartwright. The room will be enough."

"Very well then. Can we have the key please Charlie?"

"Certainly. I'll take you up to the room Miss Thomas."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I'll see to that." Adam said as he picked up Grace's bag, took her elbow and led her to the staircase.

"It's room 4 on the first floor." Charlie voiced as they walked away from reception. "I believe you will be comfortable there."

"I'm sure I will, thank you."

They arrived at the room. Adam unlocked the door and opened it to allow Grace to enter. He stepped in and placed the bag on the floor just inside the room.

"Please make sure you lock the door after me."

"Will do, Sir." She said, giving him a salute.

"I see. More sass. I just might have to deal with that." Adam said with a smug smile.

"Goodnight, Mr Cartwright." Grace said, as she ushered him back out of the room with both hands on his chest.

"Goodnight, Grace, and sleep well." With that he retreated and the door was closed. He waited in the hall until he heard the click of the key in the door lock. Satisfied, he made his way back downstairs to the receptionist to pay for the room and make his way home.

Back upstairs in her room Grace was pacing, waiting for that inevitable knock on the door. When it came she knew immediately it was Charlie and rushed to the door and unlocked it. Charlie stood there confounded.

"Alright, you want to tell me what this is all about?" He demanded.

"Please Charlie, step in and I'll explain as best I can." Charlie came through the door and Grace closed it behind him. "The most I can say is Mr Cartwright is just helping me out for this one night, and I promise you I will not sleep on the bed, but in that chair there. I won't disturb the room in any way. And just think I'll be right here to start my work good and early."

"Why here? What did you do to deserve his generosity?"

"I just knew you'd think that. Well for your information, nothing has happened between us and nothing is going to happen between us, he is simply helping me out of a little bit of trouble. I lost my previous lodgings and found the loft in the livery as a substitute. Mr Cartwright found me there and insisted I come here. Tomorrow I'll find something else. Okay?"

"Very well, just don't make a mess in here."

"I promise I won't."

"Okay then, goodnight." Charlie made his way out of the room and Grace relocked the door.

Grace looked around the room, the room he had slept in. It made her shiver to think on that. Then she made her way over to the comfortable looking chair and sunk down into it, at last able to close her eyes. But thoughts of Adam Cartwright kept invading her sleep.


	3. Chapter 4

**-Enter Grace Thomas**

AN: It seems I may have seen the error of my ways and managing to put just a chapter in. Sorry for the confusion over Chapters 1 and 2. And thanks again for the many reviews. You are spoiling me, but it is encouraging at the same time. Many thanks to you all.

 **Chapter 4**

On the journey home Adam was amazed to find that his thoughts were still full of Grace. 'I should have booked her in for a week, not one night. What was I thinking. I'll just have to return again tomorrow and do just that.' He finally made it back to the Ponderosa, stabled his horse, and made his way into the house.

"Well, it's about time." Ben stated as Adam walked through the front door. Hoss and Joe were playing a game of checkers and looked up at the same time, Joe with a grin on his face, knowing Adam was in trouble with Pa, but Hoss, anticipating trouble between those two, just bowed his head and continued with the game. 'Keep out of it' he thought.

"I'm sorry Pa, I had a little trouble in town that took longer to sort out than I anticipated. The theatre was good, by the way." He said, trying to calm his father.

"You're sorry. Do you know how worried the children have been, wondering where you were, and Cathy thinking you weren't coming back. She still has insecurities, you know."

"Yes, and for that I am very sorry. I'll go up and see that they are both all right." Adam made his way over to the stairs passing his brothers on the way.

"She caused you more trouble than you could handle, eh Adam?" Came Joe's question, not taking his eyes off the checkers board, a knowing smile on his face and trying his best not to laugh.

"Joe, leave Adam alone. His reasons are best kept to himself." Hoss said, trying to calm the situation, as usual.

Adam ignored them and continued climbing the stairs. He went to Davy's room first and found him asleep with the covers all askew. He leaned over and adjusted the sheet and blanket back into place, kissed him on the forehead and left the room. He walked over to Cathy's room, opened the door to find Cathy sat up in bed with her arms folded across her chest.

"I thought you'd be asleep. It's very late." He made his way across to the bed and sat down.

"You promised to be back last night and when you didn't I thought you'd left us, just like my Dad." Cathy said indignantly, with tears starting up in her eyes.

Adam quickly took hold of Cathy and raised her out of bed and onto his lap.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, for worrying you. But I had a problem in town that couldn't wait. But I'm here now. I would never leave you. Please understand that." He was holding her tightly now as she shed those tears that were threatening before.

"Don't cry now. I don't like to see you cry." Adam said, rubbing her back gently as she relaxed in his arms. Cathy so loved being in his arms, feeling that security all around her. She needed that still.

"We'll have a day together tomorrow, you, me and Davy. We'll go into town. Davy needs new play pants and you need to return your library book and choose another. We'll have lunch in town too. How does that sound."

"Sounds good Dad."

"Now I want you to go to sleep. It's very late. And for me too." Adam stood up with Cathy still in his arms, placed her back in her bed and pulled up the covers. "Goodnight, Sweetheart. God keep you safe while you sleep." As he bent down to kiss her forehead, Cathy reached up and put her arms around Adam's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too, so much. Now you must go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Dad." And with that Adam left the room.

He made his way back downstairs to have a brandy to relax and then retire to bed.

"Everything okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. All settled now. I'll be taking the children into town tomorrow to buy Davy those pants we've talked about and Cathy needs to get another book from the library. That's okay isn't it?"

"Yes. We're all having a day of rest tomorrow, except, of course, for morning and evening chores." Ben said, hitting his pipe on the ashtry and putting it in the stand on the mantel shelf. "I think I will head for bed." He said, squeezing Adam's shoulder as he passed him. "Goodnight sons." And slowly retreated up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Pa." Hoss and Joe replied as one voice. "We won't be long after you, Pa. Just finishing this game." Hoss said.

Adam finished his brandy, stood up and followed his father up the stairs, saying 'goodnight' to his brothers.

"Goodnight, Adam. Sleep well." Hoss said, just as Joe completed his winning move, much to Hoss' annoyance. They put the checkers back in their box, folded the board and they too mounted the stairs for a good night's rest.

…

Grace was up and working even earlier than the Cartwrights. She worked from 5am 'til 9.30 am in the hotel laundry,

where she looked after the linen supplies. She did the ironing first from the previous day's wash and then started on the washing of the current dirty linen. It was hard work, but she did it to earn what money she could.

She met Charlie as she was making her way from work, saying she left the room spotless and to not let management know that she had spent the night in one of the hotel's room. The thought of losing her job would be devastating. Employees were not allowed to stay in the hotel's rooms. She thanked him for not giving away her secret to Adam Cartwright. She really didn't want him to know the type of work she was doing.

…

The following morning on the Ponderosa, everyone was up bright and early, and after finishing their morning chores, were having breakfast together.

"I missed you yesterday." Davy spoke up.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but problems kept me in town. But today we get to be together. You need new pants, so we're all going into Virginia City to get them and have lunch in town too. How does that grab you?"

"Yea." Davy squeeled with delight.

"Let's all finish out breakfasts first, shall we." Ben said, bringing everyone's attention back to the task of emptying their plates.

"I'm finished. Can I be excused?" Cathy asked, standing before being given permission.

"Yes you **may** be excused. Go up and get your book and put your shoes on please."

"Yes Dad." She said as she raced toward the stairs.

"And walk, don't run. How many times must I tell you. We want no accidents in this house."

"Sorry Dad." Cathy slowed right down and made her way up the stairs in an exaggerated ladylike manner. Adam shaking his head as he smiled, wondering if she would ever really be that graceful.

"Uncle Hoss, can I help you get the horses ready?" Davy asked, keen as always to be working beside Hoss.

"Of course, Davy. You're a great little helper and I appreciate that." Hoss said, while ruffling Davy's hair.

"What are we using to get to town, today Dad?"

"We'll take the carriage, I think. We're not picking up any supplies, are we Pa?" Adam said, giving Ben a questioning look.

"Well, actually, I believe Hop Sing has a few items he needs. HOP SING." Ben called.

"Wow, that was loud." Davy said, gaping at his grandpa. Ben blushed. He shouldn't have yelled like that, especially in front of Davy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be quite so loud." He glanced around the table at his sons, who were each smiling in the knowledge that this was not the first time they had heard Ben raise his voice.

"Why you shout." Hop Sing huffed, as he stepped around the corner from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Hop Sing. Have you that list of items you need from town handy?" Ben asked.

"I get list." Hop Sing said as he hurried back to the kitchen to get his list.

When he returned he handed the list to Adam, as he stood, holding out his hand to take the list. Looking at the items on the list helped him determine which transportation they would require.

"I think we should take the smaller wagon. Quite a few heavy bags are required, I see."

"Come on then Davy, lets get the wagon hitched." Hoss said, as both he and Davy walked out the front door and across to the barn.

"I'm ready." Cathy stated as she descended the staircase.

"You might want to take a cushion or two. We're using the wagon."

"Oh no, that'll be a bumpy ride, and it's a long way into town."

"That's why I suggested the cushions. We have supplies to get as well, so we can't take the carriage. Maybe next time."

Cathy pouted and slumped down in the blue chair. It was her comfort spot when she needed it as it was her dad's chair.

"I hope you're not going to be grumpy, because if you are you'd better stay home and me and Davy will go by ourselves."

This caught Cathy's attention. "No, I'll be good. I want to go with you. Please."

"Okay. Now get your coat on and we'll go and see if Hoss and Davy have got the wagon all hitched up."

Cathy walked over and picked up her jacket and followed Adam out of the house to the waiting wagon. Once everyone was seated, Adam drove the wagon out of the yard, hoping there would be no trouble from Cathy. Davy on the other hand was eager to get going. So the journey to town began.


	4. Chapter 5

**ENTER GRACE THOMAS**

NB: Many thanks for all your reviews. It sure is uplifting and I appreciate you all. I hope you like Chapter 5.

 **Chapter 5**

They made it to town without any fuss, Davy chatting all the way and Cathy keeping silent about the bumpy ride. The first thing to do was drive to the mercantile to leave their list of supplies for Hop Sing.

"Are you going to stay in the wagon, Cathy, or do you want to come with us. We shouldn't be too long." Adam asked.

"I'll come too. Maybe Alice is at home. I'd like to see her if she is."

"Okay." Adam said as they made their way into the store.

"There's plenty of time for this," Adam smiled, as he handed the list over to Jake Cahill, "we're staying in town for lunch today and we'll be back this afternoon to pick the supplies up. "But in the meantime, we need to look for a new pair of pants for this young lad here." Adam said ruffling Davy's hair.

"Right over there behind the shoes," Jake said as he pointed out where they were. Adam thanked him as they made their way across the store.

"Mr Cahill?" Cathy asked.

"Yes, Cathy."

"Oh, you know my name."

"Yes, Alice told me about you two getting together for lunch that day in school and has talked about you many times. She is upstairs. If you go through that door," Jake said pointing to a side door in the store, "there's the staircase right in front of you."

"Thanks, Mr Cahill." And with that Cathy darted to the door and was through it without giving her Pa a thought.

Adam and Davy were soon sorted and made their way over to the counter to pay for the pants when Adam realised Cathy was nowhere to be seen.

"Jake, you didn't happen to see where my daughter went did you?" He asked, beginning to be concerned.

"No need to panic, Mr Cartwright, she went upstairs to see Alice."

"Adam, please. Call me Adam. Hearing Mr Cartwright makes me imagine my father is standing behind me."

"Adam it is then. It seems our daughters have become good friends."

"Yes, and I'm pleased. Alice appears to be a good influence…" Adam was interrupted by Davy pulling on his jacket sleeve.

"I'm thirsty Pa. Are we going yet?" He whined.

"Yes, Davy, as soon as we get Cathy, we'll be off." Adam paid for the pants and Jake made his way over to the side door and called for Alice to bring Cathy down.

"Her father is ready to go." Then the inevitable thunder of feet sounded on the stairs as both Cathy and Alice rushed down and through the door.

"What have I told you about running down stairs, Cathy?" Adam admonished.

Cathy immediately lowered her eyes. "Sorry Pa."

"You too Alice." Jake smiled at Adam.

"Sorry Pa."

The family of three made their way to the front door of the mercantile. Cathy turned and gave a short wave to Alice as she went through the door.

"Cathy's nice Pa. She's a little behind in school though, as she hasn't had a regular school to attend, 'til now. I thought maybe I could help her." Alice said, as she jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Well make sure it's okay to help. I don't want you upsetting Cathy or Adam Cartwright. But if it's all right with them, then it's all right with me."

"I'll ask first Pa." Alice said, as she jumped down and returned upstairs. ….

Adam and the children arrived at the restaurant for a drink to last them 'til lunchtime, when they would be back. He took this time to remind the children about running down stairs and interrupting adults when they are talking.

"But I was very thirsty Pa." Davy uttered in a soft voice, knowing he had done something wrong, from the tone of Adam's voice. 'Sometimes I could wait for ever', he thought.

The library was the next port of call. The library was fairly new to Virginia City. One of Adam's idea once the children were a permanent fixture. He felt it was a good idea, especially for those who couldn't afford to buy new books. So he arranged an occasion, with refreshments, where everyone in Virginia City were invited.

He announced the idea of starting a library. If anyone found a book or books that they no longer needed, they could be donated to the library. He would be donating books also. He suggested a very small charge for the loan of the book, the money from this would go towards buying more books, and eventually loaning of books would be free. There were some people who were totally agreeable to Adam's suggestions and others not so. That was inevitable, of course, but happily a great majority of the attendees voted a firm 'YES'. And so a library was established. An old building towards the end of town was appropriated and renovated, all at Adam's expense.

Adam and the children entered the library. Cathy went up to the desk to hand in her book.

"Pa, can I go on my own this time to find a book?" Cathy asked.

"Of course. We'll stay an hour and then we'll have lunch and after that we'll collect the supplies and head home. Davy and I will wait for you over there where the seats are. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure Pa." And off she skipped.

Adam found a newspaper on the small table in front of the settee, sat down and started reading. Davy soon became bored and wandered off on his own too, but Adam wasn't concerned until three quarters of an hour later he realised he had not returned. Better look for him, he thought.

He started walking around the library, when suddenly he heard a voice he recognised coming from an alcove near the corner. He stopped and listened.

… _Now began a bad time for the poor step-child. Is the stupid goose to sit in the parlor with us, they said. He who wants to eat bread must earn it. Out with the kitchen-wench. They took her pretty clothes away from her, put an old grey bed gown on her, and gave her wooden shoes. Just look at the proud princess, how decked out she is, they cried, and laughed, and led her into the kitchen. There she had to do hard work from morning till night, get up before daybreak, carry water, light fires, cook and wash. Besides this, the sisters did her every imaginable injury - they mocked her and emptied her peas and lentils into the ashes, so that she was forced to sit and pick them out again. In the evening when she had worked till she was weary she had no bed to go to, but had to sleep by the hearth in the cinders. And as on that account she always looked dusty and dirty, they called her Cinderella._

 _It happened that the father was once going to the fair, and he asked his two step-daughters what he should bring back for them. Beautiful dresses, said one, pearls and jewels, said the second. And you, Cinderella, said he, what will you have. Father break off for me the first branch which knocks against your hat on your way home. So he bought beautiful dresses, pearls and jewels for his two step-daughters, and on his way home, as he was riding through a green thicket, a hazel twig brushed against him and knocked off his hat. Then he broke off the branch and took it with him. When he reached home he gave his step-daughters the things which they had wished for, and to Cinderella he gave the branch from the hazel-bush. Cinderella thanked him, went to her mother's grave and planted the branch on it, and wept so much that the tears fell down on it and watered it. And it grew and became a handsome tree. Thrice a day Cinderella went and sat beneath it, and wept and prayed, and a little white bird always came on the tree, and if Cinderella expressed a wish, the bird threw down to her what she had wished for._

 _It happened, however, that the king gave orders for a festival which was to last three days, and to which all the beautiful young girls in the country were invited, in order that his son might choose himself a bride. When the two step-sisters heard that they too were to appear among the number, they were delighted, called Cinderella and said, comb our hair for us, brush our shoes and fasten our buckles, for we are going to the wedding at the king's palace. Cinderella obeyed, but wept, because she too would have liked to go with them to the dance, and begged her step-mother to allow her to do so. You go, Cinderella, said she, covered in dust and dirt as you are, and would go to the festival. You have no clothes and shoes, and yet would dance. As, however, Cinderella went on asking, the step-mother said at last, I have emptied a dish of lentils into the ashes for you, if you have picked them out again in two hours, you shall go with us._

 _The maiden went through the back-door into the garden, and called, you tame pigeons, you turtle-doves, and all you birds beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot, the bad into the crop. Then two white pigeons came in by the kitchen window, and afterwards the turtle-doves, and at last all the birds beneath the sky, came whirring and crowding in, and alighted amongst the ashes. And the pigeons nodded with their heads and began pick, pick, pick, pick, and the rest began also pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good grains into the dish. Hardly had one hour passed before they had finished, and all flew out again._

 _Then the girl took the dish to her step-mother, and was glad, and believed that now she would be allowed to go with them to the festival. But the step-mother said, no, Cinderella, you have no clothes and you cannot dance. You would only be laughed at. And as Cinderella wept at this, the step-mother said, if you can pick two dishes of lentils out of the ashes for me in one hour, you shall go with us. And she thought to herself, that she most certainly cannot do again. When the step-mother had emptied the two dishes of lentils amongst the ashes, the maiden went through the back-door into the garden and cried, you tame pigeons, you turtle-doves, and all you birds beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot, the bad into the crop…._

During this narrative, Adam slowly manoeuvred his way to the corner of the alcove where to his surprise he saw Grace reading to a small group of little children with Davy ensconced in her lap totally mesmerized by the story. Adam leaned into the wall, crossed his right foot over his left and folded his arms over his chest. With his left eyebrow raised, he watched the scene, wondering how long she had been doing this, when suddenly Grace looked up from the book and spoke to the group.

"Would you like to know more about Cinderella, if so….." She suddenly spied Adam leaning there with that look of disbelief on his face. Oh Lord, she thought. "maybe your parents will borrow the book for you to hear the rest of the story, but in the meantime, why don't you all make a drawing about the story you've heard so far," Grace instructed, addressing the children, "and we can all look at them next time."

"I can't do that." Davy cried. "Well, I can do it, but I won't be in town again for some time.

"I tell you what, draw a few pictures of what I read today and keep them safe and then the next time you come

into town you can come show them to me then. How about that?"

"Okay," said Davy, getting down from Grace's lap. "Thanks for reading to me. I like being read to. My Pa usually reads to me when I…" He spied his Pa. "Oh, there's my Pa. I think I'm in trouble for wandering off. I'd better go."

"Off you go children, we'll start another book next time," Grace announced, as she watched the children disperse, some to parents who were sitting waiting in the library and some to outside to wait for a parent to arrive.

"Well, if it isn't Mr Cartwright." She said and boldly walked up to him as he straightened himself, inside feeling remarkably less bold than she was trying to portray.

"Good morning, Miss Thomas." He said, taking hold of Davy's hand. "You were very good with the children. I get the feeling you've done this before."

Ignoring his comment. "All new children who attend the group get to sit on my lap. It helps them to settle in, that first time."

"Well, it seems to have worked in Davy's case. We're off to lunch right now and would welcome your company, if you would join us."

"Well, actually…" Grace was interrupted before she could decline the offer.

"You do have a lunch break don't you?" Adam asked, trying to ensure she didn't wriggle out of it.

"I do. A half hour only. I could join you for a sandwich and coffee. Thank you." She gave in as she didn't want to cause a scene with Davy right there.

"Good. Let's go then. I'll just get Cathy." He said as he wandered off to find her.

"Who is Cathy?" Grace asked Davy, who had grasped her hand and was pulling her along after his Pa.

"She's my sister. Pa adopted us last year."

"And what about your mother. Is she at home?"

"Oh no. Our mother died some time ago. I don't remember exactly when."

"Do you have an adopted mother as well as a father?"

"No we don't have a mother now, just Pa. But we have a Grandpa and two uncles and Hop Sing."

"Who is Hop Sing?" Grace asked, smiling at the way Davy was divulging facts that she was eager to learn.

"He looks after us all and I love him too. We all live together on the Ponderosa."

"Yes, I've heard mention of the Ponderosa. And do you like living there?"

"Oh, I love it. There's lots to do. And I work hard with animals with Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe is teaching me checkers. I'm not very good though, yet."

"All new things take time to learn before one can become an expert, Davy." Grace smiled at the chatter from Davy and sensed the love he had for Adam and vice versa. Adam was surely a mixture of emotions.

By now Grace could see Adam at the desk with a young girl, whom she assumed was Cathy, and made her

way, with Davy, still holding her hand, over to him.

"We're just sorting ourselves out here and then we'll be ready to go for lunch." Adam said, smiling at Grace.

Grace was beginning to like his smile and seeing how good he was with his children, helped with her opinion of him. He definitely had a character worth studying. But what will he think of me should he find out about my past, she thought. Just enjoy today, having lunch with him and his family.

Cathy suddenly realised her Pa was talking to a woman she didn't know and wasn't overly happy about it.

"See you in half an hour Grace." Mary Deacon, the elderly librarian said, giving her a knowing smile.

"Yes, I won't be late." Grace replied, as she followed Adam and the children out through the door. Cathy immediately rushed to Adam's side and took hold of his hand and made sure she walked between her Pa and this woman.

"We're going over to the local restaurant. We usually have lunch there. But if we are in town for an occasion or we're staying in town, for one reason or another, we eat at the International Hotel." Adam informed Grace.

Grace began to worry when she realised where they were going to have lunch. Keep cool, she told herself.

They arrived at the restaurant and found a table.

"Forgive me Grace. I haven't introduced you to my children. Cathy, Davy, this lady is Grace Thomas. We met the other day."

"How do you do Cathy. Davy and I met earlier." Grace said, winking at Davy and smiling over at Cathy, who didn't return her smile, but just sat staring at her. Fortunately for her, Adam didn't notice her snub of Grace, as he was looking at Grace.

The waitress arrived to take their order, who looked at Grace with surprise, as she had her hand poised to write down their order.

"What are you doing here, Grace?" At hearing this, Adam lifted his gaze from the menu to the waitress and then to Grace.

"Grace is having lunch with us." Adam said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. It's just that as Grace works here, it's unusual to see her eating in the restaurant."

Adam glanced at Grace with raised eyebrows, as Grace lowered her eyes she seemed to blush. Adam knew this was neither the time nor place to question Grace on what was going on here. So instead he gave their order after having asked all three what they wanted to eat.

While they were waiting, Grace decided she should tell Adam that she worked there.

"I do work here, after I finish at the library." She confessed.

"What do you do here?" Adam asked.

"I'm the laundress. You know, tablecloths, napkins, aprons. I get it all ready for the next day."

"So, if you work at the library and then here, what is it you do so early in the morning that has you sleeping at 8 o'clock?"

"I don't think this is the moment to discuss all that. We're boring the children. Let's change the subject." Then looking over at Cathy, who had her arms folded across her chest, "What book did you choose, Cathy?"

"The Six Swans." She told her, without enthusiasm. This time Adam did notice Cathy's reluctance to address Grace. I may be going to have a problem here, he thought.

Davy piped up and talked nineteen to the dozen about the story Grace was reading to him and the others in the library.

"All right Davy, take a breath. Our food is just arriving, so use your energy to eat it. If you manage to eat it all up," he said, turning to Cathy as well as Davy, "we might just indulge ourselves and have some ice cream."

"Oh yeah!" Davy cried. "Sorry, too loud?"

"Yes. Now just sit quietly and eat." He could see he would have no trouble on that score where Cathy was concerned. She just concentrated on her sandwich and milk.

They continued to eat in silence. Grace was feeling embarrassed at being there and couldn't wait to be done and get back to the library so that Mary could have her lunch break and she could escape the looks Adam was giving her.

"Excellent children. Are you ready for your ice cream dessert?" Adam said, breaking the silence.

"Not for me, Mr Cartwright. I need to get back." Grace said. "Thank you so much for the lunch." She added, as she stood to take her leave.

He called the waitress over and ordered two ice cream desserts for the children. "I want you two to stay where you are and eat up your ice cream when it arrives. I'll just see Grace back to the library. When I return we'll go back to the mercantile, collect our order and make our way back home."

"Yes, Pa" They said as one.

"There's no need to accompany me back, Mr Cartwright. I can find my own way."

"I insist." Adam said, firmly taking her elbow and leading her out of the restaurant.

As they made their way back to the library, Adam asked. "You don't work on Sundays, do you?"

"I do have some work, but not at the library."

"What time are you free on Sundays?"

"Between 10 am and 4 pm."

"Okay. I would like to take you out for a picnic and I won't take no for an answer."

"But, Mr Car…"

"No buts. And if you continue addressing me as Mr Cartwright, you're going to be in trouble. My name is Adam. Please use it."

"I realise I owe you an explanation, but you really don't have to invite me out for a picnic for me to do so."

"I said no buts. Please indulge me. I have concerns about you and would like to help you, because I believe you could do with some help." And without giving Grace any time to reply, he continued on. "I would very much like to see you again, and this time without children to interrupt us. Now please say you'll come."

"If you put it that way, I can't refuse."

"Good. Now where shall I pick you up, at the livery stable?" Adam said jokingly with a smile.

"Yes." She replied.

"What!" Adam was startled. "You're not back sleeping in there are you?"

"Will 10am be okay with you?" Grace ignored Adam's look, knowing she was probably in trouble with him, yet again.

"Yes, that's fine. I'll be there. We'll have a lot to talk about, won't we?" Adam said, giving her a look that told her he was not pleased.

They arrived at the library. Grace opened the door and stepped inside, turning around to close it, she said as she looked at Adam, "You have lovely children, Adam. You are a lucky man." She blushed as she used his name for the first time, and closed the door.

Adam smiled as he turned away. There is a lot to understand about Grace Thomas, he thought, and I shall look forward to finding out all there is to know of her.

He returned to the restaurant to find both Cathy and Davy had finished their ice creams. They all returned to the mercantile, picked up their order and made their way home.


	5. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next few days had Cathy troubled with thoughts of her Pa liking _that_ woman and was not at all happy about it. She began thinking _that_ woman would take her Pa away from her and she had to stop that happening at all costs. Davy's constant chatter about how nice he thought Miss Grace was, was making Cathy annoyed.

"Can't you talk about something else, or better yet, shut up."

Hop Sing had just wandered in with milk and cookies for their snack and heard Cathy's remark.

"Not nice speak to blother like that. I hear again, I will tell your Pa about it. Understood?"

Cathy nodded. Hop Sing placed the milk and cookies on the table and left them to it. Preparing dinner right now was his priority.

Davy poked his tongue out at Cathy. Then asked.

"What's the matter with you anyway?"

"Nothing. Just eat a cookie. I need to think."

"About what?"

"Just mind your own business and… shut up," she whispered, and looked at the corner in case Hop Sing had heard her. She picked up a cookie and her milk and stormed up to her room.

As Davy watched her go, he wondered why she had suddenly been nasty to him. ….

Ben and Adam were nearing completion of the fence line checking, having made a few repairs along the way. And were slowly making their way home in the wagon.

"Uh, Pa?"

"Yes, son."

"I've got to give church a miss on Sunday. I have a problem to fix in town that can only be done between 10am and 4pm."

"Oh, what's the problem? Can I help?"

"Not this time, Pa. Can you look after Cathy and Davy for me on Sunday? I'll make it up to them and you as soon as I can."

"Of course, that's not a problem."

"Thanks. There's no need to tell anyone about this, except, if asked, to tell them what I just told you. But I'll add this, and strictly between ourselves, I'm helping a lady friend and Sunday seems to be the only time she has any free time."

"I see. And is it purely a helping hand or do you have feelings for this woman?"

"Well, Pa, I don't know. There is an attraction there, but it could all come to naught. We'll have to wait and see."

"Well, I hope things turn out well. You know how much I'd like to see you settled."

"Yeah, well. Don't count your chickens." Adam said with a smile.

….

Dinner on Saturday was a lively affair, until Adam informed Cathy and Davy that he wouldn't be accompanying them to church on Sunday.

"Why not?" Cathy asked, in a tone that Adam didn't like.

"I have some business to attend to that won't wait, and do not speak to me in that tone again, or there will be consequences. You hear me?"

"Yes, Pa. Sorry." It's got something to do with THAT woman, she thought. "Can I be excused?"

"No you MAY not be excused. Besides you haven't had dessert yet, and I know Hop Sing made it specially for you." Adam stated, knowing something was up with Cathy. He sensed that tomorrow he would have trouble with her.

"Will we see you later?" Davy asked.

"Oh, yes. And then you can tell me all that I missed in church."

"Okay." Davy smiled and finished up his dinner, wondering what he would be having for dessert.

…

Early Sunday morning Cathy's strategy was beginning to work. In the night she had silently gone downstairs to the kitchen to find things to eat that would upset her stomach. And she did. She gorged herself until she could hardly walk. She had been sick a little later on and left the contents on the floor by her bed to be seen as evidence. When she heard movement around in the hall, she started to cry, hoping someone, her Pa, would come to see what was wrong. It worked.

Opening Cathy's door, Adam came in to find her crying and sighting the vomit on the floor, he looked worriedly at Cathy and with concern asked how she was feeling, putting his hand on her forehead to see if she had any fever.

"Not too bad, but I have a pain in my stomach. Hop Sing's chocolate cake and cream probably caused it."

"Well don't worry. You stay in bed for the time being and I'll clean this up and fetch you some water. Okay?"

"Okay." Cathy felt terrible at having duped her Pa. I sure hope he never finds out or my backside will pay heavily for it, she thought.

Adam returned with a bowl of hot water in one hand, a cloth over his shoulder and a glass of water in his other hand. He soon had the mess cleaned up. Then taking the glass of water said, "Here, have a sip, swill it around your mouth and spit it out in the bowl, then take little sips, and hopefully it will help calm your tummy." He then placed the bowl and cloth on the dressing table. Then returned to sit on the side of the bed.

"How is your tummy now?"

"It's not too bad. I feel kinda shaky."

"I think you had better rest today and I'll ask Hop Sing to make you some of his magic tea. I know it will help."

"Can't you look after me, Pa?"

"I'm afraid not. I have an important appointment in town today that I have to keep. Hop Sing will look after you while everyone attends church. I'll be back later this afternoon."

"But Pa. I don't want you to go. I like you to be with me when I'm sick." She whined.

"It'll be all right. That chocolate cake and cream must have been too rich for your tummy. I'll ask Hop Sing to make sure you have just broth today. You'll be as right as rain tomorrow, I'm sure."

"But Pa….."

"No buts, Cathy. I want you to stay home and rest. I'm sorry I won't be here, but I promise I won't be late. It's not something I can put off."

Cathy was disappointed. Her ruse hadn't worked. She'd have to think of something else. She just knew that her Pa's 'appointment' was definitely with THAT woman.

"What's so important about your appointment that can't wait?"

"It's a time thing. She is only available at certain times today." Adam quickly realised he'd probably said too much and that Cathy now knew who his appointment was with. She didn't like Grace. That was obvious. And hoped her being sick was not done on purpose to keep him home.

"Now I want you to stay in bed and rest but if you feel a little better later on, you can get up and go downstairs and rest on the couch and perhaps start reading your new book."

"I already started it."

"Well then, now you might have the chance to continue reading it and tell me all about it when I get home. How's that?"

"I suppose so." She said sullenly.

"Okay then. I'll come back up to see how you are before I leave." Adam then got up off the bed and made his way out of the door.

It hadn't worked, damn it. Cathy thought. I'll have to come up with something else. Perhaps Alice can help me solve my problem. …..

While everyone was enjoying their breakfast, Adam mentioned the problem with Cathy. Davy looked up, wondering if she was up to something, after the way she had been with him the day before. 'I need time to think' he remembered her saying. Yes she was definitely up to something.

As they were finishing up their breakfasts, Hop Sing came in to start clearing away, and spoke harshly to Hoss.

"Mister Hoss velly bad boy. You steal all rest of chocolate cake and cream. You get no dessert tonight."

"But Hop Sing, I didn't have any more than what I ate at dinner. I had two slices and that was it." Hoss was surprised at Hop Sing's admonishment for something he hadn't done.

Adam had perked up at this and knew that Hoss wouldn't lie, and wondered if Cathy had something to do with it. If she had, she was going to be very sorry.

"Maybe you were sleepwalking last night" Joe added, giggling as usual, at the thought of Hoss and his appetite.

"From now on I lock left food away from plying hands." He returned to the kitchen, mumbling in Chinese.

Adam looked at Davy and asked if had finished and to get to his morning chores before changing in readiness for church.

"Okay, Pa. I only need to tidy up my room and change. I done all the rest before breakfast. I was up very early."

"Well, that's a good boy. Go and get yourself sorted out then. Grandpa will call you when it's time to leave."

"Yes, Pa." With that Davy jumped down from his chair and started to run across the room to the stairs, when he heard… "Davy….." and stopped immediately and walked the rest of the way. Adam waited until Davy was out of earshot to speak to the others.

"I believe you Hoss, when you say you didn't take the rest of the cake and cream. You want to know why?"

"Sure. Thanks for believing me."

"I know you wouldn't lie about that. You'd never keep the pretence up. But I may have an idea who actually took the cake and cream and made herself sick because of it and did it on purpose, I believe."

Ben, Joe and Hoss were staring at Adam while he told them his thoughts.

"You really think Cathy would do such a thing?" Ben asked, troubled by such a thought.

"Yes, Pa, I believe she would. She wanted me to stay home with her today and asked me what was so important about my appointment that it can't wait. I think she was sounding me out about who my 'appointment' is with and was trying to get me to stay home. I don't have time right now to 'discuss' this with Cathy. I'll deal with it as soon as I get home and I'll relate all this to Hop Sing before I leave."

"Who IS this appointment with?" Joe asked, guessing this was something Adam wanted kept secret. Well for now, that is.

"At the moment it's no concern of yours."

"It must be a woman," Hoss spoke up, "or he'd tell us what his 'appointment' was about, I reckon."

"Whatever it is, it is none of our business until Adam decides to tell us any more." Ben stated, looking at both Hoss and Joe, leaving no room for any more questions. Adam was grateful to his pa for that, and smiled with a nod of the head as a thank you to Ben.

"I really must make a move now, or I'm going to be late. But first I must have a word with Hop Sing in relation to Cathy. Wish me luck." He stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"It must be that Grace, Davy was telling us about. But maybe he only wants to help out and nothing more." Hoss voiced.

"Maybe." Ben said. "Now we too need to make ourselves scarce and ready for church. Let's go." ….

Meanwhile Adam was relating all of his thoughts to Hop Sing, who stared in astonishment. But understood what was going on in Cathy's mind.

"I would be eternally grateful if you would make some of your famous tea for her and maybe some chicken broth, and don't let her come downstairs until YOU say it's alright to do so. I did suggest to her she might rest on the couch. She certainly does have an upset stomach, but if what I think is true, that she has tried to do this on purpose, she'd better watch out."

"I look after Miss Cathy, and tell you anything you need to know on your return home."

"Thanks Hop Sing, what would we do without you. And thanks for the picnic lunch. I'll see you later then. I'd better get going." Adam made his way back into the main room and the sideboard to retrieve his holster, coat and hat. And then made his way back upstairs to see Cathy again before he left.

He knocked and entered to find Cathy asleep. He hoped that indeed she was asleep and not feigning it. He

knew how devious she could be. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, straightened the top blanket and left. Cathy was indeed not asleep. Would she get away with it?


	6. Chapter 7

NB: I can't tell you how flattered I am at all of your reviews. Many, many thanks. The total of the bills is purely made up as I couldn't find anything in relation to that time and cost.

 **Chapter 7**

Adam waited in the buggy outside the livery. He'd arrived with ten minutes to spare. Was Grace really still sleeping in the loft, he thought. He'd have to do something about that. As he sat thinking, Grace walked into his line of vision and he quickly jumped down from the buggy in order to give her his hand to help her into it.

"Thank you, Adam." He was pleased to hear she was still using his first name. A good start, he thought. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere nice and peaceful, where we can get to know each other better." Adam clicked the reins and they quietly made their way out of town.

"Get to know each other?" Grace said with concern. Was this his subtle way of prying information out of her, her past being something she wanted to keep to herself?

"Yes, I'd like to know more about you. Why did you come to Virginia City? I've lived here most of my life. My father and I travelled from Boston when I was just a baby and ended our journey here on the Ponderosa, where my father fulfilled his dream. Of course it wasn't as it is now; my father labored dauntlessly over the years, and produced what we have now. My brothers and I helped some, along the way too."

"Your father's dream? Now yours too?"

"Don't get me wrong. I love it here, it's my home, but perhaps all **my** dreams are not based here." Adam was thinking that if he told a little of himself Grace might be encouraged to be a little forthcoming too.

As they rode along, Adam pointed out landmarks and beauty spots, none of which Grace had seen before and marvelled at the beauty of the countryside. The stage to Carson City didn't come this way.

"Here we are, not too far from town. We can relax for longer. The spot Adam pointed to had a small stream running by, alongside a grass verge. He got down from the buggy, then helped Grace, picked up the picnic basket and led her to a spot not far from the edge of the stream, where a tree was conveniently placed for shade and back rest. He laid the blanket down, silently thanking Hop Sing, as he hadn't thought of ground cover.

"Now, why don't you relax? I'm going to find some twigs and stones to start a small fire for our coffee."

"Oh, let me help you. I'm quite sturdy you know."

"I can see that, and thoughtful too. Thank you. Come with me then." Together they went in search of the items they needed and soon returned where Adam and Grace started a fire going, placing the coffee pot on the fire to heat up.

"I can see you know about making a fire." Adam noticed.

"That's right. Have done it many times." That had Adam thinking.

"Oh, and when was that?" Careful Adam thought, don't push it, but was surprised when Grace answered him.

"I've travelled a lot over the last four years, but right now I'm settled for the time being. No one knows what the future might bring." That speech gave Adam hope. Maybe she'll feel like telling him about herself after all. On her own and keeping to herself, sleeping in a loft. Yes, there was definitely a tale to tell and he wanted very much to know what it was.

"I think the coffee is ready now. Would you like a cup?" Adam asked.

"Oh yes please. I'm quite thirsty."

"How long since you had breakfast?"

"Um, a while back." She was perturbed at his question.

"Have you had breakfast today?" Adam asked, his hackles beginning to rise.

"Well, alright, I didn't have enough time this morning."

"Then eat something." He said as he opened up the basket and produced a small chicken leg and a napkin. "Eat now." Grace could tell he was annoyed and lowered her eyes, humiliated she had been caught out in a lie and began to eat, as Adam poured her and himself a cup of coffee.

"And just why did you miss breakfast this morning?" He asked as he handed her her cup of coffee.

"Got up later than I meant to. Please don't be angry with me?" She took the cup and immediately drank some as her mouth had suddenly gone extremely dry.

"Yes, I'm angry with you, but more so because I feel that maybe you are missing more meals than just breakfast. And then there's the question of sleeping in that loft. It all has to stop. Understand me?"

"I only wish it could, but it can't." Grace said as she finished the chicken leg and coffee and put both plate and cup together on the ground.

"And just why is that?" Adam was quietly beginning to boil inside, forgetting all about subtly in asking about her life.

"Oh, Adam. I have a very good reason for what I do, but I don't know you well enough to burden you with it, or lose your company because of it."

"Then get to know me quickly, as I have no intention of losing you, no matter what your past brings. Please trust me. I only want to help you, as I feel you're in trouble and I like to help those I like. And I like you very much."

"Oh, Adam, you are truly a good person and someone I like too." Tears began to form in her eyes. Adam leaned in closer to Grace and put his arms around her, to comfort her.

"Why not just tell me about your troubles. Maybe I can help you." Grace continued to cry softly in Adam's arms. The comfort she felt was like never before. Eventually her tears subsided and she decided that maybe she could talk to him about her troubles and he would listen without judgement.

"I owe someone a lot of money and I am working as hard as I can to pay it off."

"How much do you owe?" Adam said softly, pulling Grace closer in his arms.

"Eighty Five Dollars."

"That's not too large a sum." He gave a gentle smile, knowing it was nothing to him but a whole lot to Grace. "We can sort that out immediately. I'll give you the money."

"Oh no, that won't do. **I** have to pay it back; it's my responsibility, not yours." She said as she pulled herself out of Adam's arms.

"Well, we'll discuss that again. Now tell me why do you owe this money?"

"Altogether I owed one hundred and twenty-five dollars. I have been repaying the loan back ever since, bit by bit."

"You didn't answer my question. And to whom do you owe this money?"

"The reason is not your concern." Grace was starting to get agitated at Adam's questions.

"If I am to help you, I need to know all about it."

"I don't need your help. I can manage by myself."

"By missing meals and sleeping in lofts. What happened to your room where I first met you?"

"Myra asked me to leave when I told her I wouldn't lie for her any more. I left the next morning. But now I don't have to pay her for the use of the room and can save more that way."

"Well all that stops right now."

"I won't let you get involved with my problems, Adam."

"Well, I am involved. And we are going to sort this out, one way or another.

"No, I won't allow it. I created the problem so I must resolve the issue."

"Grace, did I not ask you to trust me?"

"Yes."

"And do you?" "Yes, I believe I do."

"Then you must let me help you and if it means I have to resort to forceful ways, then so be it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You've managed to escape being taken over my knee so far, but if that's what it takes, and I promise it will not be a threat this time. I will spank you into submission. Now are you going to be reasonable and let me help you?"

Grace stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Don't think your threat will change my mind, because it won't."

"I told you it was no threat but a promise this time and it looks like I'll have to prove it, as I always keep my promises." He stood up and took a step towards her with a determined look on his face. Grace stepped backward.

"Don't you come near me. You wouldn't dare."

"Now that's where you're wrong. I would dare." He took further steps towards Grace, and she quickly turned and started running, but didn't get very far as her skirt hampered her way. Adam easily caught up with her and grasped at her arm. "And just where do you think you are going, Grace Thomas?" He said as he marched her back toward their picnic site, where she immediately fought to get out of his grip and lifted her right foot in order to give him a sharp kick in the shin. But before she had a chance to do it, he turned her around, thus avoiding the kick he knew was coming his way and promptly sat back down and pulled her down and over his knee. "I am doing this because I care about you," he said, as he pulled her skirt up, "and need you to understand that to be true. I truly want to help you because I have feelings for you I didn't know I had, until now. Now let's get this over with and then talk about what we're going to do. And this time there will be no argument."

During all that Adam had said, Grace was struggling to get up, but Adam held her firmly and started spanking her. "You have got to learn to trust people. Not all people are villains."

"Oh, ow. Please stop."

"Only when you promise to be truthful with me and allow me to help you." He said as he continued to spank her. "Now I know you're a fighter as well, I'll have to watch my step." There was a slight rise to the corner of Adam's lips.

"Alright, ow, ow, I promise. Please stop. You're hurting me."

"It's supposed to hurt. You truly promise?"

"Yes yes, I truly promise." With that Adam stopped and lifted Grace up and cradled her on his lap as she was crying now in earnest, not only for the hurt she was feeling but for Adam's truthful disclosure of his feelings for her. She had never had someone feel toward her like that before.

She lay in his arms, and laid her head against his chest, as she cried herself out. It was a wonderful feeling being there in his arms, even after the spanking he had given her. She finally stopped crying, raised her head and looked into his eyes, and she knew she had to tell the whole truth. He would be satisfied with nothing else.

"Oh Adam, you make me feel so ashamed."

"Nothing to be ashamed of. I hope now you believe me when I say I want to help you. Now why not tell me what it's all about."

"Yes, you've made me see that maybe I should tell you my story, which will not be easy, and that I do need help." She said, finally beginning to relax in the warmth of Adam's arms.

"Good. Nothing can be as bad as you think."

"I wish I could say the same." Sitting more upright, Grace began her tale. "I think I should start at the very beginning, and then you'll understand why I'm in this predicament."

"Good place to begin. And don't worry; whatever you tell me will stay with only me. Okay?"

"Okay." Grace took a large breath and began. "Four years ago, I was happily teaching school in Laramie and living with my minister father, my mother having died many years before. One day, the day before school finished for the summer, I had to complete my reports and grade them in time for the next day. I had stayed later than usual to do this. By the time I had finished it was starting to get dark. But I was cheerful at having completed my task and started to make my way home, having left the reports locked up in my desk."

"I should have known you were a teacher from seeing the wonderful way you had with the children in the library." Adam said with a smile. "Go on."

"Well that evening my life changed. I was attacked by two men who dragged me into the small wood that was nearby and violently assaulted by both. After they had finished, they laughed and ran off." Adam's smile quickly vanished as he listened to Grace's horrific story. He pulled her closer. The feel of his arms tighten around her gave her the courage to go on.

"I lay there for some time afraid to move. It felt like my insides were falling out and I was bleeding. But after some time, and it was dark as night by then, I managed to get myself up and finally made it home. My father just looked at me and seeing my ripped clothing and messed up hair, asked what I had been doing. So I told him what had happened, but he didn't believe me, even though I was in the state I was in. He called me a trollop and a whore saying I got what I deserved if I flirted with men. There was no way to appease him."

Adam was stunned by this last fact. How could a father, and a minister at that, take that attitude? "How could your father not believe what had happened to you?"

"I don't really know, but being a God-fearing man, perhaps he could not accept that man could do such a thing without being enticed. Well, the outcome was that my father would not allow a whore to live under his roof and threw me out right there and then."

"What did you do? Where did you go?"

"I slept, well sort of slept, under the stars behind the house that night, and the next morning I tidied myself up as best I could and made my way to the bank. I took everything I had out of my account, bought a dress, this dress, and made my way to the stagecoach office and booked a ticket to another town. It doesn't matter where it was; I was only there just about a year. I managed to get a job helping out in a laundry. It was there I found out that I was with child and decided to move on, so no one there would know and spurn me, them knowing I was a single woman."

"Oh, Grace. I wish I had been there to help you then. What happened to the child?"

"I booked another stagecoach ticket and made my way into Utah, a place called Provo, where nobody knew me and where I passed myself off as a widow, as by then I was beginning to show. The people there accepted me. And again I found work to keep me going. I had planned moving on as soon as my baby was born. I told people I would be travelling on to my husband's sister in California once the baby was born. They kindly accepted all I told them."

"I think you were lucky to have found such a place with good friendly people. Even though it was all lies, but I see why. Survival can make people do and say all kinds of things."

"You're so understanding. I don't know why, but telling you of all this has eased my mind a little, for which I thank you."

"You're welcome. But now tell me of your child."

"Well, Samuel Thomas was born there. I called him Sam. He was a strong and happy child. I loved him so. But as I said, we moved on and came into Nevada. All this, of course, took a long time. I bought a wagon at one time, as my money was beginning to run out and travelled that way. At one point I met up with a wagon train and stayed with them for a good many months. I won't ramble on. I'll just tell you the important points. Sam became unwell, kept going limp and shaking, so I decided I needed to seek medical advice. We eventually arrived in Carson City where I saw a doctor who told me Sam had a high fever in his brain and that it was serious. His advice was to have him hospitalized to give him the best chance of survival. By now the money was all used up, what with paying for the wagon, then selling it, then stagecoaches and food. It was all gone. How on earth was I going to pay for his treatment?"

"Hence the loan?"

"Yes. But before I tell you about that, I must tell you my Sam took a turn for the worse and…" she stopped, just for a moment as she thought of that terrible time, "…and died." The tears were there again. "He was just three years old. I was devastated. He had been in the hospital for six months. I had never left his side, except for turning to crime to keep me in food.

"Oh my dear Grace. What an awful experience to have been through and all on your own." Then realising she had mentioned a crime, he continued. "What crime did you commit?"

"I'm too ashamed to say. Please don't ask me?"

"I want to know all there is to know about you Grace Thomas and if you are a criminal I want to know."

"I…I stole food from wherever I could and stopped the moment I found work. I am not thrilled at what I did." She told him. "The hospital bill and the bill for the coffin and burial came to one hundred and twenty five dollars. I have eighty-five left to pay, and I'll do it too. I now have three jobs."

"Not without my help you won't. Now I want you to listen to me and there will be no argument."


	7. Chapter 8

NB: Been away for a few days celebrating a friends birthday. Thank you all for your reviews. All so encouraging, and I'm sorry that I upset anyone.

 **Chapter 8**

"Lets stop for a while and have lunch and coffee. I'm sure you could do with another drink. Your throat must be quite dry."

"Yes, you're right. It is dry. And thank you for listening."

"No need to thank me. It's my pleasure."

They enjoyed their lunch, Grace was afraid her stomach would be upset with the food, after telling her story to Adam, but thankfully it was not. In fact the relief brought a slight radiance to her features, which Adam clearly noticed.

"You mentioned you have three jobs, I know of two, what is the third one?"

"I work in the hotel from 5.30 'til 9.30 am doing the laundry and making sure there are enough towels and linen ready for the day."

"That's a lot of work to take on for one person. I'll have to see if there is something I can do about that."

"No Adam, please."

"I already have decided to pay off your loan. We'll go to Carson City next weekend and sort it out. And in the meantime your early morning job must stop. You are encouraging bad health by not having enough rest."

"Yes, you're right. But if you pay off my loan, then I'll owe you and that leaves me in the same position."

"Well, we'll see about that. I have an idea that might help, but will need to look into things to see what I can do about that."

"Oh, what idea?"

"Before I tell you my idea I want to see if it's feasible."

"Okay." Grace was anxious to know what Adam had in mind. She was learning what a dear and generous man he was and she knew she was liking him more and more.

Time was getting on and Adam thought by 3 o'clock they should start getting back to town. But there was still more he wanted to know about the loan. As they travelled back Adam asked Grace to tell him more about the loan.

"Tell me about the loan arrangements and who it is with, Grace."

"Well, I first went to the bank to see if they would help me, but with no security they couldn't help me. Oh, they were sorry but that was the rule. So I came away empty handed."

"Yes, I'm afraid they were right. A bank can't loan money out without some security in case repayment is not met."

"Yes I realise that, but if you don't ask you don't get. Anyway I was in big trouble. And then by chance I saw a poster advertising a money lender and went to see him. His name was Arthur Mason. He seemed genuine when I talked with him and willingly agreed to pay the hospital and funeral bills with repayment in monthly instalments."

"Did he give you paperwork for this agreement?"

"Oh yes, I wasn't going to leave without legal paperwork. It's with my belongings….. in the loft." She said lowering her eyes and then looked up and saw a smile beginning on Adam's lips."

"Not for much longer. Now, first things first. When we get back you'll collect your things from the loft and I'm going to take you to a friend of mine who rents rooms in her home."

"No Adam, I'll not be able to afford…"

"Did I not make it clear earlier that I was going to help you and you agreed, or do I have to repeat the lesson."

"Oh no, Adam. I don't want you to ever do that to me again."

"As to that I can't make any promises." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now I think it's time to be thinking of organising your new lodgings."

"Very well, but after all this is sorted out I will have to make arrangements with you in order to repay you what I owe you."

"Well, as to that, I may have something else in mind."

"What?" Grace's mind was buzzing with thoughts of what he was thinking and wasn't too happy with her thoughts.

"I haven't thought it throught quite yet, but I'll let you know when I have." He said as he clicked the reins in order for the horses to go a little faster, he didn't want Grace to be late for her afternoon job.

…..

Back at the Ponderosa, the family had returned from church. The boys took care of the horses as Ben made his way into the house, via the kitchen.

"How is Cathy, Hop Sing?" Ben asked the moment he was through the door.

"Missy Cathy resting on the couch, but she and Master Davy been shouting at each other. I shake finger at them, tell them to stop."

"What were they arguing about?"

"Not sure. Master Davy say 'what she do' and Missy Cathy tell him to 'shut up and stop questions."

"I see. I think Adam was right to think Cathy was up to something and it seems Davy thinks so too. I guess I'll have to go in there and find out what's going on. Thanks Hop Sing."

"You welcome Mr Cartlight."

Ben slowly made his way into the big room and found Cathy lying on the couch with her book. Davy had already come in and was sitting in the blue chair. Neither were speaking. He stood with his back to the fireplace and placed his hands on his hips.

"So what has been happening here with you two. Hop Sing tells me he has had to admonish you two. And it wasn't the first time. Want to tell me what's going on?" Silence.

"I want an answer."

"I've been feeling ill and trying to rest but he keeps pestering me with questions." Cathy eventually answered.

"Why Davy?" Silence.

"Davy, you'd best answer me or there will be consequences. Your father will not be best pleased when I tell him what has been going on between you two."

Davy was suddenly afraid of what his pa might do. "I just asked her if she was really sick and she got sore and told me to shut up."

"Cathy is that true?"

"I guess so."

"Why get upset when it's the truth.

"I don't know. He's just annoying me."

"Well, I'll be leaving it for your father to sort out and I hope for your sakes that there has been no untruths going on." With that Ben made his way to the stairs. "I'm just going to change and be right back for lunch.

 _I_


	8. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews. Had a few mishaps with the computer this past week. Warning of a punishment in this chapter.

 **Chapter 9**

Arriving back in town Adam drove directly to the livery where they picked up Grace's carpet bag and then drove over to the widow Hawkins home.

"Now this lady is a bit eccentric but loveable and will look after you very well. Her name is Clementine Hawkins, a widow, who has had many boarders over the years. I will look after the financial arrangements which we will sort out later. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Grace answered. Adam is right, she thought, living in a loft is not conducive to good health. But how can I ever repay him.

"Good. Now let's get you settled before you have to go to work." Adam helped Grace down from the buggy and together they walked in through the gate of the small garden and knocked on the door.

"Well, look oo is 'ere." Clementine greeted Adam with her usual aplomb, smiling broadly at the young lady beside him.

"Good afternoon Clementine, you're looking well." Adam greeted her. "This is a friend of mine, Grace Thomas, and I would like for her to stay with you as a boarder. Do you have a room available?"

And without hesitation, "Why, yes of course." Clementine welcomed Grace. "Come along in and I'll show Grace the room, and if it's acceptable, I'd be pleased to 'ave 'er as a boarder in my 'ouse."

"Thank you very kindly Mrs Hawkins." Grace said.

"Oh please, call me Clementine dear. I always love 'aving guests staying in my 'ouse. She replied, as she guided Grace and Adam in through the door. " 'Praps you'd like some tea Adam, just brewed some, while you're waiting for me to show Grace the room."

"Thank you, no. We've been on a picnic and I'm full of food and drink. But thank you all the same."

"Very well, just take a seat. We won't be long." And with that she took Grace's arm and led her up the stairs, chatting all the way, leaving Adam alone to look, with amusement, at those tights still hanging there.

Several minutes later they returned.

"The room is lovely Adam. I won't know myself. You have such a charming home Clementine, and so much memorabilia."

"I will be a pleasure to tell you all about it. It belonged to my dear husband 'Arry, who died some time ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know how you must feel about his things. I hope they bring you good memories."

"Oh they do." And then turning her attention to Adam she asked how his father was as she hadn't seen him for such a long time.

"He's well, thank you for asking. I'll ask him to come and see you the next time he is in town." Adam was inwardly laughing as he thought of his father's reaction to that statement. Of course Grace knew nothing of Ben's problems with Clementine and would take great pleasure in enlightening her of them at a later date.

"Now I must be getting back to the ranch, I promised the children I'd not be late. Thank you for taking in Grace and I'll be seeing to the paying of the bill for Grace." Adam said, as he handed Clementine some money.

"I see. Thank you dear." Clementine was suspecting a romance here. "Well, you be off now and I'll be taking great care of Grace for you, so there's nothing to be worrying about."

"Oh I wasn't worried. Perhaps Grace, you would see me out?"

"Yes, of course." They walked towards the door and left Clementine standing there fluffing her hair with a big beaming smile on her face.

"How in the world can I ever repay you for this kindness Adam?" Grace said as they stood just outside the front door.

"It will all work out, I promise you." And with that said, Adam place his fingers under her chin, tilted her head upwards and leaned down and kissed her gently. "Now you had better go back inside and get ready for work. I'll be back in a few days and we'll talk some more, but for now I want you to relax and be pampered by Clementine, as I know she will pamper you. She just loves having company."

"Thank you Adam for everything. You have been so good to me."

"Bye, for now."

"Bye." She waved slightly as Adam drove away. As he kissed her she had felt a way down shiver. Well who wouldn't. He really does like me, she thought, or he never would have kissed me, would he? ….

Meanwhile, Ben had changed and made his way back downstairs. Cathy watched him as he entered the room and sat in his chair.

"I **was** sick, that's the truth." Cathy told him. "But now I'm feeling much better. I'll be able to go to school tomorrow."

"Well, that's good to hear and your father will be pleased to hear that too." Perhaps Adam will be able to find out the reason for all this, he thought.

"Can I have my lunch-time snack now please. Then Uncle Hoss needs me to help tend the calf. I feed him you know." Davy piped up.

"Yes, I think Hop Sing is probably ready with your snack. Why don't you go and see him in the kitchen." With that Davy jumped up and happily disappeared round the corner into the kitchen.

"What about you, Cathy? Do you think you can manage something to eat?"

"I hope it's not more tea, it doesn't taste very nice." Cathy made a face to emphasize her statement.

"Maybe it'll be chicken broth. Works wonders on a queasy stomach."

"I hope so. Much better than his yucky tea. I think I'd like to rest up now. Okay Grandpa?"

"Yes, alright. I'll leave you in peace and wake you as soon as the broth is ready. You need to build up your strength if you're to go to school in the morning, it being the last week before the summer break and you wouldn't want to miss out on the fun and games." Ben left her, deciding to speak with Hoss and Joe before they ventured in the house.

…..

Joe and Hoss had been talking together as they tended to the horses.

"Davy wasn't quite his usual chattering self this morning." Joe commented.

"Missing Adam, I expect. Although it hasn't bothered him before. I sure hope he hasn't been up to anything. Adam seemed to think something was going on with Cathy." Hoss surmised.

"I sure don't envy them if Adam should find out what is going on." Joe said, smiling as he thought back to his own problems with Adam when he was very young.

"And he will. He can sniff out the truth with just a look sometimes. Well, we're done here. Let's go and get something to eat, I'm starving.

"When are you not. Is there anything that would stop you thinking of food?"

"I doubt it. Have to keep my strength up." ….

Back in the house, Cathy was beginning to panic at the thought of her Pa returning home, having been out with that woman. There's nothing to worry about, he had proof I was sick, she thought. The chicken broth had proved successful and later Cathy had gone back up to her room to relax and plan her next move. Then suddenly she heard the buggy return and being put away in the barn. She was watching from the window to see what sort of mood her father was in. She sensed he was in a good mood as she watched him walk across to the house.

"Afternoon Pa, Joe, Hoss." Adam said with a smile.

"Have a good appointment?" Joe asked with a grin on his face. "You seem happy. She must be special."

"Alright, her name is Grace Thomas and needs my help. We spent our time discussing how to solve her problems."

"Discussing?" Joe was really pushing it.

"Discussing." Adam replied smiling, sitting on the sofa, not being drawn into Joe's teasing. Nothing could mar his present state of mind.

"What problems has she got Adam?" Ben asked.

"Nothing that I can discuss with you all. She and I will work it out together. So please no more questions."

"Adam is entitled to his privacy, especially when it involves a woman." Hoss said getting up and squeezing Adam's shoulder in understanding as he stood behind the settee.

"Thanks Hoss. So, how did this morning go?"

"Davy came with us to church, but Cathy stayed home," Ben informed Adam, "but there seems to be a problem between the children."

"What sort of problem?"

"Well, Cathy and Davy aren't speaking. There's been an argument and Cathy ended up telling Davy to shut up. I think it had something to do with her upset stomach."

"What brought that on I wonder."

"Well," Ben said, I've been wondering, that is, we've all been wondering if Davy, as well as us, think Cathy's stomach upset was brought on deliberately and we believe Davy might have challenged her on that and she retaliated by shouting at him. The shouting brought Hop Sing out and he reprimanded them I found out later."

"It makes sense, considering the cake issue. I have to say that thought also went through my mind too. I need to find out the truth of the matter, and there I was hoping for a quiet family dinner."

"I hope it's not going to be a big problem. I hate family rows." Hoss chipped in.

"Where are they now?" Adam asked.

"They're both in their rooms." Joe informed Adam. "Davy's been quiet all day, so unlike him. I'd rather see the happy, chattering boy that he usually is."

"Yeah, me too." Hoss said, agreeing.

"Well, I guess I need to find out what is going on. It may take a while, but let me know when dinner is ready, okay?"

"Sure. I don't envy your job right now," Ben voiced, "but I know you will sort it all out in your own way."

"Thanks for your confidence." Adam said rising and making his way to and up the staircase. …

Cathy could hear her Pa's footsteps on the stairs and travel down the hall towards her room. Then the knock.

"Come in." She answered, her body shaking with nerves.

"Hi Cathy. How are you feeling?"

"Must better now Pa."

"There's been some argument between you and Davy, and I would like to know what has been going on. And I want the truth."

"I was sick and Davy kept pestering me and all I wanted to do was get better."

"Is that the truth? You know I will not tolerate being lied to."

Cathy remained quiet, knowing she would not be able to go on with her lies which would only get her deeper and deeper in trouble.

"Answer me please." Adam said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"That is the truth, I was sick, Davy kept pestering me and now I feel better. I had some chicken broth earlier and kept it down. I should be able to go to school tomorrow. Grandpa said he hoped I would be able to go to school tomorrow as it being the last week he didn't want me to miss out on the fun and games." She said, rather too quickly, which put Adam on the alert.

"Okay. But I want you to know I'm not happy with the whole situation. I'll tell you what I think and then we'll discuss it further. Once we heard about the chocolate cake mysteriously disappearing and how sick you were that night, and your pleading me to stay home with you and not go to my appointment, my suspicions arose and now I believe you did all of that on purpose. What I want to know is why?"

At that, Cathy remained silent, trying desperately not to cry. Her Pa was so good at finding things out. Now she was found out. She knew she could no longer keep her actions to herself.

"Oh Pa, I don't know how to tell you."

"Just please tell me the truth of the matter. That's all I want."

"But you'll punish me for what I done."

"Maybe. But I want to hear the truth first." Adam said as he raised Cathy off the bed and onto his lap. This of course brought on the threatened tears.

"Well… you were right. I did it all on purpose."

"But why?"

"I… know who you had that appointment with. That woman."

"You mean Grace? Please use her name."

"Yes. I didn't want you to go so I made myself sick, hoping you would want to stay home with me and not go to meet that….Grace woman. I could tell you like her and I thought you would leave us and go to her."

"Well, Cathy. I'll tell you truthfully, I like Grace very much and she is in trouble and needs my help. I'm going to do as much as I can to help her."

"But why, she is a grown up? Why can't she help herself?"

"Because I want to help. I like her very much and you always want to help those you especially like."

"But you'll want her more than me and Davy?"

"Cathy. Don't you know that one's heart can hold love for a great number of people. You love Davy, Grandpa, Uncle Hoss, Uncle Joe and Hop Sing don't you?"

"Yes."

"And I love you and all the others just the same. But all of us love other people as well. And that does not diminish my love for you."

"What's diminish mean?"

"It means becomes less. I will love you for ever. Do you understand?"

"I think so. Whatever happens to you, you will still love me and want me. Right?"

"Yes sweetheart. I will never abandon you. But we need to discuss the consequences of your actions, which I understand but don't condone, that is I cannot excuse them, so a punishment is forthcoming."

"I expected so." She said, hoping to get this over with and start afresh.

"Let's get it over with then." With that Cathy placed herself across Adam's knees, gritted her teeth and waited.

Adam raised his hand and gave her one mighty swat and lifted her up. There was a definite sting, which she rubbed at.

"That's it? I was expecting more than that. Did you hurt your hand or something?"

"No, I did not hurt my hand. I decided one swat was enough as I believe your intentions were understandable, you just went about it in the wrong way. You must always tell me what's on your mind. How else can I help you comprehend?"

"Comprehend, what's that?"

"It means understand. But I'm not finished with your punishment. You will apologise to Davy and everyone for deceiving them, in a way telling them lies of sorts, and for that you will carry out Davy's chores for three days along with your own. But I warn you, if I find you trying anything like that again you will get a tanning you'll remember for a long time. Understand?"

"Oh yes, Pa. I love you very much." She cried as she clung to Adam's neck and kissed his cheek hard and long.

"Now you can stay in your room until dinner is announced and then come down. Do not forget what we have talked about, okay?"

"Yes, Pa."

"Good." Adam stood up still holding Cathy and with a kiss put her back on her bed and made his way over to the door. "I'll see you downstairs a little later." He left. Cathy thought how lucky she was to have a Pa as wonderful as Adam Cartwright.

Adam made his way into Davy's room and found him drawing on his little desk Adam had made for him some time ago.

"Are you alright Davy?" He asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Pa."

"I've just had a talk with Cathy and found out that she made herself sick on purpose."

"I knew it. I knew she was planning something, but she wouldn't tell me what. Why did she do it?"

"We have talked things through and everything is back to normal. She will be doing your chores for the next three days as a punishment while you give all your attention to the new calf you've been helping Uncle Hoss with."

"Really?"

"Really. Now I want you to stay up here until dinner and then come on down and join the rest of the family. They have been worried about you being so quiet. We all want you back to your normal chattering self. Okay?"

"Okay. But I won't speak to Cathy. She's been very nasty to me, so I'm not speaking to her. But I'll speak to everybody else."

"No, you'll speak to Cathy too. She may have something to say to you."

"She'll tell me to shut up again."

"No she won't, I promise."

"Okay." Davy wasn't happy about this, but didn't want to make his Pa angry, so he agreed.

"See you downstairs for dinner. I'll give you a call, alright?"

"Yes, Pa." With that Adam left Davy to his own devices and returned downstairs.


	9. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews, without your encouragement I couldn't go on.**

 **Chapter 10**

Everyone was seated at the table waiting for Hop Sing to bring in their dinner. When he arrived, Cathy stood up and asked him to stay and then announced to everyone how sorry she was for what she had done."

"Pa has talked to me about everything and was punished, sort of. Anyway, Davy, I'll be doing your chores for three days. Bet you're pleased about that."

Davy didn't speak. Adam coughed, giving Davy to understand he should reply.

"Yes." Was all Davy said. He was still mad at Cathy. But on hearing she would be doing his chores he began to plot his revenge. She has become far too bossy anyway. He thought. He didn't like being told by her what to do all the time. …

The following morning, or should I say before dawn, Grace was making her way across to the hotel to begin her work there for the last time. She hoped Adam wouldn't find out. She had decided it wouldn't be proper to just not turn up for work, so she started her chores and a little later as she had left some washing to soak, she sought out Charlie and gave him a letter to give to the manager and told him that this would be her last day here, but she'd come in earlier to prepare enough linen for a couple of days, while they looked for someone else. Charlie was astounded, I bet this has something to do with Adam Cartwright, he thought. Well, he liked Grace; she was a good worker and wished her luck. Thanking him she returned to her washing.

By 9.30 she was exhausted, but struggled on over to the library. But before she got there Clementine had seen her crossing the street and had run out to find out where she had been, and with no breakfast.

"Grace, are you all right?" Clementine asked, as she caught hold of Grace's arm stopping her in the middle of the street.

"Oh, Clementine, you startled me."

"Where have you been? You've had no breakfast. Adam will be furious with me for not taking care of you."

"Sorry, Clementine. I had something to do very early and now I've no time for breakfast as I have to get to the library for work. Perhaps I could have lunch with you at say one o'clock?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Please make sure you are on time."

"Oh I will. Thank you for understanding." With that Grace walked off towards the library.

Something is going on here, Clementine thought. ….

So over the course of the next couple of days, Adam had gone into Virginia City, taking Cathy to school and to make certain arrangements as well as picking up supplies that Hop Sing needed. He also called on Clementine to ask how things were going with Grace. …

In the meantime Davy was helping Hoss with the new calf. He was loving it. And then on the second day after Cathy had got home from school with Joe, who had picked her up, and had completed her and Davy's chores, she went up to her room to do her homework. Now this was the perfect time for Davy to complete his revenge. …..

Adam was at Clementine's waiting for Grace to finish her work at the café. Clementine wasted no time in telling Adam of the previous day's discovery. Adam was not pleased. A little later after talking and drinking tea, the door opened and Grace walked in.

"Adam, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"No, but I have some news for you."

"I'll go and make you some tea, Grace, while you and Adam talk." Clementine said as she left the room.

"What news have you for me, Adam?"

"Well, first of all, I have made arrangements for us to go to Carson City on Saturday to pay off your loan."

"Oh, but…."

"No buts. But more exciting than that I have been talking to Mary Deacon at the library. I learned that she is eager to retire but has no thought as to a replacement. I suggested you for the job, which will mean you can stop working at the café AND the hotel, which I understand you worked there yesterday morning."

"Yes, but only to hand in my notice. I went in extra early to give them an extra day's linen, as I only felt it fair not to leave them in the lurch, without a replacement. That way it gave them a little time to find one. I'm sure it won't take them long to find someone. There's always someone looking for work."

"Okay. I'm glad you have such a caring attitude towards people. But now you can give your time to just the library, which will leave you time to have more freedom for yourself." Adam said, taking one of her hands in his. He new he was falling for her, but wondered at how fast he had been taken with her. Who knew what love could do to a person.

Grace was excited at the news of working in the library full time.

"Thank you Adam for all you have done for me. Heaven knows I don't deserve your kindness. But with this job I can pay the loan back quicker now, and you won't need to help me out. Please don't argue with me about it."

"No, I'd prefer to get that paid off now and you out of that man's clutches. Then we can see about you repaying me."

"But Adam …"

"No more buts please. I'll give you as much time as you need and with no interest. I want you to start enjoying life instead of working all the hours God made. Mary is happy to finish out the week, so you can start afresh next Monday and in the meantime I would like you and Clementine to come to the Ponderosa for Sunday lunch."

"Thank you so much Adam. You've helped me, to the detriment of your home and family. I appreciate all that you've done for me."

"Yes, we'd love to." Clementine interrupted, as she came back through with a tea tray. Probably been listening to their conversation anyway. "It will be good to see Ben again, Ducky."

"Thank you Adam, that would be lovely to meet your very tolerant family."

"Then that's settled. I'll pick you and Clementine up after church and we'll have a leisurely drive out to the ranch and show you sights that will astound you."

"Wonderful." Clementine suspected Adam very much liked Grace, and probably vice versa.

"Yes, I can hardly wait. In the meantime I will speak with Mary and acquaint myself with the duties of the library. I hope too, that I can keep up with the reading class for the children."

"Sounds good, Grace." Adam agreed.

"Also I will finish out the week at the café." Grace announced, raising her palm up to prevent Adam from complaining and continued on. "Again it's only fair to give them a little time to find a replacement. There's no need to argue as I'm determined to do it."

"I wasn't going to. I was thinking anyone employing you would have a gem for a worker. But don't forget we're going to Carson City Saturday morning, early, so there will be enough time for your last day at the café."

"Okay Adam. Sounds like a good plan. What time on Saturday?"

"I'll pick you up around 8am. Is that all right with you?"

"Oh yes, no problem."

"Right. I'd better get going. Cathy and Davy will start worrying I'm not home." Adam said rising from the chair and taking Grace by the elbow led her to the front door.

"Take care 'til Saturday." He leaned down and lightly kissed her goodbye.

"I will. You too. Bye Adam." She watched as he mounted Sport, touching the brim of his hat in farewell. She waved as he rode off. …

Adam arrived home and while he was seeing to Sport he took a quick look in the tack room and was shocked to see the mess within. He thought Cathy was going to change her ways and perform her chores properly. Obviously not. This was the last straw.

He finished with Sport and made his angry way toward the house. When he walked in he could see Hoss and Davy together in the red chair. Hoss was reading one of Davy's favourite stories, as could be told by the smile on his face.

Cathy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Cathy?" Adam asked in a raised voice, as he took of his jacket and gun belt. Hoss stopped reading and stared at Adam. Davy, had developed a small grin, but didn't look anywhere except at the book in Hoss' hand.

"Upstairs, I think. Why?"

"She and I will be having a necessary talk. She's ignored her chores." Adam walked across to the stairs and up towards Cathy's room.

"Oh, Lordi."

Adam was angry, so didn't knock before entering Cathy's room, and was surprised to find her sitting at her little desk doing homework.

"Hi, Pa. Just finishing off my homework. We haven't had too much this last week. It's an essay about George III. Mrs Myers explained him to us and then we had to read about him, then she… Mrs Myers…told us to write our own thoughts on George III. I've almost finished."

Adam was surprised at the delivery rate about her homework, as if she was enjoying the task, with not a hint of contrition at not having done her chores. Either something is wrong, he thought, or she has developed into a clever little actress.

"So you wanted to finish your homework first and then do your chores, is that it?"

"No, Pa, I did my chores first and then came straight up here to work on my essay. It's not very good, but I think…Mrs Myers… will be pleased."

"Then pray tell me why the tack room is still in a mess?"

"A mess, no it can't be. It was the last chore I did before I came up here."

"I hope you are not lying to me Cathy. You know very well what that will lead to."

"I'm not lying." She shouted. "I did all the chores you told me to do."

"Cathy, do not raise your voice to me. It will only lead to consequences that you don't much care for." Adam said sternly. "I think we should take a walk to the barn so you can see for yourself."

With that he caught hold of Cathy's arm and led her down the stairs and across the great room towards the door and out to the barn.

"Cathy's in trouble again." Davy said, his grin getting bigger.

"I hope not. Everything seemed okay when she got back from school. Maybe somethin happened in school and Adam has just found out. Maybe I ought to find out what it's all about." Hoss said, as he lifted Davy off his lap and rose to follow Adam and Cathy.

Out in the barn, Adam opened the tack room door and Cathy looked in open mouthed. Adam could see the honest surprised look on Cathy's face.

"Pa, I swear I did clean this room up. Honest, I did." But now she knew who was responsible for this and why.

"I believe you Cathy." Adam said as Hoss walked in.

"What happened here? This was all cleaned up when I looked in to check to see that Cathy had done her chores."

"Well then, it seems that 'someone' wanted us to think Cathy hadn't done her chores."

"And I can guess who that someone is. I remember a certain little person taking a very long time in the outhouse earlier, before he suggested I read to him."

"Why would Davy do all this to get me inta trouble?" Cathy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out. I'm sorry I looked to you to blame, but I can see now that is what I was meant to think. 'Someone' is in a lot of trouble." Saddened by what he had found out, Adam started to make his way to the house.

"I think it's time Davy had a necessary talking to. It seems only fair."

"You're right sweetheart. The time has come." Adam exited the barn and crossed the yard and into the house.

"You okay, sweetpea?" Hoss had sat down on a hay bale and opened his arms for Cathy to come to him so he could comfort her.

"Yes, I'm okay, Uncle Hoss." She said, sitting on Hoss' lap. "I think Davy is in big trouble with Pa this time and he's going to know just how I feel after Pa's had a necessary talk with me."

"Yeah, I think so. He's done a bad thing and your Pa is going to teach him that it was wrong what he did. I'm afraid Davy will have to tidy up the tack room with a very sore bottom. We'll stay here while your Pa deals with Davy. ….

All this time Davy had been standing on his Grandpa's chair watching from the study window and quickly jumped down when he saw Adam storming across the yard toward the house. 'He doesn't look too pleased. Then he never does when he punishes Cathy.' He thought.

Adam marched into the house to find Davy sitting comfortable still in the red chair.

"Davy, I want you to go up to your room and wait for me."

"Why, Pa?"

"Just do it. Now."

Davy was perplexed but did as he was told and went up to his room. …..

In the meantime Ben and Joe had just ridden into the yard, dismounted and made their way to the barn to settle their horses for the evening.

"Hello, Hoss, Cathy. What are you two sitting out here for? Ben asked.

"It's a long story Pa. We've had a little trouble with Davy just now and Adam is dealing with it."

"What's happened. Don't tell me Davy has been up to some mischief." Joe said, smiling.

"That just about sums it up. And we're sitting here waiting the outcome. Cathy and me will tell you all about it if you wanna hear. But out here in the barn."

"Yes, very well, tell it us while we take care of the horses.


	10. Chapter 11

**Have had much trouble with my computer. Been looked at for three days, but hopefully all back together again. I've decided the children should call Adam Dad/Daddy. It's a little confusing having Ben AND Adam referred to as Pa. Be warned this chapter contains a spanking. Please don't read this chapter if offended by its contents.**

 **Chapter 11**

Adam sat and waited to calm down before seeing Davy. Who would have thought Davy could so such a thing. So now it begins, he thought. Davy's coming out of his shell; well I'll need to nip it in the bud before he gets any older. Adam took a deep breath and mounted the stairs and went straight into Davy's room. He found him sitting on his bed looking at a picture book. When Adam entered the room, Davy looked up and smiled.

"I need to clear up a few things, young man, and I want the truth." Adam stated in a clear and authoritative voice, which caused Davy's smile to drop.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Someone has been playing a trick to get another person into trouble. Do you know anything about that?"

"Huh?"

"Someone undid Cathy's good work in the tack room."

"What do you mean?"

"Davy, let's not play games. Uncle Hoss knows Cathy did her chores, he saw the tack room all tidied up, before you untidied it."

"But, I…"

"Before you tell me one more lie, be warned there are consequences for telling lies. Now I want the truth. You are already going to receive a spanking and it will be up to you as to the severity of the punishment. Now tell me why you wanted to get Cathy into trouble."

Davy kept silent.

"I want an answer, young man and I want it now."

Davy started snivelling, afraid to say anything and scared of what his Dad was going to do to him.

"Very well then Davy, let's see if I can persuade you to tell me why." With that Adam sat down on the bed and pulled Davy over and across his knee. Davy yelped at the very first painful swat. "Tell me why you are getting this spanking."

"Because I tried to trick you into thinking Cathy had not done her chores and had disobeyed you."

"Right." With that Adam gave Davy six hard swats when he shouted out, "No more, Dad, it hurts." Adam lift Davy up and placed him between his knees, holding onto his arms.

"It's supposed to hurt, it's to help you to remember not to do bad things and there will be no rubbing, that's part of the consequences. Now, what have you to tell me?"

With tears still in his eyes and trying to loosen his arms, wanting desperately to rub the sting out of his bottom, but Adam held firm.

"I did it….. cos she's always telling me what to do, so I thought I would get her into trouble."

"It was very wrong of you, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry I did it."

"Yes, now that you were caught in your little scheme and spanked."

"Yes, Sir. It hurts very much."

"As I said, there will be no rubbing and if I catch you doing so, I will repeat the spanking. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, you have an apology to make to Cathy and you will take over her chores punishment for the next three days."

With a surprised look on his face, Davy said, "What! Do hers as well as my own?"

"Correct. You have a problem with that?" Adam answered, with eyebrow raised, and in a voice that brooked no argument.

"No, Sir." Davy said, defeated.

"In future, Davy, I want you to come to me if you have problems with Cathy. That's what I'm here for. I'll speak with her too."

"Yes, Sir."

"And you'll stay in your room for the rest of the day. I'll bring your supper up." With that Adam left the room. …

Hoss felt it was safe to return to the house.

"But Uncle Hoss, I need to clean the tack room again." Cathy said, as she stopped Hoss and the others from moving out.

"No, darlin', I have a feeling Davy will be the one to clean up the mess he created." Ben said, with a smile and a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on," Joe urged, let's go in, I'm starving."

"That's Uncle Hoss' line."

"Quite right Sweetpea, quite right."

They were all smiling as they left the barn. ….

As they all sat down to supper, Adam informed everyone that Davy would not be joining them.

"Is he to go without supper, Dad?" Cathy asked, concerned for her brother.

"No, I'll take him his supper when we've finished ours. It won't hurt for him to wait a little longer."

The supper was a quiet affair after that and when they had finished Adam took Davy his supper, Cathy went to her room to finish her essay, Ben to his red chair with his coffee and brandy and Joe and Hoss to a game of checkers. Adam returned and sat in his blue chair with a book, not really reading it. The blazing fire was comforting but the atmosphere was silent as all were deep in thought, thinking of Davy's behaviour and its inevitable consequences.

Upstairs, Cathy had just finished her essay and was about to get ready for bed, when there was a tentative knock on her door.

"Come in," she called. The door opened revealing Davy, who slowly walked into the room, but looking back down the hall in case Adam saw him.

"What do you want?" Cathy said, her anger showing.

"I've come to say I'm sorry."

"Well, now you've said it, you can go before Dad finds you in here."

"I know. I don't want another spanking. I can still feel the one he just gave me." He said, as he rubbed his bottom.

"It'll last too, believe me, I know. Why did you do it, Davy?"

"I wanted to pay you back for all the things you've made me do in the past. I'm sorry."

"Sorry you got caught, you mean. For once I was believed only because Hoss saw the tack room after I'd done it, or I would have been in the sore state you are in now. I can't believe you tried to get Dad to give me a spanking for something I didn't do."

"I'm sorry. D'you think I'll be okay by tomorrow?" Davy asked, still rubbing his bottom.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't bank on it." She smiled, knowing she had been through the same thing before.

"And I wouldn't bank on it either." The stern voice brought them both to attention. Davy turned to face his Dad, protecting his bottom at the same time.

"I told you to stay in your room, young man. I don't like being disobeyed."

"I wanted to tell Cathy I was sorry. You said I was to do that."

"Yes, but I want you to do it in front of everyone. So you will apologise again at breakfast. Now go back to your room." And as Davy passed Adam he earned himself another hard swat to help him on his way. A yelp came from Davy as he trudged back to his room.

Adam then turned to Cathy.

"Did you finish your essay?"

"Yes, Dad, I did. I hope Mrs Myers will think its okay."

"I'm sure she will. Now come sit with me." He held out his hand for Cathy to take it and quietly led her to the bed where he sat them both side by side. Adam put his arm around Cathy's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"You know I love you and always will."

"Yes, Dad, I know you do."

"I want you and Davy to always remember that I'm always here for you both. I'm here to teach you right from wrong, to guide you in life. For instance, and I've said this before, when you lie, you're protecting yourself; it's like saying you don't trust me to be your father and that really hurts me to think that's how you feel. So please, in the future come to me whenever you're feeling uncertain or afraid, let me be your father."

"Yes, Dad. I understand you." But there will always be times when that can't happen, like THAT woman, Cathy thought.

"The reason Davy tried to get you in trouble was because he told me how you keep telling him what to do. Is that true"

"I suppose so. But he annoys me sometimes."

"Well, in future I want you to tell me if it happens again. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Now I want you to get to bed, okay? And be fresh for school tomorrow. I will talk to Davy about what I've just told you. And I hope in future you and Davy will be better for it."

"Yes, Dad."

"Oh, and by the way, your chores punishment has been lifted. Davy will be doing them instead. It's your lucky day." Adam informed her, smiling. He reached out to Cathy and placed her between his knees, put his arms around her, pulled her to him in a tight hug and placed a loving kiss on her cheek. "Now change into your nightdress and into bed. I'll pop in a little later to make sure you're okay."

"Alright, Dad." She said, hugging him back and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Adam stood up then and left Cathy to get to bed as he his way back downstairs. ….

"Let's hope that's the end of it." Adam said as he made his way to his chair.

"And Davy?" Ben asked.

"He'll be taking over Cathy's chores for the next three days."

"What happened with Davy, Adam?" Hoss asked, concerned for the young lad.

"He got his first spanking."

"Ouch!" From Joe. "I well understand how he must be feeling and hurting."

Hoss smiled at that. "I guess he deserved it."

"Any coffee left?" Adam asked.

"It's fresh," Ben said, "I asked Hop Sing to refill the coffee pot. He just brought it in. But I thought you'd prefer a brandy right now."

"Right, Pa, thanks. I think I'd like to have a coffee too. Punishing one's children in not easy." Adam drank the brandy almost straight down.

"This I know." Ben replied, looking at all his sons with complete understanding.

"Didn't stop you though, Pa, did it." Joe added.

"I am the father," Ben said, "and know my duty if I wanted my children to grow up with the right outlook and respect in life. Maybe one day you will understand as Adam is beginning to understand. Now I'm ready for bed." He said, rising from his chair and making his way over to the stairs. "Maybe you should all do the same. Goodnight all." Ben proceeded up the stairs and out of sight.

"He's right," Hoss stated, as he too made his way up the stairs, leaving the unfinished game of checkers. "Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight, Hoss." Chorused the two remaining brothers.

"You go on Joe, I'm having another coffee and brandy first."

"I'll have one with you, Adam." Joe said as he gathered up the checkers things and put them in the box.

Adam poured two brandies. Joe joined him and silently the two drank down their drinks. Once done, they both made their way upstairs. Saying their goodnights, Joe went into his room, while Adam checked on his children. Both were fast asleep. He smiled and went on into his own room and after divesting himself of his clothing and donned a nightshirt, which was a must these days, since having his children, laid down in his bed and within a short time he was in a brandy induced sleep.


	11. Chapter 12

**Enter Grace Thomas**

 **After thinking about one review in particular, I have changed my mind yet again and have reverted back to the children calling Adam Pa. Sorry it's such a mess. Many thanks for your continued support.**

 **Chapter 12**

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was sitting at the table, one uncomfortably. Davy stood to give his apologies.

"I want to say sorry for yesterday and to Cathy special. Sorry Cathy."

There was a chorus of 'thank yous', 'appreciate it', Just as Hop Sing brought in a second pot of coffee and placed it on the table.

"Another wonderful breakfast, Hop Sing. You spoil us so." Ben praised.

"You welcome, Mr Cartlight." With a bow Hop Sing made his usual hasty exit.

"You've all got your work planned for today, yes?" All nodded there yesses. "Good. I think one last cup of coffee then we should all get started." Ben announced.

"Yes, Pa." Adam answered. "But before we all leave, I need to inform you that I won't be available tomorrow as I have to take Grace to Carson City to complete a business matter." At this Cathy's eyes opened wide and stared at her father.

"Can't she go on her own?" She asked, loudly.

"No, Cathy, and I would appreciate you not raising your voice. I've told you before to speak with respect when speaking of Grace," Adam said, as he gave her the raised eyebrow, that said, 'I won't tell you again'.

Cathy suddenly found her plate fascinating, but managed a murmured "Yes, Sir."

Ben was sensing Cathy's disapproval at Adam's interest in Grace, and started to worry about the problems that this may cause.

"I think that perhaps this is the moment to mention that I have invited Grace, along with Clementine, to dine with us after Church on Sunday." Adam looked at his father's face, and seeing a grimace, he continued on. "I could hardly ask Grace to dine with us alone without a chaperone and besides Clementine was in the room when I invited her."

Joe and Hoss couldn't wipe the grins off their faces, knowing all too well how their Pa felt about the Widow Hawkins.

"Very well, Adam. I understand." Ben said, sighing.

"Thanks, Pa."

"Okay everyone, let's get going." Hoss immediately rose from the table, grabbed his coat and made his way outside to get the wagon ready. "Cathy, you ready for Uncle Hoss to take you to school?"

"Yes, Grandpa." She said, unhappily and went to put on her coat. She slowly made her way outside waiting for Hoss to lift her up onto the wagon. He had supplies to pick up from town.

"Come on, slowcoach." Hoss said trying to hurry her. Cathy walked up to him and he lifted her up, got on himself, clicked the reins and off they went.

Cathy had asked if it would be all right to go to Alice's house after school for a short visit. Hoss agreed, but said that either her Pa or Uncle Joe would pick her up, as he was going to be home late that evening. He was having to go to the north range to inspect the area for any problems. …..

A secret meeting was taking place in Alice's bedroom above the mercantile.

"I'll meet you for lunch in the café," Cathy told Alice. "There we will put my plan into operation. So I'll see you around 12.30 tomorrow then?"

"Yes, that'll be fine. Who's bringing you into town and will Davy be coming. He could spoil things."

"No, Davy's being punished and can't leave the ranch, except for church, so it'll be all right for us tomorrow."

"Are you sure we have to do this, Cathy? It seems wrong."

"Are you my friend or not? Friends help each other out."

"Yes, I'm your friend. Okay then, I'll do it."

"Good. My Pa likes her, but she's no good for him, I can tell. Why she ever came here, I'll never know. I don't want her here."

"Maybe you'll change your mind once you…" Alice never got to finish her sentence as they both sense a presence in the doorway.

"Hi you two. Ready to go home Cathy? Your father told me to come on up, Alice." Both girls looked up in surprise, hoping Adam hadn't heard them talking.

"Sure, Pa. See you soon Alice." Cathy said, as she followed Adam out of the room. ….

"Did you have a good day?" Adam asked, as they drove home.

"Not bad. Alice and me is meeting up tomorrow. We're goin' to buy new dresses."

"Alice and I are, Cathy." Adam corrected.

"Oh, did I say it wrong again? I'll never do it right."

"Yes you will. It's just going to take a little time, that's all. Don't worry about it."

And on they travelled towards home. …..

The following morning Adam was up early, had breakfast and was gone on his way into town just as the others were waking up and making their way downstairs.

"Adam gone already, Hop Sing?" Ben asked as he took his usual seat at the head of the table.

"Yes, Mr Cartlight. He go half hour ago." Hop Sing rushed out to get the last of the breakfast food when he saw the rest of the family coming down the stairs.

"Morning children, Joe, Hoss."

"Morning Pa." From Hoss and Joe.

"Morning Grandpa, from Cathy and Davy.

As they all took their seats, Joe asked, "How's your….er…..how are you feeling this morning Davy?"

Without squirming, Davy answered, "Better, just aching from all the extra chores I've had to do." He was trying to hide the truth about his sore bottom.

Hoss smiled. "Just today and tomorrow to do and Sunday chores are less than the rest of the week, then you're done. You were lucky your Pa went easy on you."

"Easy on me! He spanked me hard." And he squirmed in his seat. Truth was out.

"Trust me Davy," Joe added, "just don't do anything you shouldn't again, or you will soon realise how easy he went on you, I know."

"Good advice." As each started filling their plates, Ben smiled inwardly, knowing how right Joe was, having experienced Adam's tannings first hand.

There followed silence as everyone was eating. Ben broke the silence.

"Is everyone sorted for the day?"

"Yes, Pa. Joe and me are ready to finish off the repairs and supplies for the last line cabin. It shouldn't take too long." Cathy smiled, wondering if her Pa would have corrected Uncle Hoss, if he was here.

"We should be back mid afternoon." Joe added.

"Good" Ben said. "It sounds like we'll all be back this afternoon. Cathy, are you ready for the trip into town, so you and Alice can buy new dresses?"

"Yes, Grandpa, we need to get going."

"Right," Ben said, swallowing the last of his coffee and stood, "let's go. Hop Sing will be looking after you Davy, okay?"

Pouting, Davy replied. "Yes, Sir."

Everyone rose from the table, all heading for gun belts, hats and coats.

"Have a good day you two." Hoss said as he fixed on his gun belt and hat. Joe did the same. "See you later." They both left.

"Come on Cathy, let's make ready and go."

"Right, Grandpa."

"You get yourself ready darlin' while I get the wagon ready. ….

Adam and Grace arrived in Carson City on time, as planned and made straight for Mason's office.

"Adam, are you sure about this?" Grace asked, still not comfortable with the idea of Adam paying off her loan.

"Of course I'm sure. Now let's not get into another argument about it," he said, as he helped her down from the buggy and in through the office door.

"Good morning," Adam addressed Mason himself. "We're here to make good on Miss Thomas' loan."

"Very well. Please sit down while I get the file and see what's what."

Within a few minutes Mason was back with a file. "Here we are." Mason said, as he sat behind his desk. "The amount

still owing is $92.50, which includes the extra interest accrued due to the small amounts paid and time taken in repayment."

"Well, we're here now to pay the amount due in full." Adam said, as he reached his inside jacket pocket for his wallet, pulled out $100 and handed it over to Mason. "And I'd like the loan agreement duly signed as paid in full." He held out his hand to Grace who produced her loan agreement and passed it over to Mason. Grace could see that Adam was making sure there would be no comeback and that Mason wasn't too happy with the deal. Adam was not the type of man he could cheat. She smiled at that thought.

Mason signed the paperwork and opened a drawer, retrieved his cash box and produced the change required and handed it and the signed paper over to Adam, who promptly put in his jacket pocket. Mason then held out of right hand toward Adam, who reciprocated and shook hands with Mason.

"Thank you Mason for your time." He then helped Grace out of the chair and toward the door and outside. …

"I think a light lunch is in order, what say you?"

"Yes, I could do with something, especially a drink, my mouth is terribly dry. I think he knew you were an astute man and not to be messed with. I was happy to see how calm and courteous you were throughout."

"Didn't want any problems, so tried to remain as calm as possible. I don't think he's totally honest in his business dealings so I didn't want to be drawn into anything. I just wanted to be in and out without any fuss. Now we can put the whole thing behind us."

They made the way to the local restaurant where they ate and drank their fill. As they finished, Adam reached into his jacket pocket and produced the signed loan agreement.

"For you." He said. "Keep it somewhere safe."

"I will, Adam, I will. Thank you so much for all your help. We must make up a paper to make everything legal and above board, to cover my repaying you the money/"

"No rush. We'll sort something out later, once we get back. Okay, now we're in agreement, I think it's time we made a move back to Virginia City.

"Yes, I have my last day's duties at the café to carry out."

As they left, Adam placed money on the table to pay for the lunches. They made their way back to the buggy, but he had one last stop he wanted to make. He took Grace to the cemetery where she picked some wild flowers and placed them on little Sam's grave. Adam moved away, giving her a private moment.

"Thank you Adam for being so thoughtful, bringing me here."

"I would want to do the same, if it were me. But the grave I would wish to visit is many miles away from here." That gave Adam a moment's pause to think of his mother.

"Now it's really time we were heading back." He said as he reached down to help Grace up off her knees.

"Yes Adam, and thank you again."

"My pleasure."


	12. Chapter 13

**ENTER GRACE THOMAS**

 **Thank you all once again for following the story and for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 13**

Following breakfast the next day, Sunday, everyone was dressing ready for church services.

"Cathy," Adam was speaking with his daughter in her bedroom, putting the finishing touches to her hair, "remember, I expect you to be respectful with Grace today."

"Yes, Dad, I will."

"Good girl. There now, that looks just about perfect." Adam kissed Cathy on the cheek, gave her a quick hug and stood up from the bed.

"You've had a lot of practise, Pa." They both laughed as they made there way downstairs where everyone was waiting. Ben, Joe and Hoss all rode in on their horses, leaving Adam to drive the children in the big buggy, allowing enough room for the two ladies on their return journey. ….

Church services went smoothly, except Davy fell asleep, much to Grace's amusement at Adam's embarrassed facial expression.

"It's a shame Ben rode in on his horse and not the buggy." Clementine moaned sweetly. The comment made Adam smile and reminded himself to tell Grace all about Clementine's infatuation with Ben.

As they journeyed home, Grace was very impressed with the new sights she was seeing around her.

"This is wonderful country. The lake is breathtaking, Adam."

"Yes, we think so. I thought you would enjoy these views too. I drove this longer route home for just that reason."

"Clementine?" Grace asked. "Have you seen these sights before?"

"Oh yes, deary. I've been out this way a few times before. It is lovely, ain't it?"

"It certainly is. I think both Cathy and Davy must just love living here, don't you?"

"I sure do," Davy replied.

"Yes, Ma'am, I do too." Cathy said as nicely as she could. Adam sensed she was controlling herself, but pleased she was at least being polite.

They reached the Ponderosa at least thirty minutes after the men, as was expected. Ben came out when he heard the buggy approaching.

"Clementine, welcome." He said as he helped her down from the buggy, while Adam helped Grace. The children made their own escape into the house and up to their rooms.

Hop Sing waited inside for the introductions to be made and to inform the family that lunch would be about fifteen minutes. "Give ladies time to relax after long drive to Pondelosa." He said.

"Very thoughtful of you, Hop Sing. Thank you." Grace said smiling and shaking his hand.

"Vely welcome Missy Grace. I hope you enjoy the meal."

"I'm sure I will, especially since I've heard all about your cooking from Hoss." Hop Sing bowed and made his exit to the kitchen.

"He is the best cook around." Hoss confirmed.

"And he should know." Joe added, with a great smile and giggle. "It's best never to ask Hoss to your home for a meal, that is unless you don't mind being eaten out of house and home."

"Joe!" Admonished Ben. "I'm sure our guests don't want to hear you teasing your brother."

"Sorry, Pa, ladies."

"It's alright Little Joe. I'm sure Grace and I appreciate your candour. I've put up with it for quite some time now. Clementine said smiling.

"Clementine, why don't you sit down and relax. Perhaps you and Grace would like a glass of sherry."

"Only if you sit beside me ducky." She said, patting the seat beside her.

"Yes, of course. Sherries coming up." And with that Ben poured out two sherries and handed one to Grace and the other to Clementine, as he sat down next to her, his faced reddening, the 'all knowing' smile of his three sons adding to his embarrassment. Grace was the only one who didn't understand.

"We'll talk later." Adam mouthed to Grace.

A little time later, Hop Sing walked back into the room to announce that the meal was ready. Adam went to the bottom of the stairs and called the children to come to the table.

The meal started with a blessing from Ben, then Adam served Grace from the dishes and Ben did likewise with Clementine. The children were served by Hoss and Joe and then helped themselves. Adam stood up to pour the wine for everyone, the children were served lemonade. 'So far, so good' Adam thought. He then settled down to eat.

"Will you read to me after dinner, Miss Grace?" Davy asked, with a mouth full of food.

"Davy, don't speak with your mouth full, swallow it first," chastised Adam.

"Sorry, Pa." Davy answered, still with his mouth full. Then he suddenly realised what he'd done, and swallowed. "Sorry, Pa." He repeated. Then, "will you Miss Grace?"

"Davy, that's enough. Let Grace eat her meal without being badgered with your questions." Adam then gave him a look that told him to keep quiet.

"To answer your question, Davy, if time permits, I'd be happy to read to you." Grace said.

"Yea!"

Adam leaned down and whispered in Davy's ear, "Your last warning, understand?" Davy nodded and focused his attention on his plate.

"As I said, if there's time. Perhaps Cathy, you would like to join us?"

"Thank you, Ma'am, but I have a book of my own to finish as I have to return it to the library on time." Cathy said, as a matter of fact.

Grace gave Adam a quick look. He smiled reassuringly back. Both knew how insincere Cathy's remarks were. Ben, too, was aware of it. Cathy kept silent after that, hoping that woman wouldn't suggest anything else. Her silence was hostile and disturbing Grace, who began feeling embarrassed and longing to go home.

In the meantime Clementine was attacking Ben with questions of her own. "Next time you come into come into town I want you to come to my 'ouse for tea and cake before you ride 'ome."

"That sounds very nice Clementine, but my time is scarce and may not have time to call."

"Make time, Ducky." She said sharply.

Joe and Hoss sat enjoying the tête-à-tête between their Pa and Clementine, smiling inwardly at his embarrassment.

The main course finished, Hop Sing came in to clear the table ready for dessert. He returned with a peach cobbler and cream and ice-cream for the children.

"Oh dear," Grace said. "Where am I going to find room for this beautiful dessert. But I'll have a very small piece so I can judge its perfection." She smiled and winked at Hop Sing, who smiled back and then returned to his own domain. Hop Sing returned a little later with the coffee pot.

"That was delicious Hop Sing," Grace praised, only to be echoed by Clementine. "I hope everyone here appreciates your culinary skills, Hop Sing."

"We certainly do." Ben quickly said.

"Oh yes, we sure do." Hoss added. "Don't you ever go anywhere else."

"Let's all retire to the lounge and relax and enjoy our coffee there. Would anyone like a brandy to go with their coffee, or in it." Ben suggested, as they made their way across to the sitting area.

"Yes, Pa. That sounds good."

"No brandy for me Ducky. It'll make me dozy and I want very much to stay wide awake."

"Can Miss Grace read to me now?" Davy asked, quietly.

"Davy, let us enjoy our coffee first. Why don't you and Cathy go up to your rooms. I'll call you if Grace has time to read to you later."

"Okay, Pa." Davy said, showing his disappointment with a pout as he made his way up the stairs.

Cathy on the other hand was glad to leave 'the company' and followed Davy without saying a word. Grace sensed the animosity coming from Cathy and could well understand her rush to leave the room.

After the children had left, they all enjoyed their coffee and brandy for those who wanted one.

"Will you be taking me home, Ducky?" Clementine asked of Ben.

"No my dear. Adam will have that honour."

"Oh, but…."

"No buts, Clementine. It's all arranged." Ben could feel her disappointment at his not taking her home, but he could well do without that pleasure.

As they finished their drinks, Adam asked Grace if she would like a breath of air.

"Oh, yes please. A little stroll to aid my digestion after that delicious meal would be very nice."

The two of them rose and made their way outside.

Joe and Hoss brought out the checkers board and set it up on the small round table over by the staircase. …

"I hope you enjoyed today."

"Oh, yes. Your family is delightful. And your father… well I think I can now see where you came from."

"Oh, and what's that supposed to me?" Adam said with a smile.

"It simply means you have inherited your father's best qualities, plus some of your own."

Adam gently took hold of Grace's arm and stopped her walking away. Turned her around and stepped in close, put his arms around her, bent down and kissed her. He could feel her respond and kissed her harder. Grace put her arms around Adam's neck and drew in closer, if that was indeed possible. Then their kiss ended.

"I've wanted to do that all day." Adam admitted.

"I'm so glad that you did." Grace couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"Let's sit for a while and I'll tell you about Pa and Clementine."

"All right, that would be fine."

They sat on the porch chairs, Adam leaning in holding on to Grace's hands, related his tale of his father's woes.

"She set her cap at him and she has never let go," he said, "and of course Pa is not anxious for her attentions." His smile grew, causing Grace to give a small laugh. "She once threatened to marry him and said she had great ideas about changing the look of the house, to her taste of course."

"Oh dear. Having seen her home and everything in it, I can well imagine the changes that would've taken place."

"I must say I teased Pa about it at the time, when he told me the sad tale and I suggested 'hanging 'arry's tights over the mantelpiece'." Adam used the same cockney accent to emphasize his statement. They both were laughing by this time.

"It's all too funny. But she IS a forceful character, but with a heart of gold. She has looked after me so well."

"Yes, and I'm glad for that." Suddenly Adam could see Grace wrap her arms around herself. "Are you getting cold?"

"Yes, I'm just beginning to, but I'm fine, really. Although, perhaps we should go back inside as I did promise Davy I would read to him if there was time. Is it alright for me to do that?"

"Yes, of course. He will love it."

They stood and made their way to the front door, where Adam once again kissed Grace, pulling her into a close embrace. Forcing a separation, Grace spoke, "Adam, we must stop, someone may come out and see us."

"At this moment I don't care. You know Grace that I have come to care for you very much."

"I feel the same, Adam." They kissed deeply once more and eventually made their way back indoors, both having to contain their beaming smiles.

Adam made his way across to the stairs, passing Hoss and Joe at their checkers game, and called for Davy. "Bring a book with you."

Davy didn't need calling twice, having sat quietly waiting for this moment, came rushing down the stairs with book in hand.

"Davy, walk, don't run. You know the rule." Adam reprimanded.

"Sorry, Pa, I forgot." With eyes down, he passed Adam over to where Grace was sitting and that was the blue chair.

"Well don't forget in future."

"Can you read from this one, and see I did those for you."

"Oh, Davy, they are very good. They represent the Cinderella story so well. You are a very talented artist."

"What's represent?"

"It means it you've shown the story very well."

"That's good then isn't it?"

"Very good. I think you'll be a champion scholar when you go to school."

"Yes, I believe so," Adam voiced, "he seems eager to learn new things."

"Yes, I'm going to school next year….when I can ride my own horse." He shot a glance at Adam as he said this. Adam gave him a look back and smilingly said, "Maybe. Now no more chatter. Let Grace read to you or time will be gone and she'll have to go home."

"Yes, Pa. Can I sit on your lap like before in the library?"

"Of course you can. Are there any pictures in this book?"

"Yes," he said as he climbed onto Grace's lap and made himself comfy, as she looked up to see Adam sitting down on the sofa, watching her and Davy interact. They smiled at each other. Adam could see she certainly would have no trouble where Davy was concerned, but Cathy was another matter all together. Cathy was conspicuous by her absence.

While Grace read to Davy, Adam starting thinking of whether a serious relationship could come out of this and wondered if Grace had similar thoughts.

After a time Adam realised time was getting on and rose saying, "Sorry Grace, but it's time to stop now and think about taking you home."

"Oh must she, Pa?" Davy said pouting.

Yes, son. You've had special treatment today, so don't push your luck."

Ben rose with relief at the thought of Clementine returning home.

"It's been a wonderful visit," he was thinking of the friendship between Adam and Grace. He liked her very much, even on this first meeting. Extending his hand he helped Clementine from the sofa and went to fetch her coat.

Adam lifted Davy off of Grace's lap and placed him on the floor. "Davy, would you fetch Grace's jacket please?"

"Sure, Pa." He started to race, but stopped himself with a slight turn of the head towards his pa, remembering the rule. He returned with Grace's jacket.

"Why don't you help Grace on with her jacket. All gentlemen do that, help ladies with the coats and shawls." Adam instructed him.

"Yes, Pa, but I'll need help. Miss Grace is too tall."

Taking a quick look at his Pa, who was in the throes of helping Clementine with her coat, Adam lifted Davy up onto the low table. "Don't let your Grandpa ever catch you standing on this table, or any other. He can't see us right now, so this one time is a secret between us three, understood?"

"Oh sure, Pa."

"My lips are sealed." Grace said grinning from ear to ear.

Grace turned around and Davy held her coat for her to get into, and then as quickly as possible, jumped down from the table.

"Thank you, Davy. It looks like you're beginning to develop all the gentlemanly traits of your father."

"Huh?" Was all Davy could say. Adam made a mental note to try and explain that sentence to his son at another time.

With everyone ready to depart, they all made their way outside to the waiting buggy.

"Can I go with you, Pa?"

"No, Davy, not this time. Why don't you draw a picture about the story Grace read to you today?"

"Okay. Bye Miss Grace, it was nice that you read to me. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Davy. We should do it again sometime." Grace said, as she bent down and kissed Davy on the cheek and wrapped him in a quick hug.

"Alright, ladies, let me get you settled in the buggy," Ben offered.

With everyone now settled, Adam took off for Virginia City. …..

They arrived at Clementine's house in good time. Adam helped the ladies down. Clementine thanked Adam for watching out for them and hurried away into her house, leaving Grace and Adam alone.

"She left us alone on purpose, I think."

"Yes, she can be very cunning. She knows there's something between us, and she's right," Adam said, smiling lovingly into Grace's eyes. Then taking Grace by the elbow, led her to the front door.

"Thank you, Adam, for everything. It's been a wonderful day. But I'm sorry Cathy doesn't like me."

"Give her time. She believes you are about to take me away from her. To be left alone again."

"Again?"

"That's a story for another time, hence her bad behaviour toward you.

"I'm sorry to be the cause of it."

"It's not your fault. It'll work out in time. I know it will."

"I hope so."

"But for now, come 'ere," Adam gently ordered, as he drew her in. "Let me kiss you one more time before I go back home."

"That's one order I will gladly follow." They kissed ardently and long. When they parted, Adam just looked into Grace's eyes, her reaction to that kiss was just what he's hoped.

"You make me feel so happy and safe when I'm with you, Adam, and I like the feeling very much."

"I'm glad. I'm happy about us too. But I really need to get home and you need to get yourself a good night's rest in preparation for tomorrow and your new job."

"Yes, I'm excited about it. But I'm not sure how much sleep I'll get tonight, thinking of you and the new job."

"Me too. Now I must go. Good luck for tomorrow." And with that he gave her another kiss and opened the door for her. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Adam, and thanks again for the wonderful day." She returned the kiss, stepped through the door and was gone.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Adam whispered as he walked back out through the gate to begin his journey back home.


	13. Chapter 14

**Once again thank you all so much for your reviews. They keep me going.**

 **Chapter 14**

The following day Adam kept himself busy all day with ranch work, but his mind wasn't totally on his work. Joe and Hoss noticed how quiet he was and knew the reason behind it. Whey they stopped for lunch of sandwiches and coffee, they could keep quiet no longer.

"So how is it goin' with Grace?" Hoss asked.

"None of your business."

"She must mean something. You've been distracted all morning," Joe added.

"Alright, just to stop your questions. I like her and I believe she likes me. There, now you know."

"Is she the one, Adam?" Joe continued to push, with a great smile on his face. Hoss just listened whilst devouring his beef sandwich.

"Anyone for coffee?" Adam asked, pouring a cup for himself and ignoring Joe's question.

"Joe, leave Adam alone. He'll tell us when he's ready. Right Adam?"

"Right."

"Well, I don't like it when he keeps things to himself all the time," Joe moaned. "We're his brothers and should be able to confide in us."

Adam would not be drawn into this. "Let's eat and get back to work. There's still a lot to be done. I don't think we'll finish this fencing today with the days drawing in."

"Pa won't be pleased we didn't finish today," Hoss stated.

"These fences turned out to be a lot worse that previously thought. We'll need to bring more poles with us tomorrow," Adam instructed.

"Alright, older brother. Since you won't tell us any more about your romance, I agree, we'd better finish our lunch and get back to work.

The day turned out long and hard for the brothers and were ready for a bath and dinner that evening. There was a great deal of chatter around the table. Eventually Adam asked Cathy how her day went at school.

"It went fine, Pa," she said in a cheery voice. Adam was pleased by her reply.

Davy chattered, as was his wont, about all the things he had done that day. "P'raps I could come with you tomorrow Pa, and watch and learn about fences."

"Not unless I hear you've completed everything today. Did you practise your letters today?" Adam asked.

"Um, I forgot. I was busy with the barn chores and the chickens."

"Then the answer to your question therefore is no. You are not to forget your lessons in future, understand?"

"No, Sir. I mean yes, Sir. I think."

Ben smiled at that reply. He had become so proud of Adam, becoming the good father that he was.

The evening dinner over, the children in their beds, Hoss and Joe were trying to play chess. Ben and Adam were in their respective chairs reading, one with his newspaper and the other with a book. Eventually Pa and all three brothers mounted the stairs for a good night's sleep before the trials of the next day, but Adam checked in on his children first, before he too retired for the night.

The following day dawned and the brothers were up, fed and on their way to finish up the job from yesterday.

Ben and Cathy were on their way to town and school.

"Have a good day Cathy," Ben said, as he waved her goodbye, watching her greet her friend Alice with a smile and a hug. So good to see she has made a close friend, he thought. He continued on his way to pick up the few supplies Hop Sing needed. He met Roy on his travels.

"Mornin' Ben. It's goin' to be a good day I think. A little colder these days, but crisp and fresh."

"Morning Roy. I wonder when the snow will start? Not too soon I hope."

"You in town for business today?" Roy asked.

"No, not today. Just supplies and bringing Cathy into school."

"Easy day then?"

"Not quite. I have the books to struggle through when I get back. Not my favourite job."

"Well, I'll leave you to get on. Nice seeing you Ben."

"Same here, Roy. Bye for now."

Roy moved off and Ben made his way to the mercantile where he made the purchases required and returned home. …

Someone was hammering on the door, disturbing Ben with his figures. "Alright, alright, I'm coming. Hang on there."

He was surprised to see Roy and Clementine Hawkins.

"This is a surprise," Ben said in greeting. "Come on in."

"Is Adam here?" Roy asked.

"'Fraid not, he probably won't be back 'til supper time. Much work needs to be done before the winter storms take over. Please, sit yourselves down and enjoy a cup of hot coffee…or tea," he smiled, looking at Clementine. "Hop Sing," he called.

"Yes, Mr Cartlight, what you want?" Hop Sing said as he walked into the room.

"Some tea and coffee please, for our guests."

"Already doing. I hear them arrive and started the tea and coffee."

"Very good of you, Hop Sing," Roy said in thanking him. "What would these Cartwrights do without you?"

"Glow thin from hunger, I think." Hop Sing smiled, as he made his way back to the kitchen.

"Now, Roy, what brings you and Clementine here so urgently? Something happened in town since we met there this morning?"

"You could say that. Ms Hawkins, please tell Ben what you told me."

"Well, Ducky. Grace is gone and I don't know where. She's packed up her belongings and disappeared. She must have left yesterday while I was out shopping. Adam needs to know. Those two were close and I'm worried something has happened to her." Clementine brought out her handkerchief to wipe her eyes as she began to cry.

"When did you find out Grace was missing?" Ben asked.

"Only this morning, when she didn't come down to breakfast. I thought perhaps she was with Adam somewhere and I went to bed knowing she was in good 'ands."

"Somewhere, being the operative word," Ben said, growing in anxiety for both Grace and Adam. What on earth would his reaction be. "Roy, what do you think?"

"Well, Ben, we came out here, hoping to find that Grace had spent the night here. But as I see that wasn't the case. Has Adam seen her….."

"Not since Sunday….." Clementine added.

"No, I'm sure. All my sons have been out working on fences and checking some line cabins and were out all day yesterday and again today. I was left doing the books and I don't expect them back 'till later."

"Okay, let's not start to panic," Roy said. "Best I get back to town and see what I can find out."

"I do 'ope nothing has happened to that lovely girl." Clementine said through her tears.

"Let's hope not," Ben agreed.

"Okay, we'd best be getting' back. Come on Ms Hawkins." And taking her by the elbow, Roy led her back outside and into the buggy.

"I'll be back in town later on to pick Cathy up from school. I'll drop by to see if you've discovered anything."

"Right, Ben. See you then." And with that said, Roy drove the buggy out of the yard.

Ben returned to his desk, but couldn't concentrate on the books any longer, as his thoughts turned to Adam and his reaction to the news. …

Ben was very anxious to reach Roy's office later that day and wondered if he had found out anything.

"Hello, Ben," Roy greet as he looked up as Ben walked in.

"Anything new, Roy?" Ben asked as he nervously sat down.

"Not a lot, but I've found out she didn't take up her job at the library."

"I see. Adam told us about her new job which we understood was full time, so she could leave her other work. Now we have a mystery on our hands."

"She left town yesterday on the morning stage to Carson City. But she didn't arrive there. I also sent some telegrams out to several towns around, that's how I know she never arrived in Carson. I'll need to talk with Bill when he returns on tomorrow's stage. I need to hear from him where Grace got off the stage."

"Thanks, Roy. It's a start. I'd better get going over to the school for Cathy. I don't know what Adam will make of all this."

"Was something happenin' there?" Roy asked.

"I thought yes, maybe, but that was until Grace's disappearance."

"Well, you'd better be off. As soon as I hear more, I'll let you know."

"Thanks again, Roy. I just can't figure it out. Things seemed as right as rain Sunday. Bye Roy." Ben then made it just in time to collect Cathy from school. …

Later that day the brothers got home not long after Ben got back with Cathy. Ben felt he would wait to tell Adam the news after the children were in bed.

During supper the children were asked about their day, as usual. Cathy said her day was fine. But Davy said, with a pout, how he'd done all his chores and helped Hop Sing after Uncle Roy called.

"Uncle Roy!" Cathy said, under her breath. Adam heard the comment and gave her a stern look. She saw the look he gave her and mouthed 'sorry' back to him.

Later as the children said their 'goodnights', Adam ushered them to the stairs, but Ben stopped him for a moment saying, "Adam, don't be too long., I've something important to tell you."

"Sure, Pa." Adam answered and continued on after the children. Cathy had heard what her Grandpa had said.

Some time later, after Adam had read to Davy and wished him and Cathy a goodnight, he made his way back downstairs, and unbeknown to him, Cathy had got herself out of bed and tiptoed to the top of the stairs and sat down, waiting to hear what her Grandpa had to tell her Pa.

"Brandy, Adam," Ben asked.

"Not right now, Pa. Thanks."

"I think you'll need it when I tell you what has happened."

"Very well, if you think so." Adam obviously now knew some bad news was about to be imparted.

Hoss and Joe, perked up from their checkers game as they heard what Ben had just said.

"Here you go, Adam." Ben handed him the brandy.

"What's going on, Pa?"

"I'll come right to the point. Grace has disappeared." All three brothers raised their heads at that statement.

"What! I don't believe it." Adam was shocked. Joe and Hoss sat opened mouthed, but Cathy smiled and made her silent way back to her bedroom. Hoss and Joe joined the others, sitting on the sofa.

"She didn't take up her new post in the library, but caught the morning stage to Carson City, only she never got there."

"I don't understand. Grace was so looking forward to her new job and I know she wasn't lying to me. She was just too happy."

"Roy and Clementine called here this morning, thinking Grace may have spent the night with us. On finding that wasn't the case, Roy decided to make enquiries in town, and what I just told you, is what he's found out so far."

"I can't lose her Pa." He stood up. "You'll have to manage without me for a while. I'm going after her. If she didn't want me to keep calling on her, she would have told me straight. Something must have happened to her and I've got to find out what."

"Sure, Adam," Hoss agreed, "we can manage the rest of the repairs. You need to find Grace. We know how important she is to you."

"Yeah, Grace is far more important to you, Adam, than finishing the work." Joe, for once, was sincere, knowing Adam has strong feelings for Grace. "Get going first thing in the morning."

"Thanks Hoss, Joe. I appreciate your support, along with yours, Pa."

"Of course you have my full support in this mission. Should I go with you?"

"No, but thanks Pa. I can make more progress on my own without having to worry about anyone else. Just look after the children for me and tell them not to worry that I'm not here. Tell them I'll be back real soon."

"We can all help there. We're a family, remember." Hoss pitched in. Joe agreed. "No problem older brother."

"You might want to talk with Roy before you leave Virginia City. He said he would talk with Bill about Grace when he returned with the stage tomorrow." Ben stated.

"I intend to start in Virginia City to see what else I can find out."

"I wish you God-speed in your quest, Adam." Hoss said.

"Just let us know where you are and how your search is going." Joe said.

"Thank you all for your help and advice. I think I might go up and try to rest up before I start out tomorrow. Goodnight to you all."

"Goodnight and God bless you Adam." Ben called as Adam went upstairs.


	14. Chapter 15

Have taken the advice from Chrissysmiles about talking with Cathy about her problem, but have left Ben to do this on Adam's behalf.

 **Chapter 15**

Ben and Hoss were just starting their breakfast when suddenly there was a yell from Cathy as she raced down the stairs and landed awkwardly, twisting her ankle. Ben rushed over to see what damage had been done.

"Are you hurt, Cathy?"

"My ankle," she said, as tears started to form. "I hurt my ankle, Grandpa."

"We'll see to it, but I don't think there'll be school for you today. Hop Sing," he yelled.

"Yes, Mr Cartlight, I bring breakfast pletty quick, no need to yell."

"Hop Sing, we have a problem. Cathy fell on the stairs and has twisted her ankle."

"Oh, I get ice and bandage. Ice will stop swelling." And off he went to his domain to find the materials he needed.

"Sit here, Cathy." Ben said as he carefully lifted her up and carried her to the blue chair. "Ah, here's Hop Sing. He'll sort you out."

"Missy Cathy have ice pack put on ankle. Cold, yes?"

"Yes." She said, her face showing pain. "How long will I have to keep it on?"

"Until ice melts and then I'll put a tight bandage on it to aid you with walking."

"Thank you Hop Sing. I was running on the stairs."

"Yes, and you know the rule about running in the house. Now you know why we have that rule." Ben said in admonishment.

"Yes, Grandpa, sorry."

"Apology accepted. I'll bring your breakfast over to you here and by the time you've eaten it, we'll be ready to bind your ankle."

"Thanks, Grandpa."

At that moment Davy appeared and stared at Cathy.

"What you done?" He asked, looking closely at the ice pack on her ankle.

"I tripped and sprained by ankle."

"You weren't running, were you? You know the rule."

"Just shut up, anyway."

"Catherine, that's enough. You've been told before about speaking like that to your brother. Davy come to the table and have your breakfast."

From her chair, Cathy asked, "where's Pa this morning. I thought I'd see him for breakfast before he went off to work?" Cathy moaned.

"Sorry Darlin'. Your Pa has business in town and may be gone for a few days." Hoss said, trying to ease the situation.

"What's he doin' anyway?" Davy asked.

"Miss Grace has left Virginia City and your Pa wants to find out why." Hoss informed him.

"She's left?" Cathy asked with an innocent surprised look on her face. "But why has Pa gone after her?" She said with a sudden concern.

"I think you know why." Ben butted in on this conversation, knowing how much Cathy disapproved of Grace. Well she'll just have to get used to the idea of her father liking Grace, he thought. He sure hoped Adam would find her. He liked her a lot. Seemed very suitable for Adam. And maybe I should have a talk with Cathy. Ideal timing, he thought.

Later Hoss and Davy left to do their chores while Ben watched Hop Sing remove the ice pack and exchanged it for the bandage.

"Ow, that hurts."

"Solly, but it must be done. It will help ease the pain, but you not walk on it just yet. Give time to heal, okay?"

"Yeah, if you say so. Thanks Hop Sing." She said through gritted teeth as he finished the binding of her ankle.

"I happy to help." Hop Sing left them then.

Ben lifted Cathy out of the chair, sat in it himself and gently placed her on his lap.

"Cathy, darlin', I think it's time to have a talk.

"You're not goin' to spank me for running, are you?"

"No, darlin'. I mean we really have to talk about your Pa and Grace."

"I don't want to talk about her."

"You may not want to talk about Grace, but you're going to listen to what I have to say."

Cathy tried to get off Ben's lap, but he held firm.

"I know you don't like Grace, but I want to tell you there's room in your heart for a lot of people. You know, I keep a special place in my heart for each of my wives, whom I loved so dearly. But that hasn't stopped me from loving your Pa, Uncle Joe, Uncle Hoss and you and Davy. I love all of you and welcome each of you into my heart."

"Pa did talk to me before."

"He did, then you understand what I'm trying to say."

"But she'll take him away from me."

"Please use her name when speaking of Grace, it's very rude not to. Grace will not be taking your pa away. You're his family now and he loves you both so very much."

"But how can he love everyone?"

"I just told you about my late wives and how, even though they are not with me, I will love them always, no matter what comes my way in life."

"So you might marry again?" She was curious to know his answer.

"It would have to be someone very special."

"Perhaps the Widow Hawkins is the next one for you." She said, smiling.

"Now, Cathy, I like her as a friend and that's all."

"But…"

"That's enough, no more foolishment, as Hop Sing would say."

Cathy turned slightly and gave Ben a hug. "Sorry, Grandpa."

"That's alright. But I think a little more explaining is required. Ben paused before going on. "You loved your Ma and Pa, didn't you?"

"Of course, Grandpa."

"And have you forgotten them?"

"No, of course not. I remember them well."

"That's what I mean, Cathy. You remember them because you've kept them in your heart. You put them securely in a small room in your heart and then you added your Pa, Adam, into your heart as well, and then everyone here at the Ponderosa."

"Yes." Ben could see she was listening to what he was saying. "So you see, each of us can love others who become special to us and it does not mean a person has to stop loving, in order to make room for those we meet as we go through life."

"Are you telling me I should love Miss Grace, because Pa likes her?"

"Not exactly. First comes respect. You must give her a chance. Your Pa has strong feelings for her, I believe, and if he loves her that doesn't mean he'll love you any less. He's your Pa now and his love for you will never die. Just as I love my sons. I may be old, but loves never stops because of it. Give Grace a chance to love you, as I suspect she already does."

"She does! But I've been so bad to her…" She stopped herself from going on.

"But she knows the reason why and hopes to improve that situation, if I'm right about those two."

"So Pa's gone after her because he loves her?"

"Yes, I suspect so."

"So she could become my new Ma?"

"She could be. But your Pa has to find her first."

"Thank you, Grandpa. You've made me see how wrong I've been," and then under her breath, "will they ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what, darlin'?"

"Nothing, Grandpa. I meant for how I've been."

"I'm sure they will. I know they will. But for now you must rest your ankle. I want that better by the time they return. And I know they BOTH will return."

"Yes, Grandpa." She started to cry.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Nothing, Grandpa. I love you." And then she curled up on his lap placing her head on his shoulder and cried. Ben held her close. She needs a lot of reassurance, especially from Adam, he thought. …..

When Adam reached town, he went straight to the library. There was a young teenage girl at the counter.

"Hello there." He said smiling at the girl.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"Yes. Do you know where Grace Thomas is?"

"I'm afraid I don't know her. They took me out of school to help out, until they find someone to work here."

"I see, thank you. Do you know where Mr Morgan is. Is he around?"

"I haven't seen him here today, maybe you'll find him in his office across the way." She replied.

"Thanks again." Adam left and made his way to John Morgan's building and loan office.

"Morning John," he said as he entered the office.

"And a good morning to you, Adam. Can I do something for you?"

"Yes, I hope so. Do you know why Grace Thomas didn't turn up for work at the library this morning?"

"Yes. I, that is the board and I made a decision to cancel her appointment as librarian. We're now looking for a replacement. Mary Deacon was not willing to return in the meantime."

"Why was this decision made, especially without me, as a board member. You all seemed favourably impressed when we agreed to appoint her. What changed your mind?"

"Like you don't know!"

Adam was stunned. "What do you mean by that?"

"You tried to foist a criminal in our midst."

"What are you talking about?" Adam said, his anger rising.

"We found out about her criminal past as a thief and how she spent three years in prison as a result of her thievery. We certainly couldn't have a person like that working in our library, especially working with children.

"I swear this is news to me. Where did this information come from?" With that question, Adam's mind was in turmoil. Had she lied to him all along. But then there was Sam's grave. She hadn't made that up. Or had she? But the loan, that was real. Unless Arthur Mason was in it with her. But that can't be true. If it were, the money surely would have been a much higher amount. No, I believe Grace's story as Grace had told it. John Morgan was waiting patiently while Adam was going through his thoughts. "It's not true. I know her. And I'll prove it to you. Just give me some time."

"Very well, Adam. I'll wait, but don't build your hopes up. Maybe she fooled you all along," Morgan said and continued on with his work as Adam left his office, slamming the door on the way out.

He stood outside for a few minutes and took a few deep breaths before walking across the street towards Roy's office, when Clementine came running up to him.

"Adam, Adam," she cried, "I've found something out, but you're not going to like it."

"Don't tell me, I already know."

"Oh, you've seen Mary Fairweather then?"

"No, I haven't. What is it then that you're trying to tell me? I think we maybe talking at cross purposes."

"Well," Clementine began, "Mary Fairweather and some of her friends were having lunch at the café on Saturday and nearly everyone heard two young girls talking about Grace's past."

"Two young girls, who were they?"

"This is the part you're not going to like…," she hesitated.

"Tell me their names, Clementine. Although I have a horrible feeling I might just know who they are."

"You're right Adam…..they were… your Cathy and her friend Alice."

She has gone too far this time. He thought. She has committed a very serious offence. "Thank you, Clementine. I think you have solved the reason Grace left us."

"'Ow so?" she asked.

"I've just found out from John Mason that Grace was not allowed to enter the library and her new job. The board fired her before she even started. They had been told of her 'so called' past. It seems the gossips of this town worked fast, as was planned, I suspect."

"I'm so sorry, for both you and Grace. I just knew you had strong feelings for one another. What are you going to do now, Adam?"

"First, I'm going to have a chat with Jake over at the mercantile. My first priority is to find Grace and bring her home. Wish me luck."

"Oh, I do, I do, Adam. You need to get her back home where she belongs."

"Right, Clementine and many thanks for your help." He left her then for the mercantile to tell Jake of his daughter's conspiracy with Cathy.

After he related all that he knew to Jake, Adam stated, "I think you'll know how to deal with this, my friend.

Cathy will receive my full attention on my return but not the attention she will like. My first priority is to find Grace and bring her back to Virginia City. At the end of the day, when I get Grace back with us, I want both girls to make a public apology in front of the town, and they will do it, I guarantee." The town will know of the punishments they will have received along with their apologies."

"I agree, Adam. This was a despicable act. I will deal with Alice and demand to know what exactly was said.

Okay, Adam. I'll leave it in your hands. Good luck in your search."

"Thanks, Jake." Adam said, as he made his way out of the mercantile.

By this time the stage had arrived and he could see Roy was already speaking with Bill Hawkins, the driver. He rushed to join them.

"Hi, Bill. What can you tell us." Adam asked.

"Well, as I just told Roy, she got off at Goat Springs. Never went on to Carson. I guess the only one to know where she went from there will be Dave." Bill told them.

"Right, that's where I should start." Adam agreed. "I'll take the next stage to Carson City and get off at the way station and speak with Dave and go from there."

"At least Grace appears to be leavin' a trail of sorts, whether on purpose or not." Roy added.

"Yeah." Adam concurred. "I might as well get an early lunch while I wait for the afternoon stage and get a letter off to home, telling them where I've gone." He was just about to walk away, "Oh Roy, you might want to talk with Clementine. Tell her I said it was okay to tell you what we have learnt about the whole situation and the reason Grace left us."

"I'll do that, Adam. And thanks Bill for the information. It does give us a start."

"Yeah, thanks Bill."

"Yur welcome. And good luck with your search."

With that Adam made his way to get some lunch and a much needed cup of coffee, although a stiff whiskey wouldn't have come amiss.


	15. Chapter 16

**The directions are made up. I guessed my way around a Nevada map I have. And thanks islaboe for the advice.**

 **If spanking offends, then please don't read my story.**

 **Chapter 16**

There was a knock on the door, Joe answered it.

"A letter for Ben Cartwright," the young lad said as he handed the letter to Joe.

Joe delved in his pocket and pulled out a dollar bill and handed it to the lad. "Here, and thanks."

"You're welcome." He said, turning back to his horse, and left.

"Letter for you Pa, might be from Adam."

"Where's Davy?" Ben asked.

"He's with Hoss out looking for strays."

"Okay. And Cathy's in her room resting her ankle." Ben opened the letter. "Yes, it's from Adam."

"What's it say, Pa?"

"Not very much, I'll read it to you."

 _"Dear Pa, Just to let you know I have found things out and an indication of where Grace went. Will fill you_

 _in when I return, AND WITH GRACE. Do not, I repeat, do not tell Cathy or Davy of what I have written, suffice to say I'll be away travelling looking for Grace._ _Don't expect another letter or telegram from me unless it's to say I'm on my way home, WITH GRACE._

 _Your son, Adam._

 _PS: Pa, if you want to know more, speak with Roy._ …..

Adam arrived at the stage station and was speaking with the owner.

"She took the next stage that came through. It was heading north to Reno. That's all I can tell you. She said nothing while she was here, just sat and waited for the stage and left."

"Thanks," Adam said. "I'd better do the same and catch the next one myself."

"Won't be another stage north 'til tomorrow morning."

"Okay. You got a couch I can use for the night?"

"Shur thing. I even got a blanket too." The owner said, giving a little chuckle. Normally Adam would have smiled, but he was in no mood for levity. They went inside and made themselves as comfortable as the cabin could offer. ….

"When will Pa be back?" Davy asked that evening at the supper table.

"We don't know Davy. I've told you he's looking for Grace and it may take him some time." Ben answered.

"Well, I hope it's not too long. I miss her and I've done a picture for her to see."

"She might not want to come back." Cathy stated, sorrowfully, regretting all that she had done.

"Why don't you like Miss Grace?" Davy asked, innocently.

"None of your damn business."

"That's it young lady. That language is not acceptable in this house. You and I are going to have a necessary talk." Ben stood up and picked Cathy up and led her across the room and upstairs.

"Oh, Lordi." From Hoss.

"She asks for it every time." From Joe.

"Is Grandpa going to spank Cathy?"

"'Fraid so, Davy. She should learn not to cuss. Our pa don't like it. I learned hard lessons too by way of your Grandpa when I was little." Joe said, with a chuckle.

"But I thought Grandpa said he was going to **talk** with Cathy."

"Davy, that's a euphemism for a spanking. You'll learn to understand that in time, I'm sure." Joe informed him, with a smile.

"What's youfenism mean?" Davy asked.

"It means using words or phrases in a sentence, to avoid saying an unpleasant word but meaning something else. Like a secret that no one else will understand. Ain't that right Joe?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

"Why do people use something like that if it doesn't make any sense?"

"You'd better ask your Pa that question when he gets back." Hoss said smiling.

Then they heard a telltale yell from upstairs and they all looked up towards the ceiling.

Davy gulped. "Guess Cathy is learning all about necessary talks right now." He said with a slight smile.

"You too, you don't want to be hearing that comment said to you by your Pa or Grandpa." Hoss told him.

"I've had the only spanking I ever want. Pa's hand is very hard. …

Ben gave Cathy only one swat. But it left its mark, so to speak.

"After our talk today, I was shocked to hear you once again speak to your brother in that manner. You are lucky I didn't give you more. But I know it's been a hard day for you, so I will be lenient. I don't want to hear you speak like that again, or I promise you will have a very sore bottom. Understand?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Good. Get ready for bed now."

"Yes, Grandpa."

"Do you need any help?"

"No Grandpa."

"All right then. I'll be up later to see how you are. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Grandpa, and thanks for being leanent with me."

"Okay, but remember, I always keep my promises." …..

Downstairs, they waited and then heard footsteps on the stairs and everyone went back to finishing their supper.

"Cathy will not be joining us; she's going right to bed." Ben informed them as he strode across the room to his seat and finished what was left of his meal.

After everyone had had their fill, Ben suggested they all retire early. "It's been a trying day for all of us, so I think an early night is in order."

"I think you're right, Pa." Hoss agreed.

"I'd like another cup of coffee before I retire, if that's okay?" Joe said.

"Of course it is. You just come on up whenever you are ready." Ben rose.

"Come on Davy, let's get you to bed. A story first though, yes?"

"Yes please, Grandpa." They made their way up the stairs.

Once out of earshot, Hoss said to Joe, "I keep worrying about Grace."

"Yeah, me too. Adam is in love with her, I just know it."

"I think you're right Joe. He wouldn't have taken off so quickly otherwise."

"I wonder why she left. I was so sure she loves Adam too." Joe finished his cup of coffee.

"Well, we'll have to be patient, Joe, until Adam gets back, hopefully with Grace. Well," Hoss yawned and stretched, "I'm done. You?"

"Yep, let's go." ….….

Adam got off the stage at the first stage station on the way to Reno, hoping this was Grace's plan to get herself lost from anyone following her. And once again he was informed that she had been here, rented a buggy and left. So she definitely was not going to Reno, else she'd have stayed on the stage. This is going to take more time to catch up with her than he first thought. He bought a horse and supplies and made his way to one of two towns not too far from the Reno area. Of course he'd have to check Reno as well, in case getting off at the stage station was just a ruse to put anyone, him, off the scent. She was definitely clever enough for that.

He arrived at the small town of Sparks, and after making numerous enquiries, he had had no joy. As the day was coming to an end, he decided to spend the night and start again in the morning.

The next morning, while having breakfast, Adam was deep in thought. 'Think, Adam, think. Which way would she go? Think, damn it, think. She loved Lake Tahoe. She'd choose somewhere not too distant from the lake. What if she went south? What towns are down there? Genoa is down there, big enough to have jobs available perhaps. She'd be looking for work. Money, what money would she have? Probably only what she saved and didn't use for the loan. How much? Wouldn't be too much, but enough to hire a buggy. She'd need money for a hotel room. No, on second thoughts she'd probably find herself another loft. Food, very little. She would have left Virginia City yesterday morning, taking no food with her. Yes. I think Genoa is my next stop. With his mind made up, he finished his breakfast and left Sparks and headed south. …..

Grace was in difficulties yet again. But she did have a job of sorts, washing dishes in a small café. Maybe I'll get something more tangible later, she thought. I wonder what Adam would be thinking if he could see me now. Well I don't have to wonder, do I!

She was working hard at the sink, when all of a sudden she was caught in a faint and dropped to the floor. Angela, another kitchen helper rushed over to her and called for assistance. "I'll get Joe and we'll get her over

to the doc. Fifteen minutes later Grace was lying on the couch at the doctor's office. As she opened her eyes a voice said,

"Hello there, how are you feeling?"

"Where am I?"

"I'm Doctor David Harvey. You were brought here from Joe's café, unconscious. What's your name; you're new here aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Grace…Thompson. Newly arrived and looking for work."

"Well, you can forget work for a few days. You are dehydrated and malnourished and need building up."

"No, I cannot stay here. I've no money or a place to stay."

"That is easily remedied. My wife and I will be happy to have you stay with us until you're stronger."

"But…."

"No arguing." Doctor Harvey walked over to the surgery door and called for his wife Hannah. She was there in a moment.

"What is it David? I was just about to start dinner." And then on seeing Grace. "Oh, hello."

"Sweetheart, we're going to have a guest for a few days. This is Grace Thompson and she needs our support. She is in need of nourishment and rest."

"Oh, how nice. Oh," suddenly realizing how that sounded, "I didn't mean nice you were unwell, I meant it's nice to have a guest and to help make well. Please let me help you to our guest room, and please call me Hannah, Grace."

"You are so kind. I will make it up to you, I promise."

"No need, my dear. I'm looking forward to having female company. This way…" Hannah directed Grace out of the surgery and into the back room. They sat down in the kitchen. "Let's have a drink first before I take you upstairs. Would you like tea or coffee?"

"I like both, but I think tea will be more beneficial, thank you."

Tapping Grace's hand, Hannah smiled and said, "coming right up." …

Adam had camped for the night. It was certainly colder now and he wasn't too happy. He made a large fire, and had coffee and beans. Just like on a drive, he thought. Should reach Genoa sometime tomorrow afternoon or early evening. He finished his meal and settled down for the night right next to the fire.

The following morning he stretched to unlock his joints which had stiffened during the cold night. He made a small breakfast and left. …

Grace was beginning to feel a little better, thanks to Hannah's care. She was resting on the bed and thinking of Adam when a tap on the door broke her thoughts.

"Come in," she called.

"I just came to see if you were awake. Supper will be ready in, say, ten minutes."

"Oh, yes, thank you." Grace acknowledged, feeling she was imposing on their hospitality and would tell them this evening about her decision to leave. They were not happy, but David accepted her decision and told her any more fainting spells, she was to report back to him. She agreed. ….

Adam arrived in Genoa and booked into the hotel, settled his belongings in his room, then asked at the desk if there was a restaurant in town.

"There's two. One fancy and one not so fancy." The clerk told him.

"Where are they? Can you direct me to them? Also where the livery is."

He got all the directions he needed. First he went to the livery, stabled his horse and ask the owner if he knew of any new ladies in town.

"As a matter of fact, a youngish lady did arrive a few days ago in a buggy, which she left here."

"Would you mind if I check the loft? The lady I'm looking for has a tendency to sleep in places like that. Lack of money, you see."

"I understand. Of course you can look. Does the lady have a name?"

"Grace Thomas." With that Adam made his way up the ladder and found a familiar carpet bag. "She was here," he called down. Then climbed back down to the floor. A feeling of relief gripping him.

"Thanks again, Mr…."

"Jacobs, Andy Jacobs. So you think she's here in Genoa?"

"Yep, that's her bag up there. Now, if I know her, and I do, she'll be looking for work somewhere in a kitchen or laundry. I've already got directions to two eating places and if not there I'll try the hotels. Thanks again for all your help. Take care of my horse, will you? Here's money for your services and for the buggy. If it comes to more, let me know and I'll settle up with you later. Is that okay?"

"Okay, Mr."

"My name's Cartwright, Adam Cartwright."

"You anything to do with the Ponderosa?"

"Yes, that's where I've come from."

"Well, good luck in your search Mr Cartwright."

Shaking hand and thanking him again, Adam left.

On entering the restaurant he asked to speak with the owner. While waiting he looked around. It was quite a plush restaurant. A man came up to him and asked if he was looking for him.

"If you're the owner, I am."

"I'm Bert Freeman, the owner. How can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for my friend, Grace Thomas. I believe she may be looking for work and am wondering if you've taken on any new employees, say for kitchen duties, during the last couple of days."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I haven't taken on anyone in a month. Have you tried Joe's café, maybe she went there?"

"That's my next stop. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome."

Adam then made his way across town to Joe's café. As he entered the café he asked if he could speak with Joe. The waitress ask him to take a seat and if he wanted a coffee while he waited, before she went in search of Joe.

"No, thank you. I'm in a rush, if you don't mind."

"Of course." And off she went.

A little time later Joe appeared and sat next to Adam.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"You Joe?"

"Yeah."

"I'm looking for my friend Grace Thomas and wondered if she asked for work here recently?"

"I took on a Grace Thompson two days ago. Think that's her?"

"Could be. Is she here now? Perhaps I could speak with her."

"Afraid not. She took sick the other day and we took her to the doc's place. She's been there ever since."

"Can you direct me to the doctor's place?" Adam asked, excitedly hoping he had come to the end of his search.

"Shurly. He's over the street and down the alley, next to the main store right over there." He told him, pointing across the street.

"Many thanks." They shook hands and Adam left.

He knocked on the surgery door.

"Come on in," he said, "and what's your problem?" Dr Harvey said, without looking up.

"I'm not ill. I've called here after being directed by Joe, across at the café, to ask if you have a patient here by the name of Grace Thomas. She's missing from her home in Virginia City and as a close friend, I've been searching for her."

Dr Harvey was now all attention. "I have a Grace Thompson here, is that her do you think?"

"Well, I guess it could be. The names are similar and it would be like her to change her name. But not very successfully. I feel it's her. Can I see her?" Adam asked.

"Let me call my wife." Dave stood up and called Hannah from the doorway. She arrived, wiping her hands on a towel.

"What is it, Dave?"

"How is Grace?"

"She's a lot better, ate a small meal and is back resting in her room. Why?"

"This gentleman is looking for a Grace Thomas."

"I'm Adam Cartwright, from Virginia City. If I can see her…..it's the only way….. I'll know for sure. She's a very dear friend of mine."

"Hannah, I think he's telling the truth. Let's take him to Grace's room."

All three made their way upstairs. For once Adam was feeling nervous. Hannah knocked on the door.

"Grace, it's me, Hannah. Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

Adam immediately recognised the voice.

Hannah went in and found Grace ready for bed, and dressed in the robe Hannah had loaned her.

"You've a visitor, Grace." She turned back to the door. "You can come in now," she invited.

Adam and Doctor Harvey walked in.

"Sweetheart."

"Adam!"


	16. Chapter 17

**Once again I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and hope to finish this story by Christmas.**

 **Chapter 17**

"Is this the lady you've been seeking?" Dr. Harvey asked.

"It is," Adam said, without taking his eyes of Grace. "We need to talk, in private. Grace is in no danger from me, I assure you."

"Grace, are you alright with that?" Hannah asked.

"Yes." She feebly answered.

"Very well, we'll leave you two alone, but you call if you need us." Dr. Harvey said.

"Yes, I'll call if I need to. Thank you." The door closed, leaving Adam and Grace alone.

Within seconds Adam embraced Grace in his arms and held her close.

"This reminds me of our first meeting, that is, finding you in a dressing gown," he said, kissing her. "I've found you, at last."

"Adam, please don't be angry with me. I really had no choice."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not angry, well some maybe, that you didn't come to me, and saddened by all that has happened to you. Let's sit. I want to hold you close to me." They sat on the bed.

"That Mr Morgan told me they had changed their minds about giving me the post of librarian, with no explanation. And when I asked what had happened, he wouldn't tell me, just asked me to leave." Her tears started. "Oh, Adam, I tried to get my old job back, but they had already found replacements. And I noticed people avoiding me in the street. I don't know what happened Adam. So I thought it best to leave."

"And went out of your way to avoid being found." He said wagging a finger at her.

"Yes, I tried to, but obviously it wasn't good enough. You found me."

"I certainly did. I would have searched for ever."

"Adam, I want so much to pay you back and finding work was my only option, but I had to find another town where no one knew me. I used up the money I had….."

"Yes, I know. I saw your bag in the loft." Adam smiled and pulled Grace closer. "True to form."

"I was intending to earn enough money and then write to you sending the money I owed. Then I was going to move on again. Forgive me Adam."

"There's nothing to forgive. I know all that happened."

"You do?"

"Yes. A rumour had been spread around town to the effect that you were branded a thief and had spent three years in prison. That's why Morgan no longer wanted your services and why the people of Virginia City shunned you."

"But who would start such a rumour; no one has shown any animosity toward…except…oh…."

"Precisely. Cathy and her friend Alice were the ones. I can't apologise enough, Grace. I would never have believed she would go this far. It's unforgiveable. She will pay dearly for this."

"Oh, Adam, please don't be too harsh with her. Although I'm sorry too for what's she's done."

"Grace, she has to learn she can't treat you or anyone else in such a wicked way just because she dislikes someone. I've told her time and again to be respectful towards people but she has disobeyed me in all respects.

Listen to me Grace." He turned her to face him and he held her face in his hands. "I can't lose you Grace. I want you with me always." …

They stayed in Genoa two more days, following Dr. Harvey's instructions, in caring for Grace. Adam was pleased that Grace was responding well. On their last day and after speaking with Dr. Harvey, Adam suggested Grace and he should take a short walk around the town. Some fresh air would be good for her. While they walked Adam took note of the town before they returned to the surgery.

"Are you all right, Grace?" Hannah asked her as they walked through the door. "Not too tired?"

"I am a little. I think a lie down is in order if that's alright with you Adam."

"Of course, sweetheart. I need to wash up anyway. I'll call back in, say, a couple of hours and we'll go out for supper. Can you be ready by then?"

"We'll make sure, Adam," Hannah answered for her, "right Grace?"

"Oh, yes. That sounds wonderful, Adam. Just a short rest and I'll be fine."

Adam gave her a kiss and tenderly touched her face and smiled, "See you soon, sweetheart." He left, closing the door behind him. ….

At the appointed time Adam was back.

"Grace had improved since your arrival, Adam." Dave said, as they waited for Grace. "Keep her safe on your journey home in the morning."

"I will, Dave, and thank you for all you have done for my Grace. I don't know how I would have survived without her." He looked up and saw her as she descended the stairs. He reached out and took her hand as she neared the bottom steps.

"Have a good evening." Hannah said, as she watched them leave. "They are a delightful couple, Dave. They're going to be very happy together."

"Yes, I believe you're right, Hannah." …..

"Good evening, Mr Cartwright," said the manager of the restaurant, as he welcomed the couple and showed them to their secluded table, as Adam had requested.

"Thank you, Mr. Freeman." They were seated and began looking at the menu.

"This is a very fine restaurant, Adam."

"A special lady needs to be pampered." He said, smiling over at Grace and taking her hand across the table.

"Now what would you like to eat. I've already ordered the wine when I booked the table. I think you will like it."

"I've not had wine in a very long time, except with a certain meal at the Ponderosa. I look forward to it."

"If you've made a decision, I'll call the waiter over."

"Yes, I'm ready, Adam."

Adam signalled the waiter over. "We're ready to order now." The waiter took their order and made his way to the kitchen. The wine waiter came across with the wine. He poured a taster for Adam. "That's excellent." The waiter then filled Grace's glass and then Adam's. He left the bottle in the silver bucket filled with ice.

"To us." They raised their glasses and toasted each other. Grace took a sip and smiled.

"This is delicious, Adam."

"I thought you'd like it. It's a light Sauvignon Blanc and easy on the palate.

"You are spoiling me tonight."

"That's my intention. I'm making this a special night for us to remember always." He put his glass down and Grace did the same. He took both of her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes. "I love you Grace Thomas. I believed I loved you from the moment we met."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did, and now I do with all my heart."

"I must be honest with you Adam. I too am in love with you. You brought me back to life and I love you for that. I love you for your generous nature, I love you for the love you give your family. I love everything about you."

"I want you for always in my life." He let go of her hands, reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small black box. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He opened the box exposing a beautiful single diamond ring.

"Oh, Adam. Thank you so much for asking me. Every woman should hear those words said to her. I would like so much to say yes, but I cannot. I can't come between you and your family."

"You're speaking of Cathy, right?"

"Of course. I don't think she would ever stop hating me. Would Cathy ever come to understand that I would want to love her too, if she would let me?"

"As her new mother, I know she would come to love you, who could not."

"Do you really think so. I would so much love to be a mother to her. But will she accept me?"

"She lost her mother very early in her life. Davy doesn't remember her. They may not believe it, but they need a mother as well as a father and I'd like to give them the stability of a happy loving family, that is, if you are willing. You already have a young boy who loves you dearly."

"Yes, Davy is wonderful."

"So, how do you answer my offer of marriage. Yes or no?"

"Adam, are you sure about this. You could have any woman you want."

"I don't want **any** woman, I want you. Will you have me as your husband?" He asked again.

"How can I refuse you. Yes, Adam, I'll marry you. With you by my side, we'll face the challenge together."

"You've made me the happiest man alive. Now let's see if this ring fits." He took the ring out of the box, held out Grace's left hand and placed the ring on her third finger. "There, now we are committed."

"I won't ever take it off. How happy you make me feel. I don't deserve such happiness."

"Now, none of that. Let's eat and enjoy the evening. I see the waiter coming with our first course. ….

"Congratulations you two," Hannah said, as Adam and Grace told the Harveys their news.

"I've brought Grace back for her last night here. We'll leave first thing in the morning." Then, giving Grace a goodnight kiss, he said "Goodnight sweetheart, sleep well."

"Night, Adam. I'll be waiting for you in the morning." She kissed Adam goodnight.


	17. Chapter 18

**I've obviously upset some readers with my stories. For that I'm sorry. I don't pretend to be a writer by any means, but I have taken on board what you have said and perhaps I'll be able to improve on my next story, should there be one. But if you are not happy with my efforts this time, then I might suggest you stop reading it as it seems to be causing resentment.**

 **Chapter 18**

The following morning and fully equipped they took off in the buggy Grace had rented. Adam had sold the horse he had travelled on; sent a telegram home telling them of his return AND with Grace. He told them he decided to spend one night in Virginia City before heading to the Ponderosa, giving Grace a much needed rest. He would send a note home once they arrived there.

They stopped for an hour to eat some lunch.

"It's going to be cold, Cathy. Will you be all right? We'll take our time travelling back."

"I'll be fine." She answered, eager to hear what Adam was planning.

They ate their meagre lunch and travelled on. As they journeyed on, Adam opened up about his life, well the important parts, that is.

"I'd like to tell you about my life and then I'd like to hear of your life as a child growing up."

"Oh, please do. I'd love to know all about your life."

"Well, my father and my mother, Elizabeth Stoddard lived in Boston at her father's home. His name was Captain Abel Stoddard."

"Captain?"

"Yes, he was a retired sea captain. My father was his first mate. I guess through him he met my mother. Anyway, I was born there. My mother died at my birth. I don't like celebrating my birthday due to that fact."

"Adam, I'm so sorry. That is so sad."

"I'm told I was named Adam from Milton's Paradise Lost, my mother's favourite book and Stoddard after my Grandfather."

"Adam Stoddard Cartwright. A strong name, for a strong man." She coughed and put her arm through his and leaned in closer. Adam smiled at her comment.

"My father's dream was to travel west, so eventually we left Boston and began our journey. Of course we had many stops along the way while my father took on any jobs he could find to finance our trip."

"Such a hard journey for you both."

"Yes, although as I grew a little older it became an exciting adventure. We stopped in St. Louis and Pa met Inger Bergstrom, they fell in love and married. She became a mother to me. She was a very happy person and I came to love her. We continued our journey now as a threesome."

"I'm glad you found a mother's love."

"Yes, but I'm afraid it didn't last too long. Hoss was born out there on the prairie. Then we got as far as a place called Ash Hollow, where we had trouble with Indians. Ma died in the attack and Pa and I were left alone again, except now we had baby Hoss with us."

"Such terrible times. But I believe it has made you the strong man you are today."

"Maybe. Anyway we arrived in this area at a place called Eagle Station, as it was called then. We were supposed to be going on into California, but Pa fell in love with the land here, and so we this is where we made our roots."

"Your Pa built the Ponderosa from nothing then?"

"He did and later with me and Hoss alongside him. As time passed the Ponderosa started taking shape and business deals were made and on one such trip Pa went to New Orleans, leaving us in the care of friends, where he met Marie DeMarigny, married her and brought her home to us."

"That must have been a shock."

"It was. Hoss loved her the moment he saw her and called her Ma, but me, well, the least said the better. Joe came along later. She died in a riding accident when Joe was around five years old."

"Oh," Grace coughed, "I feel so sorry for your father."

"Yes, but he'll always say, although he lost each of his wives, they each gave him a wonderful son."

"And so he has." She smiled at him leaned further over and kissed him.

"And what about you, Grace. Your childhood? What was it like?"

"Well nothing like yours." She started, but stopped while having a coughing fit.

"Perhaps we'll leave your story until later. Your cough is getting worse. You need to rest up, if you can."

"No, Adam I'd like to tell you and then I'll rest."

"Alright then, but if you start coughing again, you'll stop and rest."

"Yes, Master, just as you say." Grace smiled and continued with her story. "There really isn't much to tell. I was born and raised in Laramie with my father, the minister, and my mother. I grew up like most children in Virginia City. I lost my mother to illness when I was ten and father and I carried on as best we could. The rest you know. I became a teacher until that fateful day…."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you and I still can't understand how your father could have abandoned you in such a fashion. Your child is your child no matter what."

"Well, let's not dwell on that. My life then changed for the better because of you and I grew to love you."

"What about us, Grace?"

"What about us?"

"I'd like our engagement to be as long as we need it to be."

"Let everyone get used to the idea, you mean. Especially Cathy."

"Yes, I suppose so. It'll work out. I just know it."

"I dearly hope she'll give me a chance."

"It's all down to insecurity and jealousy. Cathy and Davy haven't been with us all that long and she still worries at being left and since you've been in my life, I'm sure she thinks you will take me away from her or we'll go away and abandon her."

"Cathy has a lot to learn about me. How much I will love her and help her. Do all those things mothers and daughters do together, if she'll let me."

"That sounds wonderful. All I want is to have a close family around me and now I have all the ingredients to make it so."

"You sound as if you're going to make a cake. Adam….." Adam raised his hand to stop Grace from saying more.

"I know that sounds very clinical, but I didn't say how much I love all those ingredients and how lucky I am to have that love back." He stopped the horse and kissed her. "And I do love you very much."

"And I you."

There was silence for a long time as each was drawn into their own thoughts.

Eventually Adam said, "This looks like a good place to camp for the night."

"That's good. I could do with the rest." Grace started coughing. This worried Adam. She can't get ill again now. Adam brought the buggy to a stop and helped Grace down. She held on tightly as he lowered her to the ground.

"The first thing to do is to light a large fire and keep you warm." Once he got the fire going, Adam took care of the horse and brought all the blankets they had with them over to Grace.

"We'll eat, then sleep. It's been a long day."

"Good." Grace was still coughing. It sounded chesty. Adam looked at her as he put the coffee pot on the fire.

"How are you feeling? You sound quite bad, probably brought on because of your weakened state."

"I'm fine, Adam." She said shrugging off the problem of the cough. "Let's eat, I'm starving. What have we got?"

"I've got a couple of chicken legs, bread, cheese and apples."

"Sounds good."

About thirty minutes later they were snuggled up together under the blankets, Adam with his arms around Grace, doing his best to keep her warm. He could tell she was definitely coming down with something, her cough had become more persistent. He had to get home as soon as possible. …

The following evening, their journey came to an end, much to Adam's relief as he could see that Grace was quite ill. His first port of call was to see Paul Martin.

"Grace has a chest infection," Paul told Adam. "She needs rest and some of Hop Sing's special medicine. She must take care or it could turn into pneumonia."

"We'll look after her at the Ponderosa and pamper her well. We're staying the night in town so Grace can rest before we take the journey home."

"Good idea. If Grace gets worse just call me, okay?"

"Will do, Paul. And thanks." With that Adam took Grace over to the International and booked them into a room where Grace could lie down and keep warm.

"Now, how are you feeling."

"Oh, much better now that I'm in bed and under the covers. The fire in the room also helps. Thank you, Adam."

"Now you have a sleep while I send a note home to Pa, as I promised I would once we were back in town."

"That's fine, Adam. I'm very tired and ready for a sleep."

"Good. I won't be long." Adam bent down and kissed her once more before he left the room. …

Ben had related what news he had received about Grace in Genoa to Joe and Hoss, out of the children's hearing of course. Then when the note arrived at the ranch Ben was not happy to hear the news that Grace was ill.

"They should be here tomorrow with luck. I'll get Hop Sing to get the guest bedroom ready for her."

"I'm sorry to hear Grace is ill." Hoss said. We'll shur make her as comfortable as possible."

"Yeah, we sure will. Grace could be our new sister-in-law. I sure hope so." Joe said with a smile. "I can tell Adam loves her very much."

"I agree with you Joe," Ben said. "It's taken a long time, but I feel Grace might be the one."

Then Hoss, changing the subject said, "I shur wouldn't want to be Cathy when Adam gets home."

"I'm not going to interfere there, it'll be up to Adam to deal with that problem. She has hurt them both by her actions and should suffer the consequences as a result. I'll go into town tomorrow with the wagon. ….

Back in Virginia City Grace was resting comfortably, but still coughing.

"Paul said to have this powder. It should help to clear your congestion." Adam said as he handed Grace the glass the contents of which she drank down.

"That was really tasty," she said sarcastically and pulling a face. Adam smiled at her comment.

"Something that tasty should work wonders." He said as he took his jacket off and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

"Are you feeling any easier, now that you've had a rest?"

"Not too bad. Still have the cough which kept me from sleeping too much, but I do feel rested and warm."

"Good. I sent a letter off to Pa to let him know we're here in Virginia City and safe. They'll be making a room ready for you."

"I'm such a nuisance to you all."

"No nuisance at all. It's our pleasure to look after you and get you well. I've asked Pa to sort out a wagon for us so you can rest in the back as we drive home."

"What about…," another bought of couching stopped her for a moment, "….the buggy?"

"Don't you worry about anything, it's all taken care of. Pa will be bringing Steve, one of the hands, with him probably and he will be taking the buggy back to the way station."

"You've thought of everything. Thank you, Adam."

"You're welcome. Now I'm going to get us something to eat and then more rest. I could do with a rest myself." And with that and a quick kiss to Grace's forehead, Adam left the room.

They dined on a light beef broth, something to help build Grace's strength up. After eating Adam joined Grace on the bed, wrapped her in his arms and they drifted off to sleep. …..

The following morning Ben arrived with the wagon all geared up with a mattress and all the trimmings for a makeshift bed. Ben and Adam met in the lobby of the hotel.

"Hi, Pa."

"How is Grace this morning, Adam?"

"Not too grand, but is warm and comfortable."

"Should she be travelling out to the Ponderosa today then?"

"I think so, Pa. I need to get her settled at home."

"Very well, the wagon is all ready and waiting."

"Okay, I'll just call on Paul to see Grace again before we take our leave."

Once Paul had seen Grace, he gave the all clear for travelling home, after giving final instructions for her care.

"I'll call in a couple of days to check on her."

"Fine, Paul," Ben said, "and thanks."

Ben drove the wagon, while Adam sat with Grace in the back, making sure she was kept as warm as possible, of course in Adam's arms.

They reached the ranch house at last and Hop Sing was there ready to welcome them.


	18. Chapter 19

**Once again I thank you for your uplifting reviews. I am not one for too complicated a story. I leave that to the talented writers we have on FanFic. But I may take away with me some ideas that have been suggested though, but will use them in another story altogether, that is if I write another. I probably will but as I'm very slow at writing up my ideas, I'll have to see how it goes. I intend to complete this one in time for Christmas, if I can.**

 **Warning there is spanking in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 19**

Grace was settled in the downstairs guest bedroom. She quickly became warmed by the fire Hop Sing had lit in preparation of her arrival. Adam produced her carpet bad and told her to get herself into bed and he'd be back soon.

"We've got to get you well, and Hop Sing will be supervising your recover. Just take whatever he gives you, he's a marvel when it comes to getting one of us well."

"Yes, I will, Adam. You go and do what you have to do. I'll be fine now. A warm bed and sleep. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"I'll leave you to get undressed and into bed. The journey must have tired you out."

"Yes, indeed."

Adam kissed her gently and left. …..

Ben and Adam were sitting in their usual chairs drinking hot coffee, to help warm up their bones after the journey from town.

"The weather has certainly changed now for the worse." Ben said as he sipped on his coffee.

"It certainly has, which had me so worried for Grace. Well I suppose you can expect a change in the weather in November. I expect snow is not far off."

"Cathy is up in her room," Ben told him. "Davy is out with Hoss and Joe."

"Right. Before I deal with our recalcitrant child, I'll pop back in to make sure Grace is settled and in bed." He rose and made his way over to the guest bedroom and knocked. "Are you decent in there?" Adam called.

"Yes, come on in." He entered and closed the door and sat on the side of the bed.

"You look comfortable, sweetheart. Are you?"

"Oh yes, I am, thank you. I'm hoping to get some sleep, now that I am so comfortable."

"Then I'll leave you to rest, my love." He bent forward and gently kissed her, stood up and left the room.

On returning to the great room, Adam said, I'm not looking forward to this."

"No, I suspect not.

Adam made his way upstairs and entered Cathy's room. She was sitting on the side of her bed, just waiting. She had heard everybody arrive and was waiting the wrath of her father. Adam came across and sat beside her.

"I've found out what you and Alice did. Want to tell me why you did it? Adam asked.

"I'm sorry, Pa. Grandpa talked to me and made me see how wrong I've been. I was so afraid you would go away with her, Miss Grace, and Davy and me wouldn't have a Pa no more."

"I seem to remember that I've spoken to you before, that I would never leave you and Davy. I'm your Pa now and love you both. That's my promise to you."

"Grandpa said maybe you love Miss Grace."

"And so I do, but that does not mean I will love you any less. You are my daughter and always will be."

"I know that now."

"You can love many people, as I do. Everyone does. I would eventually like to marry Grace and she would become a mother to you and Davy. She would love to be able to do that. How do you feel about that?"

"I did a very great wrong to her and I know I will be punished. But I'll try."

"I'd like to think that you will. At the moment Grace is resting in the downstairs guest room, recovering from a chest infection and we're all hoping it won't turn into pneumonia, so I don't want you disturbing her just yet."

"Miss Grace is ill?" Cathy said, with a shocked expression.

"Yes, but hopefully now that she's here, we can look after her and get her well."

"She got ill because of me, didn't she?

"No, darlin'. I don't want you to think that."

"Is that true?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Grace was not too well when she first came to Virginia City, but she's going to be well real soon. Now…, tomorrow you and I are going into Virginia City and you are going to apologise to everyone, you and Alice that is…."

"Oh no, Pa. I can't do that."

"Yes you will and you will tell them all that you were punished for your deceit, in making everyone believe that Grace was a thief and served a prison sentence."

"Are you goin' to punish Alice too?"

"No. I'm leaving that up to her father. But I suspect Alice will get a tanning she'll never forget, just like you're about to get."

"I know I deserve it, but ….."

"No buts, young lady. Let's get this over with so we can start afresh." He patted his lap. Cathy stood and very reluctantly put herself across his knees.

Adam wasted no time in setting her backside on fire with a series of hard spanks.

"Ah, Pa, that hurts."

"And so it should. You should remember this spanking for a very long time. I don't want to have to do this again any time soon."

"Oh, Pa, please stop," she said through her tears, "I'm sorry, Pa. I'll be good to Miss Grace, I promise." She was practically yelling.

Adam stopped the spanking and lifted Cathy up and carefully sat her down on his lap. She was crying hard now as he put his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I love you very much Cathy," he said, "I wouldn't be a good father if I allowed you to get away with what you did."

As her tears subsided she said, "I love you too, Pa, and I'm sorry for what I did. Please don't make me apologise tomorrow."

"Not up for discussion."

"But…."

"No buts, Cathy. Sweetheart, all is forgiven, but you have to apologise to Grace and everyone. It's part of the consequences for your actions."

"Yes, Pa."

"Good girl." He said, kissing the top of her head.

Cathy turned, still with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and hugged him as tightly as she could, treasuring the moment. She had decided to like Miss Grace for her Pa's sake and maybe in time her liking might turn to love. …..

The next day when Adam and Cathy arrived in town, he took her to school. They had come together on Sport, and Cathy was definitely feeling the effects of that ride.

"Glad to be off Sport, no doubt." Adam said, as he helped her down from the horse.

"Yes, Pa. That hurt a lot." Adam smiled knowingly, remembering the times the same thing had happened to him.

"I'm staying in town," he told her, "and I'll pick you up at lunch time."

"Yes, Pa."

"Be good."

"Yes, Pa, I will."

"Bye for now." He said, bending down and giving her a kiss.

"Bye, Pa." Cathy carefully walked towards the school house and found Alice, looking subdued, leaning up against the school house wall.

"Hi, Alice."

"Hi, yourself.

"You get a tanning too?" Cathy asked.

"And then some. My Pa never spanked me so hard and long before. He was real mad with me for what we done. I ain't never goin' to listen to you no more."

"My Pa did the same to me. How am I goin' to sit still all day? I'll be hurting for ever. I also got restricted to the house, except for school and church for a whole month."

"Me too, only I only got a two week restriction." Alice said, "I never want that to happen to me again."

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble. I'm sorry for a lot of things, but I'm goin' to make it up to you."

"How?"

"I don't know right now, but I will, I promise."

Just then Mrs Myers appeared and rang the bell, everyone went inside. Both Cathy and Alice very gingerly sat at their desks showing a grimace of pain. Luckily the other children were unaware of what they had done. This was a good thing in their eyes. The thought of all that teasing, along with what they got, would have been unbearable. …..

Adam spent his time getting supplies for Hop Sing, the mail and visiting Roy, and suddenly lunch time was come. He made his way over to the school house. Jake Cahill was waiting for him.

"Hello, Jake."

"Adam. You ready for this."

"As I'll ever be. Let's get the girls."

They picked up Cathy and Alice and walked over to the café. It was about the right time for some of the ladies of the town to get together for lunch and gossip. Adam opened the door, they walked in and faced the ladies that were there.

"Ladies," he announced, "my Cathy has something she wants to say to you all. Cathy?" Adam brought her forward in front of him and placed his hands on her shoulders, to show his support.

Then hesitantly, "I'm very sorry for what I said about Miss Grace. It was all lies. We said those things loud enough so you'd hear and spread it about…." Adam gave her shoulder a gentle push to stop her from saying any more, which he felt sure would anger the ladies present. "I'm very sorry."

"I sure hope you punished her good." Mrs Fairweather said.

"Yes, Mrs. I was. My Pa tanned me good and I'll be feeling it for a long time to come, I reckon."

At this point Jake came forward with Alice. It was her turn.

"I'm sorry too. And all that happened to Cathy happened to me too. I won't be able to sit for at least a week. Please forgive us."

"Why did you do it children?" Again Mrs Fairweather spoke, seemingly she had elected to become the spokeswoman.

"I didn't want to lose my Pa. I wanted to hurt Miss Grace…."

"I think you've said enough, sweetheart. Everyone here, I believe, is grateful for your apologies."

"We accept, but you'd better keep a tight rein on these children from now on." The spokeswoman said.

"That we certainly will, right Jake?"

"Yes M'am. We will."

With that the two adults and children left the café. Cathy and Alice were in tears, both feeling the embarrassment of having to apologise in front of everyone. Another consequence for their actions.

"I think a quick lunch at my place is called for," Jake offered, "it won't take long to organise a drink and a sandwich."

"That's very kind of you Jake, we'll take you up on that, won't we Cathy?"

Cathy was still teary and her nose was running. Adam fished out his handkerchief and gave it to Cathy.

"Not got a hanky on you, I suppose?" Cathy shook her head. "Here, now blow your nose." She blew her nose and wiped her eyes and found that she was feeling a little better about everything, now that it was all over, except for apologising to Miss Grace.

"Thanks, Pa. I feel a little better now."

"I'm glad. I hope all of this has taught you to think before you act, and to come to me in future when there is something you don't understand or feel unhappy about. That's one of the things I'm here for."

"I will, Pa."

"Now let's have our lunch before it's time for you to go back to school," Jake said.

Alice took Cathy's hand and led her through to the back room of the store.


	19. Chapter 20

**I am nearing the end of my story. I hope I can get it finished for you by tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 20**

A few days went by, a feeling of normality in the air, with one exception; Cathy had not yet seen Grace to apologise. It had been weighing on her mind. What to say to her. Cathy had heard she was feeling much better and would be up, probably, the next day. Today, she thought, would be the best time to make her apology, with everyone out at chores or work. She walked into the kitchen. Hop Sing was preparing a breakfast tray for Missy Grace.

"Hop Sing, will you let me take Miss Grace her breakfast in this mornin'?"

"Vely good, Miss Cathy. Hop Sing almost done."

He put the final touches to the tray. "You take in now, prease."

"Thank you, Hop Sing." Cathy carefully lifted the tray and walked very slowly towards the bedroom door. She had to knock with her foot; it sounded like a thud.

"Is someone there, if so, please come in?"

Then Cathy realised she couldn't open the door, no hands. She quickly thought over her dilemma and set the tray on the table, turned and slightly opened the door, turned to retrieve the tray and entered the bedroom.

"Oh, Cathy, you do have your hands full."

"Yes, it's your breakfast."

Grace was sitting up in bed with a book. "Why, thank you, Cathy. That's very good of you. Would you place it on my lap please?" Cathy did so.

" **I've** brought your breakfast today as Pa didn't want me to disturb you while you were getting better."

"Oh, but I would have loved to have seen you. It's been a long time."

"Yes. I came today 'cause I heard that you were now well enough to get out of bed tomorrow and thought this would be okay."

"Well, this is lovely and I'm glad **you** brought it. It will give us some time together."

"I really came to say sorry for what I did. I made everybody believe you were a thief and had been in prison."

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry you felt you had to do it. But you've been punished, I hear, and I'm also sorry for having been the cause of that."

"Not your fault, all me. Pa and Grandpa have talked to me, so now I think I understand. You see I thought you would take my Pa away from Davy and me but Pa said you wouldn't do that. It made me not like you. I'm sorry."

"Your Pa was right, I would never take him away from you and Davy. But now I think it's time for both of us to make up and maybe become friends. Let's start afresh."

"That's what Pa said."

"And he's right again. Let's pretend we've just met. How does that sound?"

"Pretend all I did never happened?" Cathy said, thinking that maybe she was beginning to like her.

"Yes, that's right. But first, I must eat these scrambled eggs and toast, or Hop Sing will not be happy with me."

"Alright, I'll just sit and shut up….I mean keep quiet." Grace smiled at that, then started to eat her breakfast. ….

Adam was out with Davy doing a check of some line fences and to see that the cattle were all right. Davy was riding Sport along with Adam.

"When can I see Miss Grace?" Davy asked.

"Tomorrow. Miss Grace will be getting up tomorrow and joining us all."

"Good. I missed not being able to see her. And she probly missed reading to me/"

"Davy you must not expect Miss Grace to read to you every time you see her."

"I spose." Davy said grumpily.

"Wow, look at that." Adam suddenly said as he spied a few cattle making their way through a break in the fence. "We need to get over there right quick, like now, and move them back through the fence."

"Oh good." Davy sounded excited at the thought of being able to help his Pa.

They rode to where the break in the fence was, walked the horse through and went after the cattle, all five of them. The job was easily managed, with Adam commanding the cattle to move and Davy echoing his words. Once the cattle were through, Adam said, "Now, how are we going to repair the fence with no supplies with us?"

"Can we use some branches off the trees over there?"

"Clever, Davy, very clever. What a good idea. I have the rope here, so maybe we can attach them to those uprights. Well done Davy. Why didn't I think of that." Should have brought the wagon with some supplies in case of emergencies, he thought.

Davy was happy that his Pa was pleased with him and tried to get down from Sport, but Adam held him firm, saying, "We'll walk Sport over to the trees and get off there."

"Why." That inevitable question.

"We can't have you on the ground with those cattle so near."

"Would they turn on me?"

"Quite. Cattle can be unpredictable."

"Huh?"

"It means that you cannot tell what they are going to do or how they are going to behave. Understand?"

"Yes, Pa. Like Cathy." He laughed.

"Well, let's hope she will settle down more soon, like you have."

They got down off of Sport and as they began pulling at some long branches, Davy asked, "Why doesn't Cathy like Miss Grace, like what I do?"

Right now was not the time for a grammar lesson, so Adam let it pass.

"Because I have feelings for Miss Grace, Cathy was afraid she would take me away from you both, so she disliked her."

"Oh, but Miss Grace wouldn't do that, would she?"

"No, Davy, of course not. If she likes me, she must like my family too. Now a little less chatter while we try and repair the fence and while we're doing it I want you to take a good look around this area, because when we get back, Grandpa will want a full report on what we found and where and I want you to tell him. Can you do that?"

"Shur." Adam doubted it, but was happy that Davy was pleased with the task. …..

Breakfast in the bedroom was about finished as Grace was just drinking the last of her coffee.

"What does coffee taste like?" Cathy asked. "I never had any."

"It's an acquired taste."

"What's that?"

"It's something you dislike at first, but then you start to like it after you have tried it a few times. Here, have a sip."

"But I'm not allowed."

"I won't tell if you won't." Cathy took one look at the cup and took it from Grace, took a sip and her face registered her dislike of the coffee.

"I don't like it," she said, wiping her mouth with her hand. "How can you drink it?"

"Like I said, it's an acquired taste and really only meant to be drunk by grown-ups. So don't tell your Pa you had some."

"You mean, like a secret."

"Yes, like a secret between us two, because if he found out, your father would not be happy with me for letting you have some."

"Would he spank you?"

"I wouldn't put it passed him," she said, smiling to herself as she thought back to their picnic.

"Well, he'd better not find out then. I promise I won't say nothin'."

"Good. Now, I'd be grateful if you would take the tray back to Hop Sing and come back and we'll have a talk."

"I think I'd like that." Cathy took the tray straight away and returned quickly.

"Sit here with me on the bed." Grace said, patting the bed beside her. Cathy came over and with uncertainty sat next to Grace.

"Hello miss, have we met before. What's your name?"

"Why are you asking me that. Pa told you about me, hasn't he?"

"We said we'd start afresh and that's what I'm doing, and besides it was Davy who told me about you not your Pa."

"This is like a game then?"

"I suppose you can call it that, but a serious game of getting to know one another."

"Oh, I see."

"Now, what's your name? My name is Grace Thomas."

"I'm Catherine Elizabeth Cartwright. My Pa wanted me to have his Ma's name."

"That was a lovely thing for him to do. And how old are you?"

"I'm eight…and a half. How old are you?"

"Now that's a question you should never ask a lady, but I'll tell you, just you. I'm twenty-eight. Old, eh?"

"I guess so. Pa's thirty-two, he told me. Where were you born?" Cathy was enjoying this 'game'.

"I was born in Laramie, Wyoming."

"That's a long way from here, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. And where were you born?"

"I don't know. Me and Davy lived on a farm with Ma and Pa."

"Well, that's something we could find out, if you like."

"Maybe." Cathy wasn't sure she wanted Grace to know about her past.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I too have a past that I keep to myself."

"We are like each other then, aren't we?"

"Yes, I think we are. And I think we're going to be good friends." Cathy smiled, thinking maybe Miss Grace wasn't so bad after all.


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The passing of a week and matters had drastically improved. Davy had become a very happy boy, having Miss Grace staying with them, with lots of reading of stories and working with Adam and learning new things all the time. Adam could see an improvement in Cathy's behaviour toward Grace and was pleased to see it.

Adam and Grace had talked long and hard over what they would do. Adam persuaded Grace to stay with them and become a tutor to Davy in preparation for his starting school the following year. Also to help Cathy with any homework she might have trouble with.

"We need to tell the family you were a teacher before you came to us. They need not know anything else."

"I need to be doing something worth while, but a job in town will now be out of the question. I will certainly like to become a tutor and helper at the Ponderosa. I can be of great help, I know it. It'll help me earn some money and I can at last begin to pay you back for the loan."

"Listen to me Grace, please. You will not be here as a servant, you are to be my wife and as such you will live here as a member of this family, and any money you require will be my privilege to provide. And as for the loan, I'll not hear another word about it. It's forgotten."

"I hear what you're saying, Adam. And I thank you. I will try and do my best. I know your father and brothers like me, and Davy, of course, and I'm beginning to make progress with Cathy. We're becoming good friends."

"That is very great news. I'm happy that love is starting to grow. She so deserves your love and it's good to know it's beginning to be returned. She is a lovely girl, all those insecurities held her back."

"We have made great strides and it brings me such joy, I can't describe.

"In that case, what do you think about announcing our forthcoming wedding? Have we decided then on February 14th?"

"I think it's very romantic to be married on Valentine's Day. Will they be pleased do you think?"

"My father will probably say 'about time'. They laughed, embraced and kissed with passion.

"How can I wait for two months?" Adam groaned.

"Well, it's the same for me. We just have to be patient."

"Oh, there's another point I want to make and that is where we'll all live."

"I thought we'd be living here." Grace said, surprised.

"No. Pa asked each of us years ago to choose a piece of land on the Ponderosa if ever we needed it and I would like to build us a home on a spot I love dearly to make our family complete. I'll take you there so you can see it for yourself and if you approve, that's where I'll build our home. And who knows, we may have to make space for more children if we're so blessed."

"It all sounds wonderful, Adam."

"There is one thing I would like to do before we announce anything and that is to speak with the children and talk to them about our decision first. I'd like to hear what they think about our plans. Hopefully they will be happy for us and then we can announce it as a family."

"I wanted to say that too. We certainly think alike, Adam. I think we should find time today. I just hope they will be as excited as we are."

"I hope so to." ….

Adam, Grace and the children were gathered together in Grace's room, Davy on Grace's lap and Cathy on Adam's.

"Children we have something to tell you," Adam began. "Grace and I would like to marry."

Davy's face lit up with a great smile. "Will you be our mother then, Miss Grace?" He asked, looking up into Grace's face.

"That is my dearest wish, Davy." She replied, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair.

"Cathy, have you anything to say?" Adam asked.

"If it means we'll truly be a family, I'm happy for us all."

"Thank you, sweetheart." He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I love you for saying that." And then he kissed her cheek. She hugged him back and returned his kiss.

"I, too, thank you Cathy. That was a beautiful thing to say." Grace said, smiling over at Cathy.

"I want to be a family too." Davy said, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Are we then all happy for Grace and I to marry?" He asked, taking in a breath and holding it.

"Yes, Pa." Davy piped up immediately.

"Yes, Pa," from Cathy, but not quite as enthusiastically as Davy.

"Very well then, Grace and I have talked of getting married on February 14th, if that's all right with you two."

Again, "Yes, Pas," were declared by the children.

"Well now, since we have all agreed on the date, I think we should announce it to everyone at supper."

"Oh yes, Pa. Won't they be surprised." Davy cried.

"You will have to keep it a secret until then, Davy. Can you do that." Grace hugged Davy close.

"Yeah, I can do it."

"It's for your father to tell the rest of the family." She said. "Understand?"

"Yes, Miss Grace."

"All right now, let's all go about our daily chores as normal, for the rest of the day," Adam said. And so they all went back to their routine. …

Later, as supper was just about finished, Adam stood and made the announcement that Grace had consented to be his wife and that the marriage will take place on February 14th. There were shouts of congratulations from everyone.

"And about time too." Adam and Grace laughed together. "This calls for a celebratory toast," Ben said, "Hop Sing," he called.

"Yes, Mr Cartlight, you want more coffee?"

"No, Hop Sing, I want you to bring out a bottle of our best wine and bring in a glass for yourself. We are about to celebrate the coming marriage of Adam and Grace."

"Yes, Mr Cartlight, right away. I pleased for you Missy Grace and Mr Adam."

"Thank you, Hop Sing." They said together. Hop Sing quickly disappeared to complete his given task. When he returned Ben started filling glasses and then he stood to make the toast.

"To Adam and Grace, may your life together be always a happy and loving one. And to you Catherine and David, may you be always happy in your new family. Please raise your glasses in congratulations to Adam and Grace and Catherine and David."

A chorus of 'to Adam and Grace and Catherine and David' sounded wonderful in Davy's mind and in Cathy's too, with just a little hesitation as Adam leaned into Grace and kissed her. Then looking across at Grace with a glint in her eye, she asked, "Can I have a sip, Pa?"

"Certainly not. You are far too young to be drinking wine. You wouldn't like it anyway."

That question and answer caused smiles and laughter around the table.

"Is it an acquired taste, Pa?" Cathy further asked. Grace almost choked on her wine.

"Are you all right?" Adam asked her as he gently patted her back.

"Fine, just fine, thank you," she replied, giving Cathy a look, daring her to not say any more.

Adam wondered where on earth Cathy had heard that phrase before, but the thought went out of his head as the family adjourned to the great room, still in a congratulatory frame of mind, with pats on the back, kisses for Grace and hugs and kisses for the children. Adam had also informed the family that Grace had been a teacher and will be helping Davy with his preparation for school next year and Cathy if she needs any help.

It was a fine evening and everyone went to bed happy. …..

The following morning at breakfast the day was treated as normal.

"Grace and I are going into town, while the weather lasts. We'll be taking Cathy to school and then we have some supplies to get in before the weather turns bad." Adam announced.

"Can I come too?" Davy asked hopefully.

"No, Davy, not today."

"But I want to go," he almost yelled.

"Davy, you speak to me in that tone again and you'll be in trouble. Understand? Adam admonished.

"Yes, Pa." Davy was now in a sulk.

"Besides, you'd miss out on Uncle Joe's surprise."

"Yeah, Davy." Joe said. "You and me are going to have a look at some horses today to see if we can build up our stock."

"Really Uncle Joe?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry, Pa. I should've waited till you finished saying what you was saying."

"Yes, you should. Wait next time." Davy, with downcast eyes, nodded his 'yes'.

"Okay," Ben spoke to everyone, "let's get started. The day has begun and with it getting dark so early now, we need to complete our jobs by then. Grace and Adam to town, Cathy to school, Davy and Uncle Joe to see about those horses, Hoss ranch chores to complete and me, I have the books to finish. Not my favourite thing, but it has to be done."

"Why do you do it if you don't like doing it?" Davy asked.

"Because, Davy. There are many things we all dislike doing, but the jobs still have to be done. So we just

grin and bear it, meaning, we have to accept doing that something, without complaining. Understand."

"I think so." Davy replied.

Everybody rose from the table and took off in all directions. …

"When it snows," Cathy was asking on their way into town, "will I have to go to school?"

"Oh, no, sweetheart. The roads can become impassable. And we could get a snow storm anytime soon. It's lasted longer this year, without the snow coming. But your school work will not be neglected. Miss Grace will be able to help you when you have to stay home."

"Mmm." Grace and Adam glanced at each other, knowing that might be a problem to come.

They arrived at the school house and dropped Cathy off. "Be good now," Adam said, as he kissed her goodbye.

"We'll be in town all day, so we'll pick you and Alice up at lunch time and we'll enjoy a light lunch together. Okay?"

"That will be nice, Pa." Then she quickly ran towards the school house door and entered. No children were waiting outside, due to the coldness of the day.

"Do you think she suspects anything, Adam?"

"No, I don't think so. Now…" Adam drew out his wallet and handed Grace some money. "…this is for you to spend as you wish."

"Oh thank you Adam. You are so good to me. With Christmas only two weeks away, I need to get some presents for everyone. Will you help me choose what to buy?"

"Of course. Did you bring Cathy's dress?"

"Oh yes. I wish for her to be my flower girl and get her a lovely dress to wear for the occasion."

"And I will find a nice little suit for Davy. I'm sure they'll be delighted when they get them. And for you?

What are you planning?"

"Something simple. I'm not one for ostentatiousness." She answered. Adam kissed her then, knowing his choice for a wife was just perfect.

They rode on into the town and over to the mercantile.

"Morning Jake."

"Morning Adam, Grace. And what can I do for you today?"

"Well, first, we have a list of supplies to get for Hop Sing. Got to keep the stock up in readiness in case of bad weather."

"Of course, I understand."

"But we'll be back later to pick them up."

"We need to do other things first, and then we'll be back to have a look around for presents for the family." Grace told him.

"That's not a problem." Jake said with a smile. "See you later then." And with that Adam and Grace left the store.

Their first stop was the church.

"Good morning Reverend. Grace and I want to discuss our forthcoming marriage with you."

"How wonderful, many congratulations to you both." John Gardner clasped his hand with joy. "Come on in and we'll discuss the arrangements you want."

When they were all seated in the Reverend's parlour, they divulged their plans to the Reverend.

"We have set our wedding date as February 14th and wish you would call the bands in time before that." Adam said.

"No problem there. Are you thinking of marrying in the church or at home on the Ponderosa?"

"We are hoping for the church." Grace joined in.

"Excellent. I shall be looking forward to that blessed day." He rose and shook hands with them both.

The next port of call was to Mrs Clara Mitchell, the dressmaker.

"This is your domain," Adam said, "I leave it entirely in your hands. I'll just sit here and wait." Grace thanked him and squeezed his hand.

Grace produced Cathy's dress from where she had hidden it inside of her carpet bag. "I'd like you to make a flower girl's dress just an inch bigger all round than this one. And can you take the measurement now, as I need to get the dress back before being noticed it's missing?"

"A flower girl's dress. And yes I can measure it now. Who's getting married?"

"Please keep this to yourself for the time being, but Adam and I are."

"Oh my, how wonderful. I recognize you now. You're the lady that was rumored around town to have been in prison. How sorry for you, and it was all lies."

"Yes, well it's all been sorted out and best forgotten."

"Yes, of course. Now shall we look at some material? I have a nice selection just over here, if you'll follow me." Grace looked across to Adam, who was smiling at her.

"Won't be too long, Adam."

"Take as long as you need."

With decisions made for Cathy and herself, they left the dressmakers and decided that a break for a coffee would be welcome. They entered the café and saw that Mrs Fairweather was there with some companions having tea. As soon as she saw them she stood and made her way over them.

"My dear, how good to see you among us once again. I'm so sorry for being one of the ones to have spread those lies about you," Then looking at Adam she said, "your daughter was right in knowing how my ears would pick up on such news and gossip about it all over town. Well, I've learned a good lesson myself because of it and will never speak ill of anyone again. Please forgive me."

"I do forgive you, Mrs Fairweather. Please think nothing more about it. All is righted now. I hope we'll become good friends." Grace said, holding out her hand to Mrs Fairweather. They shook and smiled at one another. Mrs Fairweather returned to her friends while Adam and Grace found a seat and ordered their coffee.

"Well, that was something I thought I would never witness," Adam said in lowered tones, "wonders will never cease." He started to chuckle.

"Be quiet," Grace scolded, "she'll hear you. I don't want to lose her friendship so soon."

"You were just wonderful in the way you handled her. I'm mighty proud of you."

"Thanks. Now let's just enjoy our coffee and relax in readiness for our lunch date."

"Right." Adam smiled at Grace, loving to look in her eyes and feel the love coming from them. He was indeed the luckiest of men. ….

Lunch at the café was a cheery affair. Alice were animated in her talk of a school concert.

"We are going to tell the story of Jesus' birth and sing carols," Alice said, and Cathy has been asked to take part, and me as well."

"Oh what part is it Cathy?" Grace asked, anxious to hear what she would be doing.

"The Angel Gabriel," she said without any enthusiasm.

"That's just great." Adam said.

"You sound as if you don't want to do it," Grace said, showing concern. "Why not?"

"I can't learn the lines and I can't read it very well."

"Well, I can help you with that, if you'll let me," Grace said, trying her best to make her feel better about it.

"You will?"

"Of course I will." Grace squeezed Cathy's hand, "I'd love to."

"That's kind of you Grace, thank you. There you are Cathy, no need to worry any more. You'll have Grace to help you. What do you say to Grace?"

"Thank you Miss Grace."

The rest of the lunch went quite well.

The two girls left to return to school for the afternoon session and as they strolled across town, Alice asked, "Why do you call her Miss Grace, she's your Ma now, ain't she?"

"Not yet, she isn't. But I guess I will call her Ma once she is married to my Pa. Oh..." Cathy put her hand to her mouth, "…I'm not supposed to say anything about that. Don't you tell anybody. They'll all find out soon enough."

"Married, I'm happy for you, you'll have a Ma and a Pa."

"Yeah. She's growing on me. I've started liking her and she likes me."

"Maybe I ought to find a lady for **my** Pa so we could be the same," Alice said, grinning from ear to ear. Then putting her arm through Cathy's, they skipped the rest of the way to school. …

Adam and Grace finished their purchases after lunch and returned for a little refreshment while waiting for school to finish for the day.


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The day of the concert arrived. Grace had helped Cathy, as promised, who now had got the part down pat.

She could recite it perfectly. They had rehearsed it in private so that everyone would be surprised and pleased when she performed. Grace had made her a long white robe from an old sheet and a halo to go with it and of course wings. Cathy was happy that she'd let Grace help her.

Alice was the story teller. A group of young children appeared dressed as shepherds. "Now there were in the same country shepherds living out in the fields, keeping watch over their flock by night. And behold, an angel of the Lord stood before them, (Cathy appeared on the stage) and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were greatly afraid. Then the angel said to them,"

"Do not be afraid, (she held out her arms) for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy which will be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David, a Saviour, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be the sign to you: You will find the Babe wrapped in swaddling cloths, lying in a manger."

Alice again: "And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying:

Glory to God in the highest, And, on earth peace, goodwill toward men.

So it was, when the angels had gone away from them into heaven, that the shepherds said to one another,

"Let us now go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has come to pass, which the Lord has made known to us."

"And they came with haste and found Mary and Joseph, and the Babe lying in a manger. Now when they had seen Him _,_ they made widely known that which was told them concerning this Child. And all those who heard it marvelled at those things which were told them by the shepherds. But Mary kept all these things and pondered them in her heart. Then the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they had heard and seen, as it was told them."

The end came with the singing of 'Away in a Manger'.

The applause was deafening. Needless to say Grace and Adam hugged Cathy tightly and told her how proud they were of her performance.

"You did so well, sweetheart." Adam said, giving her a kiss. "You can come back down to earth now. And how fine you looked in your costume."

"I couldn't have done it without Miss Grace." Cathy put her arms around Grace's waste and hugged her.

"Oh my darlin', it was a great pleasure, and to do it so well, made be very proud."

"Are we goin' home now?" Came the familiar voice of Davy. He had been sitting with his Grandpa throughout the concert.

"Yes, I think we're ready to go home." Ben said as he joined the group.

"I'd just like to say bye to Alice. Can I?" Cathy asked.

"Of course, just don't be too long." Adam stated.

Cathy rushed over to where Alice and her father were standing talking to other folk. She pulled Alice aside. "I just come to say bye for now. And have a Happy Christmas. I don't think I'll see you again before then."

"Probly not. It's goin' to snow heavier tonight, so I've been told. Bye Cathy and you have a Happy Christmas too."

"Bye Alice, bye Mr Cahill." And with that she returned to her family.

Ben had already left having taken the larger buggy, with enough room for Hoss, Joe, Davy and himself.

"Here Cathy, you'll need to put on this warm coat." Grace said holding it open for Cathy to put on. "It's going to be very cold on the journey home."

"We must hurry then and all get inside in front of the big fire I know will be burning, waiting for us."

"That's right sweetheart. Up you go." Adam lifted her and Grace up into the small buggy. "There's a couple of blankets there to keep you two warm. Now wrap up well."

"We'll be fine. You keep warm too."

"Will do. Ready. Off we go." ….

Christmas morning arrived, both children too excited to sleep, were downstairs before anyone else was stirring, but Grace being on the ground floor heard them and got out of bed, dressed in her robe and went to see what they were up to.

"Morning children, I hope you haven't opened anything yet. We need to be altogether when that happens. It's very early. How about we make up the fire so that it's nice and warm for everyone when they come down for breakfast and then we'll go and have some hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good," Davy said, "but I don't know how to make this fire."

"Cathy and I can show you. We've done it a few times. Come on let's get it all done." Cathy seemed eager to please. She was definitely coming to terms with Grace being her mother.

They finished the fire in record time and then made their way to the kitchen and hot chocolate.

"Now then Davy, you can help me start the fire in the stove and Cathy, would you fetch the milk and cups. The only thing I don't know is where Hop Sing keeps the chocolate."

"I know, I know," screeched Davy. "It's up here, only I can't reach."

"Alright, I'll get it down but you should be quieter. We don't want to wake the whole house, or they'll all want hot chocolate. This is a private chocolate party, just for us." Davy giggled and so did Cathy. This was fun, she thought.

About ten minutes later they were sitting down at the kitchen table drinking their chocolate.

"Ummm, this is nice," Cathy said. "Maybe we could sneak a cookie as well?"

"I know where they are too, but can't reach them." Davy pointed to the cupboard. "Up there in a big pot."

"Placed out of reach of little hands. Hop Sing is very wise." Grace rose and went to the cupboard, brought down the pot and handed one to each. "Just one apiece. There will be lots of nice things to eat this day, so let's leave room for those. They finished their hot chocolate and cookie in silence, but each smiling with their own thoughts of what today would bring.

Doors were beginning to open upstairs and noise of footsteps on the stairs brought the children running out of the kitchen to see who was there.

"Did I just see you running?" Adam said, shaking a finger at them. Then he opened his arms, "come let me hug you both on this Christmas morning." Ben had descended the stairs and watched this scene. It brought joy to his heart. Joe and Hoss were not far behind.

"How come the fire's lit. Hop Sing not gone to stay with cousins?" Hoss asked.

"No," Cathy said, "No… I mean yes, he went to his cousins' home. **We** lit the fire this morning, all of us."

Grace just stepped into the room with a tray full of cups and saucers. "Coffee on the way," she said.

"How long have you three been up?" Adam asked.

"A while," she winked at the children. "We were too excited to sleep, weren't we children?"

"Yep" Davy agreed.

Ben stood and admired the tree. "The tree looks magnificent."

"It shur does Pa," Joe and Hoss agreed together.

Then everyone was remembering two days earlier when they all went on the sleigh and horse back to cut the tree. It was very cold work, but worth the effort. And how they came back; the men carrying it in and placing in the big pot just waiting for it, while the girls did the finishing touches to the decorations they had made. Davy helped with the popcorn strings, but ate many of them as they strung them together. All in all everyone had done a good job in making it look so beautiful. All it needed was to light the candles when it turned dark, later that day.

Davy brought them out of their reverie; "when are we going to open the presents?"

"Don't be so impatient." Adam said. I want my coffee first, as do the others, and then when we're all settled you can start handing them out."

"All….right." he said, slightly pouting.

Grace had returned to the kitchen and came back with the coffee pot and Cathy with the milk and sugar. It seems she enjoys being a helper. But what she didn't know was that she was, inadvertently, learning new things all the time. Adam sensed this and was pleased with how things were beginning to work out between her and Grace.

Now the moment had arrived and Davy was given the task of handing out the first present. He showed it to his Pa and Adam whispered in his ear. "For Uncle Hoss," Davy announced.

"Now I wonder what it could be."

"You must open it and find out, Uncle Hoss."

Acting eager to open his present, Hoss smiled, and held up what he found, "Would you believe it, a pair of socks. I can always do with those."

And so between them Cathy and Davy handed out the presents. Davy had a sketch book and paints. Grace had thought she wanted to encourage his drawing skills. Who knows where it could lead. He also received some new clothes.

Cathy had received two new dresses, one for every day and one for Sundays and occasions. And a brush and comb set. She was so happy with all her gifts.

Grace had been blessed too with gifts. She had never felt so happy as she was that Christmas Day. Then suddenly Adam stood and picked up the last present still under the tree. It was for Grace.

"With all my love," he said, as he handed the gift-wrapped parcel to her.

"Another for me, oh Adam. What can it be?"

"You must open it to find out."

Grace unwrapped the parcel and found a gold-edged leafed copy of Jane Eyre. The tears flowed.

"You remembered" she managed to say through her tears.

"I never forgot what was important to you. Now you have a brand new copy to keep always." He produced his handkerchief. "No more tears now, this is a time for joy."

"This is my favourite book, my copy was lost." The others all smiled at Grace's reaction to the gift and knew how important it was to her.

The rest of the day passed happily with a beautiful Christmas supper cooked by Grace, with help from Cathy.

Grace saw Cathy to bed that night, thanking her for all her help during the day.

"I promised to read to you from my new book, didn't I?"

"Yes, please. I'd like to know why you love it so."

"You settle down then and I'll begin….'There was no possibility of taking a walk that day…..' … Grace returned downstairs to join the others, Davy having been put to bed by Adam. "He was out cold the minute his head hit the pillow, totally worn out from the day's activities."

Ben rose and stretched. "It's been a long, tiring and happy Christmas day, made all the better by having children in the house. I thank God for the blessings he bestowed on all my family this day." He kissed Grace and thanked her for all her hard work. "Goodnight all, and God bless." Ben then slowly made his way upstairs. Hoss and Joe were not long to follow, leaving Adam and Grace alone.

"Come, sit with me." Adam invited and Grace sat on his lap in his favourite blue chair. "What a wonderful day we've had. You have been marvellous. I love you so much."

"My dear husband to be, you have made me the happiest woman alive. I've gained the love of a wonderful man and children I adore. How did I ever deserve such love?"

"By being you." Adam pulled her close for a passionate kiss. "What better way to end the day than with my dear love in my arms."

"We will make a very happy family with so much love all around us." They clung together for a long time, just drinking in their love for each other, until Adam said, "I think we'd better get to bed or we'll never get through tomorrow. You must be as tired as I am, or even more so, with all you've done today."

"I do feel tired, I admit."

"I'll walk you to your door."

At the door, they fell into each other's arms again, not wanting to part. Then kissed once more. Grace opened the door to her room. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well."

Grace stepped into her room and closed the door. Adam retreated up to his room. Both would sleep well that night, each dreaming of the other and thanking God for their good fortune. …..

 **EPILOGUE:**

February 14th was a cold but bright day with all arrangements in place. The guests had arrived at the church and Adam with Hoss beside him, waiting for the bride to arrive.

"This waiting is killing me." Adam whispered to Hoss, but not quiet enough that Joe, who was sitting in the front row, didn't hear and chuckled.

"You nervous, Adam?" Joe said, ever the tease.

Hoss turned his head towards Joe. "Leave him alone, Joe. Or we'll have to think on revenge, when it's your turn. Don't you worry about a thing, Adam, everything's goin' to go without a hitch." He said. Then suddenly he said, "I hear the buggy, she's here." Adam adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time and pulled his waistcoat down again.

The organist still playing as Davy walked in, dressed in a black suit and string tie, hair nicely combed. He was carrying a small cushion with the two rings on it. He walked proudly down the aisle towards his Pa.

"Well done, Davy. You did just fine." Adam whispered to him as he stood between him and Hoss.

Cathy came then with her basket of rose petals and began scattering them as she walked down the aisle. She looked a picture, in her long pink taffeta dress. She wore a material rose at her waist and her hair was held at the back with a pink bow which had long streamers hanging down. Adam was watching her as she approached and smiled and took her hand.

Adam bent down to her level, "You look beautiful," he whispered. Cathy beamed at the compliment.

Ben stood proudly beside Grace as they waited at the entrance of the church. The answer to her question had been 'yes, it will be an honour' when she had asked Ben to give her away. Then the bridal march began and Adam turned to watch Grace approach. She looked so beautiful, he thought, I am truly blessed in Grace. She wore a white satin, full skirted, dress with small puff sleeves with a V shaped design on the bodice. Her veil was attached to a small embroidered hat, which rested on the top of her hair and draped down to the small of her back. She was a sight to behold.

They came together at the altar and faced the Reverend John Gardner. Cathy was alongside Grace and held her hand, while Davy was beside Adam, and they too were holding hands. They were to be united as a family in God's house.

The Reverend began: "Who giveth this woman to this man?"

" **I** do." Ben said, as he gave Grace's hand into Adam's. Then he stepped back.

"In the presence of God the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, we have come together to witness the marriage of Adam Cartwright and Grace Thomas." Turning to the couple, he continued, "The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, and therefore, if either of you know of any reason why you may not be joined, you must declare it now."

After a slight pause, he continued, "Will you, Adam Stoddard Cartwright, take Alice Thomas to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part, according to God's holy ordinance?"

"I will." Adam replied.

The Reverend then addressed Grace. "Will you, Grace Thomas, take Adam Stoddard Cartwright, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance?"

"I will." She gazed into Adam's face as she said these words.

"Who has the rings?" The Reverend asked.

"I do." Said Davy proudly, as he stepped forward and held out the cushion which the Reverend took from him and Davy stepped back. Hoss put his arm around his shoulder, giving him a little squeeze.

"Heavenly Father, by your blessing, let these rings be a symbol of unending love and faithfulness, to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made this day, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." The whole congregation joined in with the 'Amen'.

Adam took the ring from the cushion and taking Grace's left hand, saying, "I give you this ring as a token of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit." He then placed the ring on Grace's finger.

Grace reached out and took the other ring and repeated, "I give you this ring as a token of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit." Grace placed the ring on Adam's finger.

"In the presence of God and before this congregation, Adam and Grace have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together let no man put asunder."

"Now an additional request from the Bride and Groom."

Grace and Adam stepped apart as they brought Cathy and Davy in between them. The Reverend smiled and said, "God has brought this family together and today we add his blessing to keep them well and happy in their new life together. To Adam, Grace, Catherine and David, may the Lord bless you and keep you in his arms for ever."

Then turning to the congregation, he announced, "Let me introduce you to Mr Adam and Mrs Grace Cartwright and their children, Catherine and David."

There was applause and much wiping of eyes by the ladies. The new family made their way outside to await the greeting of all their guests as they exited the church, after which everyone gathered at the International Hotel for the reception, which proved to be a great success, with much laughter as speeches were given. Everybody had a wonderful time. ….

Adam and Grace were to spend their wedding night at the hotel, the room having been booked a while back. They had decided not to leave the children so soon. Instead they were to return to the Ponderosa, where Hop Sing, with the help of several cousins, had been working hard transferring everything out of the downstairs guest room and upstairs to Adam's room.

"Why can't they come home with us?" Davy asked, on their way home, his disappointment apparent.

"Davy, every newly married couple should spend some time alone to get to know each other." Ben answered.

"But, they already know each other." Cathy stated, she too showing disappointment. They had just become a true family and she wanted them to stay together.

Hoss and Joe, each with a child on their laps, were knowingly smiling at these questions. "They need to have a private celebration, just them two." Hoss tried to explain.

"They'll be back home tomorrow." Joe added.

Changing the subject, Ben said, "I was so proud of you two today, and how beautiful you both looked. You'll not want to take that dress off, will you Cathy?"

"No, but I can't sleep in it, it'll get all crinkly."

"Well, you'll just have to hang it up in the wardrobe and wear it only on special occasions. How will that be?"

"Yes, it's a lovely dress and I'll keep it always. And look, Miss Grace…. no, Ma now….gave me a present. It's a locket and if you open it you can see Ma and Pa's face inside."

"Why that just beautiful," Hoss said, as he tried to open it, but his fingers were too large to do that.

"Now I have two lockets, both with pictures of my real Ma and Pa and my new Ma and Pa. I can wear them together."

"That's a wonderful idea, Cathy." Ben agreed.

"What did you get Davy?" Joe asked.

"I got this. It's a pocket watch, but Pa told me I could only wear it when I was in a suit."

"He's quite right. Something that precious needs to be kept safe, not for every day use." Ben said.

Their ride home after that was happy with much chatter from all of them. ….. Back at the hotel, Adam and Grace were partaking of a little champagne in a private celebration.

"What a wonderful day you have given me, Adam. I'll never forget it."

"When I saw you walking down the aisle, I just knew what a precious gift I was about to receive."

"Thank you, Adam, for that. We all looked splendid. Weren't the children just perfect too?"

"Oh yes. I was so proud of them. I can't tell you how much I love them and you. I never thought that I'd ever find a wife and have a family. All I dreamed of has come true. Oh, my love." He put down his and Grace's glass and took her hands in his. "I've waited for this moment for so long."

"Me too." They embraced and kissed with such passion and knew their night together was going to be wonderful.

 **THE END**


	22. Chapter 22a

**Those who have already this story do not need to re-read this chapter. I wrote Grace as Alice at one point during the marriage ceremony. It is now corrected. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and I now wish everyone a Very Happy New Year.**

 **Chapter 22**

The day of the concert arrived. Grace had helped Cathy, as promised, who now had got the part down pat.

She could recite it perfectly. They had rehearsed it in private so that everyone would be surprised and pleased when she performed. Grace had made her a long white robe from an old sheet and a halo to go with it and of course wings. Cathy was happy that she'd let Grace help her.

Alice was the story teller. A group of young children appeared dressed as shepherds. "Now there were in the same country shepherds living out in the fields, keeping watch over their flock by night. And behold, an angel of the Lord stood before them, (Cathy appeared on the stage) and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were greatly afraid. Then the angel said to them,"

"Do not be afraid, (she held out her arms) for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy which will be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David, a Saviour, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be the sign to you: You will find the Babe wrapped in swaddling cloths, lying in a manger."

Alice again: "And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying:

Glory to God in the highest, And, on earth peace, goodwill toward men.

So it was, when the angels had gone away from them into heaven, that the shepherds said to one another,

"Let us now go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has come to pass, which the Lord has made known to us."

"And they came with haste and found Mary and Joseph, and the Babe lying in a manger. Now when they had seen Him _,_ they made widely known that which was told them concerning this Child. And all those who heard it marvelled at those things which were told them by the shepherds. But Mary kept all these things and pondered them in her heart. Then the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things that they had heard and seen, as it was told them."

The end came with the singing of 'Away in a Manger'.

The applause was deafening. Needless to say Grace and Adam hugged Cathy tightly and told her how proud they were of her performance. "You did so well, sweetheart." Adam said, giving her a kiss. "You can come back down to earth now. And how fine you looked in your costume." "I couldn't have done it without Miss Grace." Cathy put her arms around Grace's waste and hugged her. "Oh my darlin', it was a great pleasure, and to do it so well, made be very proud."

"Are we goin' home now?" Came the familiar voice of Davy. He had been sitting with his Grandpa throughout the concert. "Yes, I think we're ready to go home." Ben said as he joined the group. "I'd just like to say bye to Alice. Can I?" Cathy asked. "Of course, just don't be too long." Adam stated.

Cathy rushed over to where Alice and her father were standing talking to other folk. She pulled Alice aside. "I just come to say bye for now. And have a Happy Christmas. I don't think I'll see you again before then." "Probly not. It's goin' to snow heavier tonight, so I've been told. Bye Cathy and you have a Happy Christmas too." "Bye Alice, bye Mr Cahill." And with that she returned to her family.

Ben had already left having taken the larger buggy, with enough room for Hoss, Joe, Davy and himself.

"Here Cathy, you'll need to put on this warm coat." Grace said holding it open for Cathy to put on. "It's going to be very cold on the journey home." "We must hurry then and all get inside in front of the big fire I know will be burning, waiting for us." "That's right sweetheart. Up you go." Adam lifted her and Grace up into the small buggy. "There's a couple of blankets there to keep you two warm. Now wrap up well." "We'll be fine. You keep warm too." "Will do. Ready. Off we go." …. Christmas morning arrived, both children too excited to sleep, were downstairs before anyone else was stirring, but Grace being on the ground floor heard them and got out of bed, dressed in her robe and went to see what they were up to.

"Morning children, I hope you haven't opened anything yet. We need to be altogether when that happens. It's very early. How about we make up the fire so that it's nice and warm for everyone when they come down for breakfast and then we'll go and have some hot chocolate. How does that sound?" "Sounds good," Davy said, "but I don't know how to make this fire." "Cathy and I can show you. We've done it a few times. Come on let's get it all done." Cathy seemed eager to please. She was definitely coming to terms with Grace being her mother. They finished the fire in record time and then made their way to the kitchen and hot chocolate.

"Now then Davy, you can help me start the fire in the stove and Cathy, would you fetch the milk and cups. The only thing I don't know is where Hop Sing keeps the chocolate." "I know, I know," screeched Davy. "It's up here, only I can't reach." "Alright, I'll get it down but you should be quieter. We don't want to wake the whole house, or they'll all want hot chocolate. This is a private chocolate party, just for us." Davy giggled and so did Cathy. This was fun, she thought.

About ten minutes later they were sitting down at the kitchen table drinking their chocolate. "Ummm, this is nice," Cathy said. "Maybe we could sneak a cookie as well?" "I know where they are too, but can't reach them." Davy pointed to the cupboard. "Up there in a big pot." "Placed out of reach of little hands. Hop Sing is very wise." Grace rose and went to the cupboard, brought down the pot and handed one to each. "Just one apiece. There will be lots of nice things to eat this day, so let's leave room for those. They finished their hot chocolate and cookie in silence, but each smiling with their own thoughts of what today would bring.

Doors were beginning to open upstairs and noise of footsteps on the stairs brought the children running out of the kitchen to see who was there. "Did I just see you running?" Adam said, shaking a finger at them. Then he opened his arms, "come let me hug you both on this Christmas morning." Ben had descended the stairs and watched this scene. It brought joy to his heart. Joe and Hoss were not far behind.

"How come the fire's lit. Hop Sing not gone to stay with his cousins?" Hoss asked. "No," Cathy said, "No… I mean yes, he went to his cousins' home. **We** lit the fire this morning, all of us." Grace just stepped into the room with a tray full of cups and saucers. "Coffee on the way," she said. "How long have you three been up?" Adam asked. "A while," she winked at the children. "We were too excited to sleep, weren't we children?" "Yep" Davy agreed. Ben stood and admired the tree. "The tree looks magnificent." "It shur does Pa," Joe and Hoss agreed together.

Then everyone was remembering two days earlier when they all went on the sleigh and horse back to cut the tree. It was very cold work, but worth the effort. And how they came back; the men carrying it in and placing in the big pot just waiting for it, while the girls did the finishing touches to the decorations they had made. Davy helped with the popcorn strings, but ate many of them as they strung them together. All in all everyone had done a good job in making it look so beautiful. All it needed was to light the candles when it turned dark, later that day.

Davy brought them out of their reverie; "when are we going to open the presents?" "Don't be so impatient." Adam said. I want my coffee first, as do the others, and then when we're all settled you can start handing them out." "All….right." he said, slightly pouting. Grace had returned to the kitchen and came back with the coffee pot and Cathy with the milk and sugar. It seems she enjoys being a helper. But what she didn't know was that she was, inadvertently, learning new things all the time. Adam sensed this and was pleased with how things were beginning to work out between her and Grace.

Now the moment had arrived and Davy was given the task of handing out the first present. He showed it to his Pa and Adam whispered in his ear. "For Uncle Hoss," Davy announced. "Now I wonder what it could be." "You must open it and find out, Uncle Hoss." Acting eager to open his present, Hoss smiled, and held up what he found, "Would you believe it, a pair of socks. I can always do with those."

And so between them Cathy and Davy handed out the presents. Davy had a sketch book and paints. Grace had thought she wanted to encourage his drawing skills. Who knows where it could lead. He also received some new clothes. Cathy had received two new dresses, one for every day and one for Sundays and occasions. And a brush and comb set. She was so happy with all her gifts. Grace had been blessed too with gifts. She had never felt so happy as she was that Christmas Day. Then suddenly Adam stood and picked up the last present still under the tree. It was for Grace.

"With all my love," he said, as he handed the gift-wrapped parcel to her. "Another for me, oh Adam. What can it be?" "You must open it to find out." Grace unwrapped the parcel and found a gold-edged leafed copy of Jane Eyre. The tears flowed. "You remembered" she managed to say through her tears. "I never forgot what was important to you. Now you have a brand new copy to keep always." He produced his handkerchief. "No more tears now, this is a time for joy." "This is my favourite book, my copy was lost." The others all smiled at Grace's reaction to the gift and knew how important it was to her.

The rest of the day passed happily with a beautiful Christmas supper cooked by Grace, with help from Cathy. Grace saw Cathy to bed that night, thanking her for all her help during the day. "I promised to read to you from my new book, didn't I?" "Yes, please. I'd like to know why you love it so." "You settle down then and I'll begin….'There was no possibility of taking a walk that day…..' … Grace returned downstairs to join the others, Davy having been put to bed by Adam. "He was out cold the minute his head hit the pillow, totally worn out from the day's activities."

Ben rose and stretched. "It's been a long, tiring and happy Christmas day, made all the better by having children in the house. I thank God for the blessings he bestowed on all my family this day." He kissed Grace and thanked her for all her hard work. "Goodnight all, and God bless." Ben then slowly made his way upstairs. Hoss and Joe were not long to follow, leaving Adam and Grace alone.

"Come, sit with me." Adam invited and Grace sat on his lap in his favourite blue chair. "What a wonderful day we've had. You have been marvellous. I love you so much." "My dear husband to be, you have made me the happiest woman alive. I've gained the love of a wonderful man and children I adore. How did I ever deserve such love?" "By being you." Adam pulled her close for a passionate kiss. "What better way to end the day than with my dear love in my arms." "We will make a very happy family with so much love all around us." They clung together for a long time, just drinking in their love for each other, until Adam said, "I think we'd better get to bed or we'll never get through tomorrow. You must be as tired as I am, or even more so, with all you've done today."

"I do feel tired, I admit." "I'll walk you to your door." At the door, they fell into each other's arms again, not wanting to part. Then kissed once more. Grace opened the door to her room. "Goodnight, my love." "Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well." Grace stepped into her room and closed the door. Adam retreated up to his room. Both would sleep well that night, each dreaming of the other and thanking God for their good fortune. …..

 **EPILOGUE:**

February 14th was a cold but bright day with all arrangements in place. The guests had arrived at the church and Adam with Hoss beside him, waiting for the bride to arrive. "This waiting is killing me." Adam whispered to Hoss, but not quiet enough that Joe, who was sitting in the front row, didn't hear and chuckled. "You nervous, Adam?" Joe said, ever the tease. Hoss turned his head towards Joe. "Leave him alone, Joe. Or we'll have to think on revenge, when it's your turn. Don't you worry about a thing, Adam, everything's goin' to go without a hitch." He said. Then suddenly he said, "I hear the buggy, she's here." Adam adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time and pulled his waistcoat down again.

The organist was still playing as Davy walked in, dressed in a black suit and string tie, hair nicely combed. He was carrying a small cushion with the two rings on it. He walked proudly down the aisle towards his Pa. "Well done, Davy. You did just fine." Adam whispered to him as he stood between him and Hoss.

Cathy came then with her basket of rose petals and began scattering them as she walked down the aisle. She looked a picture, in her long pink taffeta dress. She wore a material rose at her waist and her hair was held at the back with a pink bow which had long streamers hanging down. Adam was watching her as she approached and smiled and took her hand. Adam bent down to her level, "You look beautiful," he whispered. Cathy beamed at the compliment.

Ben stood proudly beside Grace as they waited at the entrance of the church. The answer to her question had been 'yes, it will be an honour' when she had asked Ben to give her away. Then the bridal march began and Adam turned to watch Grace approach. She looked so beautiful, he thought, I am truly blessed in Grace. She wore a white satin, full skirted, dress with small puff sleeves with a V shaped design on the bodice. Her veil was attached to a small embroidered hat, which rested on the top of her hair and draped down to the small of her back. She was a sight to behold.

They came together at the altar and faced the Reverend John Gardner. Cathy was alongside Grace and held her hand, while Davy was beside Adam, and they too were holding hands. They were to be united as a family in God's house.

The Reverend began: "Who giveth this woman to this man?" " **I** do." Ben said, as he gave Grace's hand into Adam's. Then he stepped back. "In the presence of God the Father, Son and Holy Spirit, we have come together to witness the marriage of Adam Cartwright and Grace Thomas." Turning to the couple, he continued, "The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, and therefore, if either of you know of any reason why you may not be joined, you must declare it now."

After a slight pause, he continued, "Will you, Adam Stoddard Cartwright, take Grace Thomas to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part, according to God's holy ordinance?"

"I will." Adam replied.

The Reverend then addressed Grace. "Will you, Grace Thomas, take Adam Stoddard Cartwright, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance?"

"I will." She gazed into Adam's face as she said these words.

"Who has the rings?" The Reverend asked. "I do." Said Davy proudly, as he stepped forward and held out the cushion which the Reverend took from him and Davy stepped back. Hoss put his arm around his shoulder, giving him a little squeeze.

"Heavenly Father, by your blessing, let these rings be a symbol of unending love and faithfulness, to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made this day, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." The whole congregation joined in with the 'Amen'.

Adam took the ring from the cushion and taking Grace's left hand, saying, "I give you this ring as a token of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit." He then placed the ring on Grace's finger. Grace reached out and took the other ring and repeated, "I give you this ring as a token of our marriage. With my body I honour you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit." Grace placed the ring on Adam's finger.

"In the presence of God and before this congregation, Adam and Grace have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together let no man put asunder."

"Now an additional request from the Bride and Groom." Grace and Adam stepped apart as they brought Cathy and Davy in between them. The Reverend smiled and said, "God has brought this family together and today we add his blessing to keep them well and happy in their new life together. To Adam, Grace, Catherine and David, may the Lord bless you and keep you safe in his arms for ever."

Then turning to the congregation, he announced, "Let me introduce you to Mr Adam and Mrs Grace Cartwright and their children, Catherine and David."

There was applause and much wiping of eyes by the ladies. The new family made their way outside to await the greeting of all their guests as they exited the church, after which everyone gathered at the International Hotel for the reception, which proved to be a great success, with much laughter as speeches were given. Everybody had a wonderful time. …. Adam and Grace were to spend their wedding night at the hotel, the room having been booked a while back. They had decided not to leave the children so soon. Instead they were to return to the Ponderosa, where Hop Sing, with the help of several cousins, had been working hard transferring everything out of the downstairs guest room and upstairs to Adam's room.

"Why can't they come home with us?" Davy asked, on their way home, his disappointment apparent. "Davy, every newly married couple should spend some time alone to get to know each other." Ben answered. "But, they already know each other." Cathy stated, she too showing disappointment. They had just become a true family and she wanted them to stay together. Hoss and Joe, each with a child on their laps, were knowingly smiling at these questions. "They need to have a private celebration, just them two." Hoss tried to explain. "They'll be back home tomorrow." Joe added.

Changing the subject, Ben said, "I was so proud of you two today, and how beautiful you both looked. You'll not want to take that dress off, will you Cathy?" "No, but I can't sleep in it, it'll get all crinkly." "Well, you'll just have to hang it up in the wardrobe and wear it only on special occasions. How will that be?" "Yes, it's a lovely dress and I'll keep it always. And look, Miss Grace…. no, Ma now….gave me a present. It's a locket and if you open it you can see Ma and Pa's face inside." "Why that just beautiful," Hoss said, as he tried to open it, but his fingers were too large to do that. "Now I have two lockets, both with pictures of my real Ma and Pa and my new Ma and Pa. I can wear them together." "That's a wonderful idea, Cathy." Ben agreed.

"What did you get Davy?" Joe asked. "I got this. It's a pocket watch, but Pa told me I could only wear it when I was in a suit." "He's quite right. Something that precious needs to be kept safe, not for every day use." Ben said. Their ride home after that was happy with much chatter from all of them. ….. Back at the hotel, Adam and Grace were partaking of a little champagne in a private celebration. "What a wonderful day you have given me, Adam. I'll never forget it." "When I saw you walking down the aisle, I just knew what a precious gift I was about to receive." "Thank you, Adam, for that. We all looked splendid. Weren't the children just perfect too?" "Oh yes. I was so proud of them. I can't tell you how much I love them and you. I never thought that I'd ever find a wife and have a family. All I dreamed of has come true. Oh, my love." He put down his and Grace's glass and took her hands in his. "I've waited for this moment for so long." "Me too."

They embraced and kissed with such passion and knew their night together was going to be wonderful.

 **THE END**


End file.
